


the world at your fingertips, you just need to seize it

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Families of Choice, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kid Fic, Rapunzel Elements, Slice of Life, Touch-Starved, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: As far as the six year old Noctis was concerned, his entire world consisted of four walls and Father always told him it's safer to stay inside than going outside. It's when those walls come down that Noctis's entire world changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I combined aspects of Disney's Tangled and Emma Donoghue's Room, both dealing with a person who has lived almost their entire lives in a secluded tower/room. In particular, Mother Gothel from Tangled was such an interesting villain as an emotional abuser who terrifies Rapunzel of the outside world and tries to poison Rapunzel's other healthy relationships. Of course, I feel that Ardyn would be that kind of person who would enjoy emotionally manipulate a child, especially one of the Lucis line. For the purpose of this story, all the characters except for Noctis will be at their in-game age because I just had a mighty need to write about a child Noctis and his interactions with adults.

At the tender age of six years old, Noctis's world was condensed into the room.

 

The room was large enough to contain one bed, one circular table, two wooden chairs, a few shelves and chests filled with books, clothes and toys. There were two windows high above that Noctis could never hope to reach, even if he stood on top of his bed and chair and jumped as hard as he could (he should know, he did try – many times).

 

The floor was smooth and cold and had different shades of grey and white and Noctis delighted in sliding around when he didn't feel like walking. The walls, stacked with large stones as big as Noctis's head, was the same color.

 

Noctis's days were quite simple: wake up, wash his face and brush his teeth, do his stretches, running and exercises, choose his clothes for the day, eat his morning meal before cleaning the floor and washing any dirty clothing, take a nap if he was tired or read his books and play with his puzzles.

 

After his afternoon meal and when the sunlight has moved to the middle of the room, he would do some coloring or continue reading, attempt to do some homework even if he really didn't want to (but what else was there to do?), run around the room some more, grab all his toys and act out one of his many imaginations and storytelling and again, take a nap if he wanted to.

 

Once the light was beginning to fade, he would finish the last of his coloring before putting all his toys, crayons and books away, after his evening meal, he would take a bath, splashing water everywhere, then he would clean up the washroom, read one more book before turning off all the lights and go to sleep.

 

It was very routine and straightforward and Nocts had gotten used to it.

 

The only change to his schedule was when Father came to visit.

 

Father was the only other person Noctis would see. He never realized how Father would somehow appeared into the room when there were no door to enter the room and the two windows were always, always shut. But Noctis was the happiest whenever Father came to visit him because no one else would.

 

Father would bring him food and snacks and other gifts and presents and if Noctis was lucky, Father would stay with him for a few hours, coloring with him, playing games with him and regale him with stories.

 

Noctis would always be sad when Father had to leave because that would mean he would be all alone again.

 

“ Why can't I go outside?” Noctis would always ask Father, especially if Noctis was feeling bored.

 

“ Because it is dangerous outside,” Father would always reply.

 

“ I don't think the sun or grass or ocean is dangerous,” Noctis would stubbornly argue. He read all about those things in his books and he would love nothing more than to feel the sunlight against his skin, touch the grass with his hands and kick the waters with his feet.

 

“ Don't be so naive!” Father would laugh. His laughter was nothing like Noctis's. It always sounded rough and teasing. “ There are far worse things outside. If you go outside, there are all kinds of monsters and people.”

 

“ What kind of monsters and people?” After all, Noctis was a curious boy and liked to ask questions even if the thought of monsters and scary people terrified him.

 

Father's eyes would take on an amused gleam. “ The kind that would eat you and hurt you and cut you to pieces.”

 

Noctis gasped. “ That's horrible!”

 

“ Oh yes, it is very horrible.” Father would lean forward, his voice becoming low and harsh. “ Large monsters with long claws and many teeth. Soldiers with sharp swords and pointed guns. Armoured vehicles that trample everything down. Human-like beasts that gobble up helpless children like you. And you cannot forget the villainous black king.”

 

He shuddered. Father was fond of telling him the stories about the black king. “ That king is the cruelest being. He disguised himself as a human dressed all in black but deep inside, he is a monstrous beast who would tear you apart with weapons that appear out of thin air. And if the black king was to ever get a hold of you, he would grab you and take you away.”

 

At this part, Father would reach out and grab at Noctis's ankle. Noctis would always try not to shriek in fear but he would always fail and soon dissolve into giggles.

 

And at this part, Noctis would say, “ I don't want to be taken away from you!”

 

Father would smile a sweet smile at him. “ Then stay here, where you will be safe and the black king will never find you. And you will _never_ be taken away from me.”

 

Father's grip would tighten over Noctis's ankle, hard enough for Noctis to wince and for the start of bruises to darkly loom over his skin. “ I'll stay here, Father,” Noctis would promise.

 

It was only then that Father would let him go.

 

“ That's my good boy.”

 

~.~.~

 

On this day, Father did not come see him.

 

It was not so strange. Father was a busy man as Father had told Noctis many times. He couldn't always stay with Noctis, no matter how hard Noctis pleaded for Father to remain with him all day to chase away the growing darkness.

 

Sometimes, if Noctis was bad (what did he do wrong? how had he made Father so angry? Was he really an awful child?), Father would not come for a whole day and Noctis would try to ignore how his stomach ached and how lonely he was because Father was the only one who would come to see him.

 

But when Father did return, Noctis, so tired and hungry and thirsty, would apologize and apologize and tell Father he was so sorry and that he would do better and not make Father so angry next time so Father wouldn't leave him so terribly lonely and forgotten in his room.

 

And Father would smile his strange smile and tell him to not make promises he won't be able to make.

 

So on this day, Noctis did not think it was any different.

 

The only thing different today was that the floor appeared to be rumbling below. Usually the room was quiet with the only sounds being Noctis's voice if he chose to shout and stamp and make a ruckus. Father had said the rumbling was due to soldiers and monsters prowling outside, trying to get in, trying to come capture him.

 

As nervous as he was, Noctis was curious and he pressed an ear to the floor and wondered what kind of monster would make sounds that sounded like human yells.

 

But as the hours crept by, Noctis realized with horror the rumbling was growing louder and closer to him.

 

The monsters were breaking in!

 

Father had never told him what to do if the monsters got inside. Swallowing down on his panic, Noctis did what any sensible boy could do.

 

He fled under the bed.

 

Noctis made himself as small as possible, his feet squashed against the wall. His nose itched at the dust coating the floor but he dared not sneeze. He couldn't let the monsters know he was here.

 

The minutes lengthened. Noctis could barely breathe, just listening as the rumbling grew louder and the floor trembled violently. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing Father would come and all of it would just stop.

 

Without warning one of the walls gave a loud shrill wail just before it exploded and collapsed in a shower of rocks.

 

Noctis bit down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming.

 

A shower of debris and smoke hurtled everywhere in the room, some clattering underneath the bed and hitting Noctis.

 

Voices that did not belong to Father were talking and Noctis recognized there were three people entering his room.

 

Steeling himself, Noctis opened his eyes. He could see three pairs of muddy boots near the large black hole where the wall was, glinting brightly despite the dark shade of the material. Noctis marvelled at such material, wondering what it must be like to wear it. Father never bought him shoes even if he gave Noctis other assortment of clothes, had said he would have no use for it.

 

The voices had a variety of intonations and articulation. They sounded human and adult like Father as far as Noctis could tell. One sounded young and excitable. Another thoughtful and serious. The third brusque and coarse.

 

“ This is – ?”

 

“ It is most certainly the room where the prince is being held.”

 

“ That bastard Ardyn sure knows how to decorate a prison.”

 

Prince? Ardyn? Who were they? Noctis was the only one who lived in his room. And why did that third man call it a prison?

 

“ What if Ardyn already took him? Or could he be hiding under – ”

 

The one speaking broke off as he stepped close to the bed and managed to spot Noctis.

 

For the longest moment, the four of them simply stared at each other, Noctis frozen in place and the three men half-kneeling to see him better.

 

“ I'll be damned,” a large burly one whispered.

 

“ Hush,” a man with the glasses (Noctis knew the round circles on the man's face had to be glasses; his books told him so) firmly said to his partner before turning to Noctis with a gentle smile. “ Hello there.”

 

Noctis shrunk further away. He never had any trouble speaking to Father but to be suddenly faced with strangers – the same possible monsters that Father had said prowled beyond his room and waited to devour him – Noctis could only whimper. He quickly averted his gaze from their piercing stares – mostly because the men just wouldn't stop looking at him.

 

“ It's all right,” the man with the glasses soothed. “ We aren't going to hurt you. Won't you come out?”

 

Ignoring them, Noctis's eyes darted between them and the broken wall. Would Father be able to come and rescue him with the three men staying here? Was there a chance he could run past the men and get to Father? He didn't where Father was and the three men are certainly bigger and faster than him and who knows how many more of them were out there.

 

Still, Noctis had to try.

 

“ Can you tell me your name?”

 

Again, he refused to speak, more focused on looking at the broken wall.

 

“ What about your age? How old are you?”

 

Silence again. Noctis bent his knees, shifting his weight. He had to take this chance before more of them come and he would never find Father and they would steal him away into the dark –

 

Only to be interrupted by the rumble of Noctis's stomach.

 

He froze. Noctis flushed, remembering that he had not eaten all day since Father had not come for him.

 

The men began to chuckle. “ A kid's still a kid,” the large man guffawed.

 

“ I think I still have a candy bar.” The blond man began rummaging through his pockets. “ Here it is!” Upon producing a strangely wrapped bar, he crouched at the edge of the bed, sliding the bar towards Noctis. “ You can have it.”

 

Noctis stared blankly at it. Was this a trick? Were they trying to fattening him up before they ate him?

 

“ It's not poisoned,” the large man gruffly said.

 

The blond man opened the bar and even from his position Noctis could smell the sweet chocolate that Father sometimes brought him as a treat. He took a tiny bite, showing white teeth coated with chocolate. “ See? It's safe.”

 

He held it out again and this time, hunger prevailed. Slowly, Noctis reached out and snatched the bar from the blond man, gobbling up the chocolate bar like his life depended on it.

 

“ Do you think they were starving him?” he heard someone whisper between his bites. “ He looks so thin.”

 

“ We won't know the extent of what had happened to him until doctors look into it.”

 

Fingers and mouth sticky with chocolate, Noctis continued to warily watch them. The men seemed friendly. But Father had warned him that it was all a lie, all a facade before the monsters snatched him away once his guard was down.

 

“ Is he so frightened that he would not speak?” one of them was saying, frowning. “ A mouse would have made more noise by now.”

 

“ Maybe he doesn't know how to speak,” another hesitantly suggested. “ Like he wasn't taught?”

 

The large man looked furious for some reason. “ If I ever get my hands on Ardyn,” he growled.

 

“ Not helping,” the man with the glasses sighed.

 

These men thought Noctis didn't know how to talk? Indignation overrode Noctis's fear. “ I can talk!” he irritably huffed.

 

At the sound of his voice, the three men's heads swivelled to look at him and Noctis immediately regretted speaking out loud. The man with the glasses beamed, looking pleased. Noctis suspected he had fallen into their trap. “ I'm glad to hear that,” he said as he bent down to see Noctis better.

 

“ S-stay away from me,” Noctis said, trying hard to sound brave.

 

The man with the glasses held his palms up as a gesture of goodwill. “ We are going to stay right here if that is what you want. Is it all right with you?”

 

No, it wasn't all right. They didn't leave and Noctis kept looking at the broken wall, wondering why Father still hasn't come for him. Did Father forget about him? Was this his punishment?

 

“ Perhaps you could tell me about this room?” the man with the glasses suddenly asked, startling Noctis. “ It's a lovely room. Do you live here?”

 

Like they didn't know why Noctis was here. “ I have to,” Noctis squared his jaw, glaring heatedly at the man. “ Because of you.”

 

“ Me?” There was genuine confusion in the man's voice.

 

“ If I leave, you will eat me and hurt me. That's what monsters and people outside the room do.”

 

A flash of emotion appeared on the man with the glasses' face. Noctis couldn't tell if he looked sad or troubled. The other two men didn't bother disguising their expressions.

 

“ Oh man,” the blond one murmured, aghast.

 

The large man snarled several harsh words that Noctis never heard of but it was clear the man was infuriated, perhaps because Noctis knew of their plan all along.

 

He retreated further under the bed, afraid.

 

“ That is not true,” the man with the glasses softly said. “ We would never eat or hurt you in any way.”

 

“ You're lying. People outside always lie. Father told me so.”

 

The man with the glasses blinked. “ Your father?” he repeated. The blond man and the large man shared strange looks.

 

The mention of Father appeared to make them uneasy. Noctic seized on that. “ Father will come for me,” he raised his head, embolden. “ And – and he will make you pay for finding me.”

 

“ Who is your father?”

 

“ Father,” Noctis stubbornly said.

 

The man with the glasses glanced briefly at the other two. “ We can help you find him. Why don't you let us help you find him?”

 

Noctis shook his head, hair flopping side to side. These men really thought he was an idiot, that he would leave the safety of the room and go with them.

 

“ Okay then. What would you like us to do?” The man with the glasses tried a different tactic.

 

“ I want you to leave,” Noctis whispered.

 

Silence.

 

The man with the glasses exhaled slowly. “ How about this? Why don't my friends leave?” He raised his hand at the protests of the other two. “ They can help us see if we can find your father and maybe we can find more food for you too. One candy bar is hardly enough for a growing boy like yourself.”

 

Noctis frowned, trying to detect some lie in the man's words. But he was growing exhausted and frustrated and his stomach was still rumbling. And Father for all his promises to stay with Noctis always had yet to keep them.

 

Finally, he nodded.

 

The man with the glasses looked relieved. “ Thank you.” He muttered something to the other two who reluctantly left. Noctis watched them with confused fascination as they grew smaller and shorter once they left the wall. Did all people outside do that?

 

“ If you like to know, my name is Ignis.”

 

Noctis almost forgot the man with the glasses remained in the room. He wondered if he should to try to run when there was only one of them here.

 

The man with the glasses – Ignis – smiled benignly at him. “ The two that left are my friends. The one with the golden hair is Prompto and the big tall one is Gladio.”

 

Noctis stared at him, uncertain what to do with that information.

 

“ We came here because we heard of a brave little boy,” Ignis continued gently. “ We heard he was inside for so long that he wished to see the sun and the sky and the trees and the oceans.”

 

Noctis couldn't stop the gasp from deep inside his throat. How did Ignis know that he would love nothing more than to see those things? Ignis never met Father and Father wouldn't have repeated Noctis's wishes to an enemy. “ How do you know that?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Ignis appeared sad even if he continued smiling. “ Because someone who loves you very much knows that's what you want.”

 

There was only one person who Ignis could be talking about. “ You mean Father?” Noctis breathed.

 

Ignis paused briefly, as if thinking hard about his next words. “ Yes,” he said so softly Noctis almost missed it. “ And that person wanted us to become friends so you would feel safe. Would you like to be friends with me? With us?”

 

Friends was a strange concept to Noctis. He had read about it in his books. Friends were people who played games together and shared snacks, toys and books. He asked Father before if they were friends but Father only laughed.

 

It made Noctis wonder if he could have friends one day.

 

“ I swear to you, that we would never lie to you or hurt you.” Ignis' voice became softer yet explicitly firm. It was a tone that Noctis never heard before, not even from Father. “ Please trust me when I say that.”

 

Ignis's eyes were bright and open and honest. Father's eyes were never like that. His eyes were always dancing, gleaming and teasing. It was hard to predict what Father would say or do.

 

And yet, something told Noctis that he could trust this strange man from beyond the wall.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Noctis nodded.

 

Ignis released a shaky sigh, smiling a huge smile. “ Thank you. Now, do you think you could tell me your name?”

 

“ Noctis,” he mumbled.

 

Ignis jerked, as if Noctis's name alone was enough to make him rock back. His shoulders seemed to sag even if his voice remained light and easygoing. “ Noctis. That is a nice name. Would you like to come sit next to me, Noctis? I'm certain it must be getting stuffy underneath that bed.”

 

He held out a hand.

 

For a moment, Noctis blinked at the offered hand. He remembered in his books, friends often held hands. Father never held his hand, not once, even when Noctis tugged insistently on his wrist.

 

But in a very short time, Ignis wanted to.

 

Perhaps this was a sign that Ignis could be trusted.

 

Carefully, Noctis crawled out of the bed, raising one trembling hand to hold on to Ignis.

 

Ignis's hand was warm and steady and strong as if he could lift up Noctis and the entire world that Noctis thought he had known.

 

The smile on Ignis's face was kind and warm and Noctis couldn't help but return one shy smile of his own.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a bit longer than I thought. I deliberately made Noctis a little more shy and less talkative here as he had very little contact with anyone other than Ardyn. As mentioned before, this story will be mostly written from Noctis's perspective and thus things will appear a little more skewed or biased. Hope you enjoy!

Noctis fidgeted uncomfortably under the blankets that Ignis was currently draping over him. Because if he was wrapped up, he wouldn't be able to see the sun and the sky.

 

“ I know this looks a little silly but I don't want you to get cold,” Ignis absently hummed as he adjusted the blanket that cloaked over his head and spilling over his shoulders and arms and down to his feet. “ It's your first time outside so we should be prepared.”

 

The blond man – now named Prompto – had been digging around the shelves and toy chest. “ No shoes here either!” he called over.

 

Gladio – the large man – was frowning. “ You've been barefoot this whole time?”

 

Still not entirely comfortable speaking to a man who looked like he could snap him in half, Noctis focused his attention to his bare feet. He didn't understand why they were making such a big deal about not having shoes.

 

The three men glanced at each other as they were prone to doing. “ But your – uhh, Father brought you other stuff though, right?” Prompto asked. “ Like shirts and other clothes?”

 

Noctis nodded.

 

Again, they exchanged looks that Noctis didn't understand. “ We can worry about shoes later,” Ignis finally said. “ Here, Noctis. I'd like you to put this on. The air outside might be a bit much for you for the time being.”

 

He had cut strips from an old shirt, fashioning it into a long bandana. Noctis wrinkled his nose as Ignis tied it around the back of his head and neck, noticing how his breathing sounded a little muffled by the cloth.

 

Ignis inspected his work and clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “ I would prefer a medical face mask,” he sighed. “ Perhaps it would be better if the doctors came up here – ”

 

But at Noctis's questioning look (he wasn't sick; why did a doctor have to come see him?), Ignis sighed and instead said Noctis was good to go and they could go out.

 

The excitement and euphoria of finally leaving the room began to ebb away as Noctis looked beyond the wall. As far as he could tell, the room was elongated further than he could see and stretched to who knows where.

 

Staring through the wall and down at the inviting darkness where the outside world beckoned, Noctis suddenly felt hesitant. By taking one more step, he would be leaving the room. By stepping forward, he would be disobeying Father.

 

He swallowed, wondering if he should really go through with this.

 

Gladio and Prompto was waiting ahead. Noctis timidly glanced at them, wondering if they were getting impatient.

 

“ Whenever you are ready,” Gladio said in a surprisingly encouraging voice.

 

“ You can do it!” Prompto cheered.

 

Ignis was smiling and nodding reassuringly, so Noctis gripped Ignis's hand a little harder, closed his eyes and took a tentative step forward.

 

The world didn't fall apart, the floor didn't collapse below him, no monsters jumped out at him.

 

He released the breath he was holding in.

 

“ That's it,” Ignis beamed. “ Take your time. You are doing wonderful.”

 

And sure enough, with each step it was a little easier to breathe and Noctis gradually eased his hold on Ignis's hand and he no longer had to look behind him, afraid of something grabbing him or that Father would appear to punish him for leaving.

 

He could do this. He could conquer whatever the outside world threw at him.

 

Until he reached his newest obstacle – stairs.

 

It was strange how the floor fell several times. Ignis had patiently explained the floor had became 'stairs' where they could lead up or down other floors. It sounded all very complex and Noctis was still trying to comprehend that his room happened to have more rooms below it.

 

He had a hard time walking down the stairs despite Ignis's help. His legs wobbled and quivered and he desperately clutched onto Ignis' arm at each step, afraid he was going to lose his balance and fall each time.

 

By the tenth step and Noctis almost falling flat on his face for the third time, they decided it would be better if Ignis picked up and carried Noctis, seeing how there were still hundreds of steps to go and Noctic was already feeling tired and frustrated.

 

Ignis and Prompto praised him for doing a good job but Noctis really felt that he hadn't.

 

They continued going down the stairs, the quietness of the many rooms branching off and twisting off into the distance being filled by Prompto and Gladio's banter with the occasional dry input from Ignis. They sometimes asked Noctis questions but he was too busy trying to look around.

 

Noctis wished the blanket wouldn't obstruct half of his vision. There appeared to several giant pieces of rock thrown haphazardly around and many lopsided windows in the walls. Hundreds of more stairs could be seen in the distance. A lot of figures appeared to be lying unmoving on the floor too, though Prompto quickly distracted him with the thought of seeing dogs and cats before he could ask what they were doing down there and he didn't notice Gladio standing right behind to block his view.

 

Just as Prompto was telling the story of how he rescued a puppy and nursed it back to health, light steadily growing brighter seemed to flood through every inch and corner of the ceiling and floor, chasing away all shadows.

 

It finally hit him that he was outside.

 

In his haste to see, Noctis scrambled up Ignis's shoulder, pushing his entire weight up from it, the blanket slipping off his head.

 

Colors and objects blurred and nipped at his eyesight, causing him to wince and rub at his eyes. Once he managed to blink back stinging tears, Noctis was able to see the sky.

 

It was almost a grey-blue, almost like water like his books had described. Clouds skimmed across it, white and fluffy. The sun – oh the sun was shining and bright and Noctis couldn't stop staring at it, trying to squint at its rays and make a grab for the sunlight to feel its warmth, even if the luminosity of the light eventually started hurting his eyes.

 

Just below the sky was nothing but green (grass, his mind helpfully supplied) and tiny trees and brown dirt all around. He wiggled against Ignis's arms, wanting to be put down so he could feel what dirt and rocks and grass felt like.

 

He turned and twisted his head, now trying to locate a stretch of water. Where was the ocean? Ignis had promised the ocean but the only blue he could see was the sky.

 

Something invisible and airy brushed over his hair and over his cheeks. He nearly jumped back in alarm as he looked around and couldn't find who it was that touched him.

 

That's when Noctis realized he and Ignis, Prompto and Gladio weren't alone.

 

Dozens of blurry humanoid figures, more than Noctis could count, in different shapes and sizes, some just as large as Gladio, stood as their little party walked by. Some were pointing at him and others were speaking in tones too low to be heard.

 

And their eyes and voices followed Noctis.

 

“ Ignis, they are staring at me,” he whispered. He shrunk behind Ignis's shoulder as if it would be enough protection from their relentless gaze.

 

Ignis's mouth was pressed into a firm line. He pulled the blanket back over Noctis's head. “ We are almost there. Just hold on, Noctis.”

 

Noctis nodded, feeling a chill despite how snug Ignis wrapped him up. The outside was colder than he had thought.

 

A harsh sound cackled above and Noctis barely had time to recoil to see multiple shadows sweep past him above in the sky. It was a noise he never heard before and it terrified him at what creature could make that sound.

 

His world was no longer contained in four walls. His world had suddenly expanded immensely, now populated with hundreds of new people and other living creatures that weren't just him and Father. It also made the world much more frightening.

 

Everything was bigger. Everything was louder. Everything was _more_.

 

It was all too much for Noctis. Too much color. Too much noise. Too many strange things he had no knowledge of. It had been better in the room where things were normal and mundane and safe.

 

“ Noctis?” Ignis seemed to sense his throat was closing up and how his stomach was twisting up and down. “ Are you all right?”

 

“ It hurts,” he said, burying his face against Ignis's shoulder.

 

A comforting hand rubbed his back. “ I know. I'm going to go as quickly as I can to our destination. You've been very brave. Can you be brave a little bit longer?”

 

He let out a shuddering exhale. “ Okay,” he mumbled.

 

Ignis hefted him a little higher, arms warm and strong. Gladio walked closer to Ignis's right side, intentionally blocking Noctis from prying eyes. Prompto took position on Noctis's other side, continuing to chatter about his story about the dog.

 

The outside world was frightening but Noctis was glad he had friends with him.

 

Something caused Ignis and the others to stop. The movement jostled Noctis who didn't dare move his head from the safety of Ignis's shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Prompto and Gladio bending one knee and lowering their heads.

 

“ Your Majesty,” Ignis was speaking to someone with solemn deference. “ I would bow but my arms are a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

 

Ignis shifted Noctis so that his face would turn and face the front. Noctis blinked at the figures standing in front of them, dressed in strange clothing of varying shades of black, grey and silver.

 

And standing in the centre was a man dressed from head to toe in black robes. His skin was aged and wrinkled like he had seen and endured much. A silver blade flecked with dark smudges rested between his wizened hands. His eyes, green like grass and the leaves of the trees, were deep and unfathomable and they wouldn't leave Noctis's face once he took notice of Noctis.

 

One of his withered hands came up, as if he wanted to touch Noctis. He appeared happy from the way his lips pulled into a wide smile.

 

So happy that Noctis left the safety of his room so he could now snatch Noctis away and devour him.

 

Noctis couldn't breathe. He couldn't _breathe_.

 

“ Noctis? What's wrong?” Ignis sounded concerned.

 

His grip on Ignis's shirt intensified. “ It's him,” Noctis whispered. “ That's the black king. The one who is going to take me away.” His voice rose, more panicked and shrill. “ Don't let him! You _can't_ let him take me!”

 

Ignis frowned. “ Noctis, this man is – ”

 

But Noctis was beyond listening. He buried himself against Ignis's neck, choking back sobs. Father was right, that the second he stepped outside the room, the black king would find him. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have left the room. He should have listened to Father.

 

(if he had chosen to look up, he would have seen the black king's stricken expression as if he was stabbed and he would have heard Ignis hastily apologizing and explaining)

 

He could feel his heart thudding painfully against his chest. Unshed tears stung his eyes and his throat threatened to close up. He clung harder to Ignis, continuing to whisper and plead for Ignis to not let the black king grab him.

 

To his immense relief, Ignis's hold on him did not change. In fact, Ignis appeared to be holding him tighter.

 

“ Noctis, it is all right,” he soothed.

 

Noctis could only shake his head against Ignis's shoulder, tremors still quivering through his body. How could Ignis be so calm? “ It's _not_ ,” he stressed. “ The black king found me. Father said he would find me if I left the room. I shouldn't have left. I – I want to go back!”

 

Ignis exchanged looks with Prompto and Gladio, all three wearing identical looks of worry and confusion. Noctis's nails dug into Ignis's shoulder. “ Please,” he begged, his voice sounding very small.

 

Prompto looked pained. “ Noctis, we can't do that,” he slowly said.

 

At Noctis's horror-struck look, Gladio elbowed Prompto. “ What the idiot means is that we can't do that yet. It will be too long if we made our way back now.”

 

“ But if I don't go back, the black king will eat me!” Noctis cried. He anxiously peered over Ignis's shoulder as if expecting the black king to materialize this very instant and hurt his friends and sink his sharp claws into Noctis.

 

He was very thankful and glad that Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were quick enough to escape from the black king as they were no longer surrounded by the black king's minions. In fact, Noctis didn't even notice when they had appeared into an enclosed area, similar to his room though still much larger.

 

Prompto was wiping the table and setting things down on the floor. Gladio was standing on guard near the door, muttering something to a device in his hand. Ignis was settling Noctis on his lap who refused to sit still.

 

“ The black king won't be hurting you, Noctis,” Ignis said, his voice careful and deliberate. “ Was it your father who told this?”

 

“ Yes! Father told me all about the black king. How he's a monster dressed like a human. And how he could summon lots of weapons out of nowhere. As long as I stayed in the room, the black king can't get to me.”

 

Ignis exhaled delicately. Noctis found it strange that adults seemed to do that a lot. “ I see. For the time being, we will be safe here and then we will – ”

 

“ No!”

 

All three of them turned to look at Noctis at his outburst. Hysteria was finding its way down his throat. “ We have to go back to the room right now! If I don't go back, Father will be so mad. He warned me and I didn't listen. The black king will – he will take me away and I will never see Father again! I have to – it's not safe here – please – I just have to – !”

 

His breaths came in sharp hiccoughs and his tiny limbs trembled with exertion. Fat tears spilled down his cheeks. His nails bit against the soft flesh of his palms.

 

Everything that had accumulated in the last few hours – meeting other humans like him, leaving the room, seeing the sky and sun for the first time, being found by the black king – it was all simply too much for Noctis.

 

And then, without a word, Ignis gathered him up in his arms and hugged him tight. “ It's going to all right, Noctis,” he said soothingly. He began to rock Noctis back and forth, one hand gently stroking Noctic's hair. “ You're safe now. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You aren't alone anymore.”

 

Noctis had never been held like this before. He had no memory of Father cradling him, pulling him close. There was something about the way Ignis was holding him that made him feel warm and out of harm's way. His ear was pressed against Ignis's chest and he could hear the steady _thump thump_ of Ignis's heart.

 

In Ignis's arms, it didn't feel like his world was ending.

 

He never felt safer than right now, right here.

 

He closed his eyes and was able to just be.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted to focus a bit more on Noctis's budding relationship with Prompto and Gladio. For some reason, I felt like I had a bit of a hard time trying to write them. I hope I did them all justice. I also don't know if the world of Final Fantasy have bonzai trees but for the sake of this story, there will be.

When Noctis first woke up, he thought it was all a dream.

 

A stab of disappointment filled him. He sighed and closed his eyes again, wishing to sink back into that wonderful dream where he saw the sun and the sky for the first time and how he was able to meet three new friends.

 

Sometimes he had nice dreams like that and there would always be the inevitable letdown once he opened his eyes and saw he was back in the lonely, cold room with no one but Father for company.

 

That's when he realized his bed was a lot harder than it normally was (was this some sort of long chair he was lying on?) and there was a jacket placed under his head and there were voices sounding just like his new friends talking in low voices not too far from him.

 

“ – no word of where Ardyn slithered off to. He could be halfway across the continent as far as we are concerned.”

 

“ So he would have just left the kid up there in the tower to starve to death if we never found him?”

 

“ I wouldn't put it past him after the kidnapping and other crimes he committed.”

 

Noctis could see Prompto and Gladio sitting at the table, holding steaming cups. Prompto was yawning, rocking on the back of his chair. Gladio wore his usual glowering expression, fingers drumming restlessly against the table. Ignis was standing and doing something that was causing a savoury aroma that made Noctis's mouth water.

 

It was twice now Noctis heard the name Ardyn. He wondered who it was and why there was such disgust and hatred in Ignis's voice when he said that name.

 

“ The damage is done either way,” Gladio was saying.

 

“ Yes,” Ignis sighed. “ We have our job cut out for us as we are the currently the only ones Noctis is comfortable around.”

 

“ Still it's hard to believe that Noctis is afraid of his own – ”

 

Prompto broke off, having just spotted Noctis awake and looking right at him. Noctis shrunk back under the blanket, wondering if he was going to be scolded.

 

“ I'm sorry. Did we wake you?” Ignis quickly wiped his hands and knelt next to the long bench. Ignis always seemed to check up on Noctis, making sure he was all right. Such attention and concern made Noctis awkward and uncertain how to react.

 

He settled for nodding instead.

 

“ Did you sleep well?” Prompto asked.

 

Noctis shrugged carelessly as he sat up, the blanket slipping off his shoulders. He found himself staring at the large window, so close to him and clear enough for him to look through, to see the sun peaking out from the trees in the distance, shimmering many shades and hues of pink, gold and purple. He couldn't tell if it was morning or night time.

 

“ It's early morning,” Ignis gently said as if reading Noctis's mind. “ You've slept long into the night.”

 

Had he really been that tired? Then again, Noctis liked his naps and sleep time and would enjoy sleeping as much as he could.

 

“ Ready for some breakfast?” Prompto asked, already piling a plate with more food than Noctis had ever seen. “ Ignis wasn't sure what you liked, so he made a little of everything.”

 

Prompto was scooping up wobbly yellow mush, steaming thin brown rolls and fluffy golden-brown circles topped with thick liquid and strange other items on top of it. Noctis eyed all of it warily. Was that really food?

 

“ You haven't seen these kinds of food before?” Gladio asked, having noticed his apprehensive expression.

 

Noctis's frown was answer enough.

 

“ These are scrambled eggs, sausages and pancakes,” Ignis pointed to each one.

 

“ Give it a try,” Prompto encouraged as he slid the plate towards Noctis.

 

Carefully, Noctis prodded the yellow eggs with his fork. It was certainly soft and it did smell delicious up close. He glanced at Ignis and Prompto who was nodding encouragingly at him.

 

He took an experimental bite.

 

“ Wow!” Noctis's eyes lit up. “ This is great!”

 

He was too busy diving into his second and third and fourth bites to notice the looks of relief on their faces.

 

“ I'm glad it's to your taste,” Ignis said as he pushed Noctis's chair closer to the table so no food would fall on his lap. “ I wasn't sure what you normally had for breakfast.”

 

“ Mostly sandwiches,” Noctis said, his cheeks puffed out with pancakes now that was so soft it melted in his mouth. “ Sometimes oatmeal.”

 

“ I see. Peanut butter and jam sandwiches are pretty good.”

 

Noctis stared curiously at Prompto. “ What's peanut butter and jam?”

 

For some reason, Prompto looked dismayed. “ You don't know what peanut butter and jam is? What was in your sandwiches then?”

 

“ Nothing.”

 

Even Gladio appeared disturbed. “ Well, if you'd like, perhaps tomorrow I'll make a peanut butter and jam sandwich for you,” Ignis calmly said, though his hand appeared to holding on his knife tightly. “ So you can try it and see if you like it.”

 

Noctis could hardly contain his excitement. After having the same breakfast every day, Ignis's food tasted heavenly compared to what he was used to. He hoped Ignis would always make breakfast for him.

 

Breakfast soon passed and with his belly full and taste buds satisfied, Noctis wiggled off his chair and began going through the cabinets, much to his companions' confusion.

 

“ What are you looking for, buddy?”

 

“ Soap, water and cloth.”

 

Prompto looked puzzled. “ Why do you need that?”

 

Did adults not clean and wash their floor first thing in the morning? How did the floors stay clean then? “ I always wash the floor in the morning,” Noctis explained.

 

A look passed over Prompto's face. “ You don't have to do that here.”

 

Noctis frowned. Adults were really strange. “ Why not?”

 

At that, Prompto became flustered and mumbled something under his breath. He wasn't able to answer because Ignis interrupted.

 

“ Noctis, a doctor will be stopping by to see you this morning.”

 

Almost immediately, Noctis froze. “ A doctor?” he repeated numbly.

 

“ The doctor is just coming for a check up,” Ignis soothed. “ To make sure everything is fine.”

 

“ But I feel fine,” he protested.

 

A brief look passed between the three of them. Noctis was beginning to get tired of all these secretive looks the adults kept having. “ It won't take long,” Ignis reassured.

 

And sure enough, no more than fifteen minutes later, the doctor came into the room, not looking everything like the books Noctis had read with the long white coat and stethoscope around their neck. If anything, they were dressed much like Ignis, crisp, formal and orderly.

 

“ Hello Noctis,” the man smiled kindly at him. Regardless, Noctis shied away, retreating closer to Ignis's side, staring at the floor that hadn't been washed yet.

 

“ If you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions. Could you tell me how old you are?”

 

Noctis glanced at Ignis who nodded encouragingly. “ Six,” he mumbled.

 

“ Six years old? You are practically an adult,” the doctor said.

 

Noctis didn't feel like an adult though. Adults were tall and big like Father. He wasn't.

 

And so, the questions continued. The doctor would ask this and that and with Ignis's gentle nudging, Noctis would quietly answer.

 

What was it like in your room? What kind of foods did you eat? Was there anyone else in the room with you? What sort of activities did you do in the room? Was there sunlight coming into the room? Did he see any insects sneaking into the room?

 

Each question made Noctis more and more fidgety and restless. He couldn't have been more thankful when Gladio cut in and said that was enough questions for today.

 

The doctor looked slightly flummoxed but relented. “ Since you've been such a good boy answering my questions, here is a treat for you.”

 

He held our a brightly colored lollipop and Noctis almost immediately unwrapped it and crammed it in his mouth despite Ignis's light chastising that he just had breakfast.

 

Just as Noctis was savouring the sweetness of the lollipop, the doctor began opening their bag and pulling medical equipment out. Including what appeared to be a syringe and needle.

 

He promptly choked.

 

Prompto, having seen Noctis's pale face, quickly said, “ Do we have to do that now?”

 

“ These immunizations should be done right away. He hasn't had any exposure to – well, anything since he was a baby. His body hasn't developed any resistance to germs or bacteria. There is a greater risk that his immune system is unable to handle even the most basic bacteria.”

 

Germs? Bacteria? What did the doctor mean that Noctis wasn't exposed to them?

 

“ What if we tried supplements, potions and oral antibiotics to temporarily boost his immune system?” Ignis smoothly suggested. “ It will be less invasive for Noctis in the meanwhile. We are still working on – making him more comfortable around us. I don't want to push him into anything he isn't ready yet.”

 

The doctor frowned. “ I understand but I don't feel that supplements alone will be as effective.” He chewed the bottom of his lip thoughtfully as he took note of how still Noctis was and how tightly he was holding the sticky lollipop that now laid forgotten in his lap, the blue staining his fingers. He finally sighed. “ One more day wouldn't make a big difference.”

 

Prompto looked as relieved as Noctis felt. “ That's great!”

 

“ However for the next twenty-four hours, he must be on a very aggressive and strict regime of vitamins and supplements to protect his immune system. He must stay inside for the time being and the three of you as well as any visitors must be sterilized and sanitized. I won't be the one to tell His Majesty why – ”

 

The rest of the doctor's voice was drowned out by Noctis's relief. He must be one of the luckiest boys in the world to have friends like Ignis and Prompto to stop doctors from sticking needles into him.

 

“ Why don't the doctor and I will continue our conversation outside?” Ignis was saying. “ Noctis, why don't you stay here with Prompto and Gladio?”

 

Noctis shifted fretfully. “ I can't go out?” He didn't get a chance to feel the grass and dirt on his feet because Ignis had been carrying him the whole time.

 

Ignis knelt beside him. “ Please bear with us a little longer,” he kindly said. “ I know you want to go outside but we want to make sure it's safe for you first. That's why the doctor and I have to talk.”

 

It still sounded very perplexing to Noctis but he nodded.

 

“ Thank you for being so patient. I'll be back soon.”

 

Ignis left with the doctor who heartily gave Noctis another lollipop (to be eaten after lunch, Ignis sternly said) out a very big opaque window that was tall enough to accommodate their height. Ignis had explained to him before that it was a door that separated the room from the outside.

 

Noctis tried to hold back a sigh as he caught a glimpse of the sun and the swaying grass before the door closed shut.

 

The outside was so close and yet so far away.

 

“ I know what will cheer you up,” Prompto bounced on his toes, seemingly bursting at the seams with an idea. “ Just give me one second!”

 

With the words barely out of his mouth, Prompto already ran out of the door, leaving Noctis and Gladio to stare at the swinging door.

 

“ What is he up to?” Gladio muttered under his breath. Noctis wasn't able to answer because he didn't have a clue either what Prompto was doing either.

 

That's when he realized this was the first time he was left alone with Gladio.

 

Gladio was hard to read. Ignis was both strict and kindly. Prompto like a bundle of cheerful energy. Gladio on the other hand consistently wore a stoic grim expression and was so broad-shouldered and muscular that Noctis felt intimidated by it.

 

“ So,” Gladio spoke first. He appeared as awkward as being alone with Noctis as Noctis felt. “ What kind of things do you like to do?”

 

“ Coloring. Reading,” he shrugged. “ Sleeping.”

 

Gladio threw back his head and actually laughed. It was a rather nice sound, Noctis mused to himself. “ Not unlike another kid I know,” he chuckled.

 

The thought of other children like him made Noctis perk up. “ Another kid?”

 

He hummed. “ My sister. She's fifteen.”

 

In Noctis's mind, that's nearly an adult. Not to mention a _girl_.

 

“ A sister is a girl, right?” Noctis awkwardly clarified. He never met a girl before, only having seen them in his picture books.

 

Gladio had an expressionless look. “ Yeah. Sisters are girls,” he finally replied.

 

He wondered what she looked like (according to his books, they had long hair and decorated themselves in jewelry and wore dresses) and if she would like to color and read with him too.

 

Gladio, eyes always sharp and alert, appeared to have read his thoughts. “ I can bring you to see her later,” he gruffly said. “ She's not here at the moment but I'm sure she would like to meet you too.”

 

Noctis was barely able to stammer out if his sister would actually want to even meet him when Prompto barged through the door with just as much enthusiasm as he had left, carrying something bulky in his arms.

 

Gladio eyed it suspiciously. “ Where did you find that?”

 

“ Spotted it on our way out from the tower,” Prompto blithely said. “ We can't bring Noctis outside but that doesn't mean we can't bring a little of the outside into here!”

 

In Prompto's hands was an impossibly tiny tree contained in an equally small pot

 

He couldn't believe his eyes. “ Is that a tree?” Noctis asked in awe.

 

“ This is a bonzai tree,” Prompto proudly explained. “ It's a special kind of tree that's grown in pots.”

 

Gladio still didn't look convinced. “ You sure it's safe to bring it in here? You don't know who else has been touching it.”

 

“ Ignis said the same thing. But how could you say no to that face?”

 

Noctis wasn't paying attention to what Prompto was saying. He simply couldn't stop admiring the small tree. “ Can – can I touch it?” he shyly asked.

 

“ Of course!” Prompto brought it closer to him. “ It's all yours.”

 

Slowly, Noctis reached out and his fingers brushed against the bark. He could almost laugh at how rough and scratchy and _real_ it felt.

 

He began to trace the leaves, marvelling at the greenness of it and how soft the leaves were, fanning out in all directions. There were dozens of leaves (he did try to count them all), small enough for him to cup all of them in his hands.

 

Moving down, Noctis oh so carefully pressed his hands into the dirt and rocks and moss, delighting in the sponginess of the soil between his fingers, feeling it coat into the lines and crevices of his skin. What would he give to tell Father about this?

 

_Snap!_

 

Startled, Noctis looked up to see Prompto aiming a strange black device at him. “ Smile for the camera!”

 

At Noctis's blank look, Prompto hastily explained, “ This is something used to capture real-life moments into a photo.”

 

“ Like pictures in a book?”

 

“ Kinda. Wanna see?” Prompto held out the camera for him. And sure enough, at the back of the camera there was an exact replica of Noctis himself as if he was looking at a mirror, hands deep into the pot, eyes bright and excited, a little smile across his mouth.

 

“ Wow,” he breathed.

 

“ Exactly. Pretty cool, huh?” Prompto beamed. “ Here, let's take one together.”

 

With his other arm, Prompto scooted next to Noctis, much closer than he had anticipated. Noctis tensed briefly before remembering this was Prompto and this was his friend and Ignis had already embraced him once before.

 

There shouldn't be anything wrong with Prompto sitting so close to him and yet, Noctis still felt a little anxious because no one other than Father had been that close to him. And sometimes the way Father touched him, it was rough and even unpleasant if Noctis chose to admit. He wasn't sure how to react if someone else came into his space and what he should do as a response.

 

Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Gladio raised a hand to knuckle Prompto on the head. “ Not going to include me?” he grumbled as his hand casually nudged Prompto, allowing a bit of breathing space for Noctis.

 

It seemed strange to Noctis how Gladio was always able to pick up on the times when Noctis was uneasy or uncomfortable. It made him feel a little more affection for the large man.

 

“ On three, everyone smile!” Prompto said, angling the camera to include all three of them. Prompto was grinning from ear to ear as he posed and Gladio allowed a smirk.

 

Noctis couldn't help but smile a little wider too.

 

This was going to be the best day ever.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where would we be without the obligatory Sick!Noctis part? Especially with all that buildup regarding his low immune system. It also broke my heart to write the last segment but I had to.

For some reason, Noctis's head and throat felt a little funny, like it was full and heavy and scratchy.

 

Ignis had came back from his talk with the doctor and was now preparing lunch. Noctis was watching with fascination as Ignis cut food into smaller pieces and set them aside and make smoke sizzle from it, as well as boiling some water off at the side.

 

He had been unimpressed with the dirt scattered across the floor and the soil under Noctis fingernails. Ignis made Noctis wash his hands at least three times before Ignis was satisfied his hands were no longer “like some uncultured garden”. He also made Prompto and Gladio sweep and clear the floor of any traces of dirt multiple times.

 

“ Someone is a clean freak,” Gladio said in an obnoxiously loud voice, winking at Noctis, despite Ignis's disapproving glare at Gladio.

 

Noctis didn't know what a clean freak was but he didn't mind cleaning the floor with Prompto and Gladio. Prompto seemed to have more fun sliding on the wet floor and Noctis showed him how he always did it and they started a race where they both nearly collided into Ignis.

 

Gladio laughed again and Noctis decided Gladio had the best kind of laugh. Prompto was a close second as he was wheezing and doubling over as he pointed at Ignis's pinched look.

 

It was the most fun Noctis ever had. He never wanted to go back into the room. He wanted every day to be like this from now on.

 

If only his head and throat would stop feeling so weird.

 

“ You all right, Noctis?” Gladio asked, startling him from his thoughts.

 

He hesitated. He didn't want to bother Gladio with something as small as this. “ I'm all right.”

 

Gladio was not swayed. He frowned, reaching forward to press a hand on Noctis's forehead. For a moment, Noctis thought Gladio would roughly pat his head like Father had done many times, even if Noctis protested and didn't like the way Father's hand seemed to ruffle his hair with unnecessary abrasiveness.

 

To his surprise, Gladio's touch was quite gentle as he brushed Noctis's hair aside to touch his skin. “ You feel warm,” he said with a tone of not _quite_ worry.

 

His words apparently carried a lot of weight because Ignis whipped around from the counter and Prompto almost dropped the camera.

 

He shrunk away from their unrelenting stares. “ Is that a bad thing?” Noctis nervously asked.

 

Ignis didn't answer as he too pressed a hand to Noctis's head. “ Can you tell me if anywhere hurts?”

 

He didn't say anything at first. “ Noctis?” Ignis prompted.

 

“ My throat.”

 

Ignis sighed. “ I'm going to make you some warm lemon water with honey. That should soothe your throat.”

 

The three of them then leaped into a flurry of movement and action that bewildered Noctis.

 

Ignis was pushing his carefully prepared foods aside and grabbed a round yellow fruit and slicing it with determined energy.

 

Gladio had stepped aside to the door and he was pressing something into the device in his hands, mouth curled in uncertainty.

 

Prompto had his hands to his head. “ This is all my fault,” he was moaning, his voice keening in distress. “ I shouldn't have brought him the tree. He must have caught something from it. I should have known better. I should have known.”

 

It was alarming to hear how distraught Prompto sounded, especially when Prompto always seemed to be so lively and happy.

 

Noctis slid off his chair and reached forward to pat Prompto's arm, hoping to comfort him.

 

Prompto's head snapped up, eyes full of regret and guilt. “ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,” he babbled to Noctis.

 

He didn't understand why Prompto was apologizing to him. Prompto brought him a miniature tree all for him, took lots of photos with his camera with him and made it the greatest day ever.

 

Noctis would have told him that it wasn't his fault but a tickle in his throat made him cough and any words he wanted to say were nothing but raspy unintelligible words.

 

Prompto looked more remorseful either way as he gently massaged Noctis's back. Ignis quickly appeared at his side. “ Noctis, please drink this.”

 

A strange acidic scent wafted towards him. It tasted just as sour. He made a face the second the hot liquid touched his tongue. “ Do I have to?” he whined.

 

“ It will help.”

 

There was a note of finality in Ignis's voice that suggested no argument from Noctis. With a long suffering sigh, Noctis slowly finished the rest of the drink with a puckered expression, even with the liberal amounts of honey that Ignis assured was in it.

 

Still, it did help his throat a bit. Though his head was now beginning to pound and he started rubbing at his head.

 

“ Let's get you back to bed,” Ignis began to help him ease off the chair and back to the long chair. Ignis somehow managed to procure another blanket that he laid on the long chair.

 

“ But we didn't have lunch yet.”

 

“ I'll prepare a little something for you later,” Ignis absently said as he began tucking Noctis in, carefully arranging the blankets around him in a tight cocoon. “ Just stay here. You will feel better.”

 

But Noctis wanted to get up and move, wanted to see more tiny trees and other things Prompto wanted to bring him and eat more of Ignis's cooking and hear Gladio talk more about his sister.

 

But his head was throbbing more and the itch in his throat was becoming more irritable.

 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just close his eyes for a little bit.

 

~.~.~

 

The doctor was back.

 

Noctis could distantly hear the doctor conversing with Ignis and the others. His brain was too foggy to clearly understand what was being said.

 

“ I did this,” Prompto was whispering. “ It's all my fault.”

 

“ The fault doesn't lie with you, Prompto. There is a high possibility of me contributing to his fever,” Ignis sighed. “ I prepared food that his body was not used to.”

 

“ All our hands weren't properly cleaned after the battle and after we went up the tower,” Gladio interrupted, sounding frustrated.

 

“ It cannot be helped now,” the doctor firmly said. “ All that matters is that we give his body and immune system a chance to fight back. He is young. I have confidence that he will recover soon and quickly. In the meanwhile, I'll try some injections to relieve ...”

 

Injections? Did the doctor mean to stick needles into him anyways? Noctis couldn't let that happen.

 

He tried opening his eyes but the lights hurt. Noctis ended up squinting blearily at the closest figure to him.

 

“ Ignis?” he guessed.

 

“ I'm right here.” Ignis was next to him, holding his hand.

 

“ Don't let him – the black king – going to stick needles in me,” Noctis tried to explain, his voice slurring. “ If he does – I can't go back – Father won't let me – ”

 

Ignis held his hand a little tighter. “ It's all right Noctis. It's all right,” he gently hushed.

 

He could feel someone lifting his other arm, dabbing something cool against his skin. “ Wait,” he begged. “ Please. Please don't – ”

 

His protests died as Noctis felt something long and sharp puncture through his skin.

 

His first instinct was to flee and run. He cried out, trying to escape but he couldn't. His free arm flailed out, wanting to lash out but something or someone held it down.

 

He called for Father, for Ignis, for Prompto, for Gladio, for anyone to stop the pain that came again and again in his arm the second and third time.

 

Noctis was crying now, fat wet tears trickling down his cheeks. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to go home. He wanted this to all end.

 

He was barely aware that Ignis's forehead was brushing close to his, a silent comforter. He didn't realize Gladio was holding his other thrashing arm, his expression twisted in remorse and apology. He didn't know Prompto was bent close to him, murmuring reassurances that fell on deaf ears.

 

In some ways, he was thankful the darkness swept and rocked him away.

 

~.~.~

 

When he woke next, Noctis was aware of how quiet everything was. He couldn't tell if it was morning or night. His head felt like a vice was squeezing and pulsing around it. His throat was sore and raw like something scratched it. His whole body ached like he had ran into a wall. One of his arms in particular throbbed.

 

Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were watching him, expressions tense and worried. Noctis wondered why they were looking so anxious.

 

“ Is someone sick?” he whispered. His voice was hoarse and cracked and it hurt to talk any louder.

 

Ignis stroked back his hair and Noctis leaned into his touch to savor in the coolness of Ignis's fingers compared to the heat on his skin. “ Yes, someone is sick,” Ignis quietly replied.

 

“ Did you get sick?”

 

An inexplicable sadness filled Ignis's eyes. “ No. I didn't get sick.”

 

“ What about Prompto? Gladio?”

 

Prompto came into view, dark shadows under his eyes, making his hair appear even brighter. “ We're fine,” he stressed.

 

“ Get some rest, Noctis,” Gladio said in a strangely soft voice coming from a man so large and imposing.

 

Noctis couldn't help but obey. He was just so tired.

 

~.~.~

 

He slept and woke up. Only to fall back asleep.

 

Sometimes he burned, feeling the sweat coat every inch of his skin. Other times he was freezing, shivering so hard that it hurt.

 

He went too close to the sun and its rays burned him. He was feeling the ocean waves dragging him below. The monsters outside the room prowled and roared at him, a dull ringing in his ears.

 

Someone was giving him something to drink, to soothe his parched throat – water, his hazy mind supplied. But he would throw it up later, coughing and hacking, his stomach protesting anything that it was given.

 

The blanket was too hot, too tight. He tried to kick it off but it always came back to wrap around him.

 

It was too cold, too suffocating. The blanket was too thin. He tried reaching for more but it was never enough.

 

He was back in his room, the room now empty and darkened. Father was there, shaking his head, sighing in displeasure. “ I warned you, didn't I?” Father berated harshly. “ I told you to stay in the room.”

 

“ Wait, Father!” he cried out. “ I'm sorry! Please! Come back! I won't leave! I promise!”

 

But Father was gone and replaced by the black king.

 

“ I found you,” the monster said, grinning his bloodied teeth.

 

And he would scream and try to run but the black king held him down and down and down ...

 

~.~.~

 

The hand was warm and gentle yet at the same time calloused as it brushed Noctis's hair, slowly arousing him from the nightmarish world. He immediately knew who it was.

 

“ Father?” he murmured, too tired to open his eyes.

 

The hand stilled on his head. Father didn't answer right away. “ Yes Noctis, I'm here,” he softly said. The voice didn't sound quite like Father but at the moment, Noctis didn't care.

 

“ You found me?”

 

“ I did. I've – I've been looking for you for a long time.”

 

“ Are you angry that I left the room?”

 

Because Noctis had to know. Had to know if Father was upset and furious that he disobeyed.

 

“ No.”

 

That one word trembled with an emotion that he could not decipher. “ In fact, I'm very happy that you did.”

 

Noctis sighed contently. That was good to know. He burrowed closer to Father as he relished in Father's fingers stroking through his hair. He cannot remember a time when Father had last done this. “ I made some friends. I saw the sun and sky for the first time. And I got to touch a little tree.”

 

He could almost hear the smile in Father's voice. “ You did, did you?”

 

“ Uh huh. There's Ignis and Prompto and Gladio. They gave me chocolate and used Prompto's camera and Ignis made me breakfast and Gladio laughed really loud when we were cleaning the floor ... ”

 

His voice began to slur as sleep began to take hold of him once again. Father certainly noticed. “ Go back to sleep,” he said.

 

But Noctis didn't want to, not after reuniting with Father so soon. “ Can you stay? Please?” he begged.

 

He thought Father would say no. Father always said no and had to leave, had better things to do. To his surprise, Father's hand remained on his head. “ I'll stay here,” Father promised.

 

There was such warmth and tenderness in Father's voice that Noctis could burst with happiness. He was back with Father again and all was right in the world.

 

“ I love you, Noctis.”

 

Father's words were barely above a whisper as Father leaned forward to press a kiss to Noctis's forehead. But Noctis heard it.

 

“ I love you too,” Noctis managed to say, just before sinking to safe and warm dreams.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, when Noctis first leaves his original room, I placed the timing closer to evening and this chapter to be sometime in the morning. Either way, for someone who hasn't seen sunlight, it would be alarmingly bright and disorientating. Also, to avoid scaring Noctis, I purposely had the characters referring to Regis as "His Majesty" instead of "the king".

When Noctis first woke up, he was so comfortable and warm that he didn't want to wake up.

 

As the minutes lengthened, he begun to realize he was not lying on the long chair anymore but was being carried by someone.

 

For a brief moment, he believed it was Father holding him, since Father had promised to stay with him.

 

Only to be disappointed to realize it was Gladio carrying him because he knew Father's arms weren't that large and bulky.

 

He was bundled up in the blanket again, covering him from head to toe. The mask was back over his mouth too. He didn't mind it though this time because everything outside felt cold. He shifted and the arms holding him quickly adjusted to heft him higher.

 

“ Gladio?”

 

He appeared startled that Noctis spoke. “ Hmm? You awake? How are you feeling?”

 

Noctis hummed in reply, too busy trying to look for Father, wondering why the sun's light seemed to hurt his eyes more, why everything from the sky to the grass looked so dazzling. Was the sun this bright the last time he went outside? He absently wondered how long he had been sleeping. “ Did Father leave already?” he asked.

 

Gladio took a slow breath in. “ What makes you say that?” he carefully said.

 

“ Because Father found me. He said he was going to stay with me.”

 

Gladio was quiet. His silence was what Noctis was afraid of hearing. That Father did leave once again and his assurances to stay was simply another broken promise.

 

“ I'm sorry,” was what Gladio eventually said.

 

With disappointment settling and curling uncomfortably in his stomach (a part of him said he shouldn't be so upset; Father left him alone all the time, why should Noctis being outside the room be any different?), Noctis clung to Gladio a little bit tighter, a little bit closer.

 

“ Are we going somewhere?” he mumbled.

 

“ Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

 

“ Are we going back to the room?”

 

“ No.” The roughness in Gladio's voice made him blink. “ We're going to ... someplace safer.”

 

“ So the black king won't find me?” Noctis shuddered, wondering if the sharp pains at his arm was only the remnants of the nightmare of the black king coming and stabbing him with his needles and claws.

 

Gladio grunted, not quite giving an answer.

 

“ Where's Ignis and Prompto?”

 

“ Right here, buddy!”

 

Gladio lifted the top of the blanket for Noctis to see better, just as Prompto bounded to his side immediately. “ Haven't seen you open your eyes in so long,” he teased. “ You doing okay?”

 

“ I guess so,” he honestly said. His body still ached and exhaustion seeped throughout down to his bones but Noctis's throat and head didn't bother him anymore.

 

“ I know, I know,” Prompto nodded sympathetically. “ I'm glad you're feeling better though. We got a little worried there.”

 

“ Why?” Noctis frowned. “ I didn't go anywhere.”

 

Prompto smiled a little sad smile. “ Yeah, you're right.”

 

Noctis wasn't able to ask Prompto what he meant by that when Ignis came over too. “ Noctis, how are you feeling?” For good measure, Ignis placed a hand over Noctis's forehead and nodded in satisfaction. “ Good. Your fever remains broken. You must be feeling thirsty.”

 

Ignis must be a mind reader because Noctis _was_ thirsty. And hungry too. It must have been ages since he last ate the breakfast Ignis made him.

 

“ I've prepared some drinks and snacks in our vehicle,” Ignis was saying. “ If you could be patient with us a little bit longer, we are just getting ready to leave.”

 

“ Leave?”

 

“ We are going to be heading to a city called Insomnia. It's at least a week of travel depending on the weather and ... other conditions but that is where we are going.”

 

Noctis wasn't sure if he heard right for a moment. “ A city? Like with buildings and cars and roads and people?” he asked, excitement building up.

 

Ignis's gaze softened. “ Yes. Insomnia has all of that.”

 

“ And more,” Prompto helpfully chipped in.

 

Noctis's eyes went wide. “ Like what?”

 

Prompto was just starting to explain about parks and gardens when he trailed off, something having caught his eye behind Ignis. Gladio turned around so Noctis could have a better view too.

 

There was a man who was almost as large and muscular as Gladio, his austere expression (Noctis didn't think someone could have a more stern look on their face than Ignis) set as if sculpted in stone.

 

“ Marshall, good morning,” Ignis politely greeted. “ Noctis, this is Cor. He is ... someone who came to help us find you.”

 

Said man nodded in acknowledgement. His steel-like eyes flickered to Noctis who blanched at such attention and quickly pressed closer to Gladio's chest.

 

For a moment, Cor didn't speak, his eyes remaining on Noctis, before he finally relented in his fixed gaze and turned to Ignis to say, “ His Majesty would like you to take the Reglia.”

 

A slight pause. “ Whoa, _the_ Reglia?” Prompto sounded stunned.

 

“ While this is a great honour His Majesty has bestowed us, I'm uncertain as to why we will be taking the Reglia specifically,” Ignis slowly said.

 

“ The safety and comfort of ... the child is his priority.”

 

Questions buzzed in Noctis's mind. Who exactly was Cor? And who was this His Majesty person they keep talking about? Why was he doing this for them? For Noctis? Especially since he had never met Noctis before.

 

Finally, one question won out and Noctis whispered to Gladio, “ What's a Reglia?”

 

“ It's the name of – a special car,” Gladio replied. “ It looks like we will be riding in it on the journey back home.”

 

“ What's so special about it?”

 

“ Well, it belongs to an important person. He's letting us borrow the car for a bit.”

 

“ Why?”

 

“ Because they are very nice to us.”

 

“ But why are they important?”

 

Gladio's mouth was pressed in a line like he wasn't certain whether to sigh or continue answering the questions of a curious child.

 

That was when Noctis realized their conversation was being heard by someone else.

 

Cor's expression had a miniscule change, a barely noticeable twitch at the corner of his mouth. It was almost as if he wanted to smile.

 

But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “ Here are the keys,” Cor said, all businesslike and matter-of-fact, handing it to Ignis. “ I hope you will take good care of the Reglia.”

 

“ O-of course,” Prompto stammered, staring at the keys in wonder. “ I mean this _is_ the Reglia we are talking about.”

 

Cor gave an unimpressed glower at Prompto before turning to Ignis and Gladio. “ I wouldn't advise letting him to drive it though.”

 

“ Hey!”

 

“ Do you want to the one to explain to His Majesty why there will be inevitably a scratch on one of the doors?”

 

“ On second thought ...” Prompto gulped nervously. “ It's all yours, Ignis.”

 

Gladio grinned. “ Though if Ignis drives, we will fall behind because of how careful and slow he drives.”

 

“ It is not a matter of being late when it is a concern for safety,” Ignis coolly reminded.

 

Noctis was still marvelling over the thought that all three of his friends were amazing adults who were able to drive when Cor, apparently having enough of the bickering, told them to hurry up and get to the Reglia.

 

They passed by several cars, not much different than how his books mostly described them. Noctis was slightly dissatisfied to see that they weren't brightly colored like with red or blue like his books had shown them as.

 

There were a lot of other people, dressed in varying strange clothes and designs, with multitudes of different faces, hairstyles and speeches. Noctis kept peeking from under his blanket at them while trying to avoid their stares. Some bowed and even clapped and cheered as they walked by. (if he looked up, he would have seen the glare on Gladio's face directed as those people as a warning).

 

But as their group was directed by a darkly dressed man just further past those boring cars (who also wouldn't stop sneaking glances at Noctis), they arrived at the car that must be the Reglia because Noctis immediately fell in love with it.

 

“ Wow,” Noctis breathed.

 

The Reglia was the most beautiful and magnificent car he ever laid eyes on. The car was beyond stunning and the sun only made it appear more silken and new. He couldn't help but lean forward and brush his fingers over the glossy metal, revelling in how smooth it was.

 

“ You can say that again.”

 

“ Wow?”

 

Gladio bit back a chuckle. “ Come on, let's get you inside.”

 

The inside was just as impressive with beige-colored seats that were so soft Noctis felt his hands could sink into it. It was the smallest room he had been into, with the ceiling just brushing against his head if he stood up straight.

 

It was mind-boggling as Ignis and Prompto tried to explain that inside the car was not an enclosed room. It was simply the interior of the vehicle and they had other ways – windows, the car roof, _four_ doors – to go back to the outside when they chose to.

 

Two people – in this case, Ignis as the driver and Prompto as the passenger – could sit in the front while three people in total could be at the back as Gladio and Noctis was currently inhabiting.

 

Noctis was still running his fingers over the doors and the window handles when Ignis called his attention from the front (it was strange how they were separated by a chair that couldn't move).

 

“ Someone has gifted you with some clothes,” Ignis announced, passing over a neatly folded long-sleeved jacket, shirt, pants, a hat and _shoes._

 

Noctis slowly ran his fingers through all the clothes, its material carefully sewn and well taken care of. He never got gifts from anyone other than from Father. “ Who?” he asked.

 

Ignis was saved from answering because there was something else on top of his brand new clothes that caught Noctis's eye. It was an unique pale blue fox-like creature with long pointed ears and a fluffy tail.

 

“ That is a Carbuncle. A mythical creature said to bless those with healing and dreams,” Ignis answered instead. “ This is a figurine of the Messenger however. A good luck charm, if you will.”

 

Noctis stared at the Carbuncle and the huge pile of clothes held in his small hands. Just who was this person who so kindly and graciously gave so much to someone like him?

 

A rumble coming from inside the Reglia and a light tremor of the car startled Noctis out of his thoughts. He immediately scrambled to Gladio's side, grabbing his burly arm that was inked with black swirls and strange designs. Was the car coming alive to eat him?

 

“ It's just the car starting up,” Gladio calmly explained. Though he didn't try to pry Noctis's fingers from his arms. “ That's normal.”

 

He could feel even the seat trembling slightly underneath his palms. “ Really?” he said, unconvinced. Because the last time he felt something rumbling underneath him, he could have sworn it was monsters breaking into his room.

 

Ever vigilant, Gladio noticed his growing apprehension. “ Hey,” he said firmly, directing Noctis's full attention towards him. “ I'm your Sh – your friend,” he stuttered slightly at the end. “ So that means I'm going to protect you from anything that comes your way. So you don't have to be afraid.”

 

“ From any monster?” Noctis stressed.

 

“ Any monster,” he solemnly assured.

 

“ From any scary thing?” His fingers were carelessly tracing over the charcoal patterns that resembled feathers and wings. He wondered if Gladio was fond of birds and other winged creatures.

 

“ All the scary things.”

 

His hand trailed down over one particular edge, believing it to be set on fire. “ And the black king?”

 

Gladio paused. “ Even him.”

 

Noctis didn't notice how Ignis exhaled sharply and Prompto was glancing anxiously at Gladio because Gladio must be as strong and powerful as the vivid images painted on his skin.

 

“ Okay,” he said, finally removing his fretful fingers from Gladio's arm.

 

For his part, Gladio simply patted his head, even if his eyes did seem a little distant.

 

“ Ready to go to Insomnia then?” Prompto said in a too loud voice.

 

His hesitation gone and replaced with bubbling excitement, Noctis nodded eagerly. “ Yeah.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Noctis first stepped on the grass was greatly inspired by Rapunzel's first encounter with grass. I just loved the way the animation was able to capture the variety of emotions as she felt the grass against her toes for the first time. For this chapter, I mostly wanted to develop Noctis and his relationships with the rest of the boys in good old fashion road trip style.

Noctis suspiciously eyed the grass. “ It looks pointy.”

 

“ Nah. Grass is pretty soft.”

 

He, Prompto and Gladio were out in the biggest field Noctis had seen, filled with grass, flowers and rocks.

 

For the past few days, Noctis could only stay inside the Reglia and watch with longing as the grassy fields and misty mountains flew past him as the Reglia drove along the road.

 

Ignis made sure he was wearing the long-sleeved jacket and pants all the time, saying it was to keep him warm. He also instructed that Noctis had to keep wearing the face mask, shaded sunglasses and a hat to protect him. It was itchy and strange to wear those things all the time when before Noctis could wear whatever he wanted in the room.

 

At least Ignis knew better than to convince Noctis to wear shoes. After the fourth time of Noctis wiggling out of the shoes that were too tight and constricting, Ignis stopped insisting.

 

The Reglia became a new room of sorts for Noctis, where he spent his time inside playing games, eating snacks and reading books with Gladio and Prompto while Ignis drove or when they stopped for the night, one of them would stay and sleep with him inside. The other two would go off and “camp” and Noctis could see them sometimes in the distance and watched with fascination as a fire would be started.

 

For mealtimes, Noctis still had to stay inside in the Reglia but Gladio taught him how to open the window and he could poke his head out and be both inside and outside at the same time.

 

Now that Noctis learned how the wind was invisible and not like the dotted swirls in his books, he loved the feel of it against his face and how it danced over his hair. He would always try to lean forward out of the window as far as he could to feel the wind against the rest of his body before Ignis or Gladio would have to catch him lest he fall out completely.

 

There would be other cars in the distance, driving nearby or in the distance. Noctis always tried to count them as they drove past them but it was hard to tell which car was which since a lot of them looked alike.

 

One time, a car drove by and from the window, Noctis could have sworn that he saw someone wave to him. He ducked his head away from the window and the next time he looked up back, that car and that person was gone.

 

To his disappointment, Prompto didn't bring him any more tiny trees or any other plants from outside. The one that Prompto had given him was currently being taken care of by someone else, since it wouldn't fit in the car. Prompto showed him pictures inside another car and for the time being, Nocits had to be content with that.

 

Today had a great start when Ignis declared him fit and well enough to step outside and could at long feel the grass on his feet.

 

But some reservation and hesitation struck Noctis as he gripped Prompto's neck a little harder as Prompto and Gladio walked a little ways away from the Reglia and Ignis who was currently cooking lunch.

 

“ The grass won't hurt, right?” Noctis asked for the tenth time.

 

“ It's a bit prickly but it won't hurt,” Prompto reassured. “ Here, let me – oof, take off my shoes.”

 

To prove to him, Prompto attempted to remove his shoes one-handed while still carrying Noctis before nearly toppling over until Gladio steadied them both.

 

“ You're an idiot,” Gladio grunted. “ Here, let me take him.”

 

Gladio hefted Noctis up and he bit back the gasp at the umpteenth time at how weightless he felt in Gladio's arms especially from the transfer from Prompto to Gladio. He immediately clung to Gladio's shirt in case he fell. “ Relax, I'm not going to drop you.” Gladio actually grinned a shark-like smile.

 

Prompto evidently thought the same as Noctis. “ You are going to terrify him with your ugly mug face,” he smirked.

 

“ Who has a mug face?!”

 

Prompto managed to stick out his tongue childishly while he yanked off his shoes and a pair of socks (why a person needed some white cloth around their feet before wearing shoes was mind-boggling to Noctis) before jumping out and landing on top of the grass. Noctis could see how the grass bend and curled under Prompto's feet. “ See? No harm done!”

 

Noctis refused to let go of Gladio's neck even as the man knelt down so Noctis's feet was a mere few inches from the grass. “ Go on,” Gladio prompted.

 

With one hand still cautiously holding onto Gladio's shirt, Noctis hesitantly placed his foot down.

 

The grass was cooler than he thought. He stifled a giggle at the tickling sensation against his skin. The dirt underneath was rougher and Noctis could feel tiny rocks prickling and prodding.

 

By the time he set his other foot down, Noctis decided he loved grass and dirt.

 

“ Race ya!” Prompto suddenly yelled as he shot past Noctis and Gladio, even making a swipe against Gladio's head.

 

“ You little – ” Gladio managed to mutter before shooting forward to tackle Prompto and the two of them went down in a flurry of limbs.

 

And just as Noctis reached him, cheeks slightly reddened in the effort, Prompto yanked Noctis's arm and Noctis came tumbling down with a shriek of laughter to join the three-man pile.

 

His arms and hands fanned out over the grass, every little blade brushing and tickling even through his long-sleeved shirt. The freshness of plants and earth and life greeted his face and Noctis couldn't be any more happier.

 

“ See? Nothing to be afraid of,” Prompto grinned.

 

Noctis hummed in agreement, leaning his head against Prompto's chest. He found that he liked it best when he got to stay close to someone else and feel their warmth and heartbeat and breathing.

 

“ So what else do you want to see?”

 

There was so much to see, so much he wanted to do. But one thing stood out above the others.

 

“ The ocean,” he breathed in reverence. “ I want to see the ocean.”

 

“ We're a bit far from the ocean right now,” Prompto scratched his head. “ But I'll bring you there next time. Promise!”

 

He held out his pinkie finger, curling the rest of his fingers in. Noctis stared at his finger and back at Prompto inquiringly.

 

“ Oh! Lemme explain. When people want to make a promise, they stick out their pinkie finger and wrap it around the other person's finger to seal the deal.”

 

“ Like this?” Noctis hesitantly wrapped his own pinkie finger around Prompto's.

 

“ Perfect! And now we do a shake.” Prompto bobbed their fingers up and down. “ There! It's a promise.”

 

Noctis giggled.

 

“ Lunch is ready!” Ignis called.

 

Mealtimes was always something Noctis looked forward to. Ignis made the best food in the world, even if Prompto would sometimes playfully whine how disgustingly healthy it was and Noctis always tried to remove any vegetables from the food to Ignis's dismay and Gladio's amusement.

 

Today was rice balls stuffed full of delicious things and Noctis could smell the richness of the food from the distance and his mouth was watering already.

 

Prompto was just telling Noctis all about the last time they had Ignis's rice balls and how Gladio laughed so hard that he almost choked (“ That wasn't me,” Gladio grumbled. “ It was you.”) when Ignis's phone started ringing.

 

They all knew who it was.

 

Cor was the only one who would call Ignis. He called twice or three times in the past few days, asking about little things, giving certain instructions about which road to take and this and that. All adult things, Noctis figured.

 

Noctis always watched with interest as Ignis or Gladio spoke to Cor's disembodied voice. He never had the courage to speak up and talk to Cor, even though Prompto always nudged him to try. He shied away from the phone, even though Cor physically wasn't there.

 

Until today.

 

Invigorated by the accomplishment of finally feeling grass under his toes, Noctis this time leaned forward towards the phone when cued by Prompto.

 

Prompto was beaming and Ignis nodded encouragingly as Noctis took a deep breath and spoke to the phone. “ H-Hello Cor,” he shyly greeted.

 

There was a pause. Cor usually answered right away. Noctis looked over at Prompto. “ He didn't answer,” he frowned. “ Did I do it wrong? Is the phone broken?”

 

Prompto didn't get a chance to answer because Cor finally spoke. “ Hello Noctis,” he said cautiously, almost as if he was unsure how to proceed. “ Is Ignis with you?”

 

“ Yeah. He's with me. We're eating lunch.”

 

“ That's nice,” he said distractedly. “ Can you pass the phone to him?”

 

Noctis obeyed. He was more focused on balancing his plate with his other hand to notice Ignis's frown as he spoke to Cor.

 

“ There appears to be ... a slight delay about ten miles ahead towards the west road,” Cor said in a light tone. “ I think it would be best if you take another route. Some of the Crownsguard will follow.”

 

“ If I may ask, is the incident ... man-made?” Ignis asked, his voice just as casual as Cor's.

 

“ Yes.”

 

Gladio had a sharp intake of breath at his words and Ignis's frown deepened. Even Prompto chewed his lip worriedly. “ We will take the northeast road instead, Marshall.”

 

“ Good. Be careful then.”

 

He hung up.

 

There was a nervous energy in the atmosphere after that, though no one wanted to tell Noctis why, even as they finished lunch quickly and went back to the Reglia.

 

Gladio was always looking out the window, scanning the distance for something. Prompto seemed distracted despite playing the latest card game he taught Noctis. Ignis was focused on the road, pushing the Reglia to drive faster, putting as much as distance from their lunch spot.

 

Though, by the time the sun set and Noctis managed to count five different colors across the sky and beat Prompto two times, his friends appeared a bit more relaxed.

 

Ignis decided for them to turn in early since they had a long day ahead to make up for the detour. Noctis had no problem with that because he finally got to make a campfire with Gladio (carefully though, Gladio didn't want him leaning too close) and sleep in the tent with the others.

 

The tent was roomier than the Reglia, where he could roll around all he wanted, though Ignis would preferred him to stay close to the middle of the tent. “ It can get colder near the edge,” was all he would say.

 

Noctis hardly cared about that little detail as he was too busy admiring the inside of the tent and how the walls appeared flimsy whenever he pushed against it.

 

“ Hope you'll be able to sleep with Gladio's snoring,” Prompto said, throwing himself beside Noctis. “ He sounds like a dying bear if you ask me.”

 

“ As I recall, someone else's snoring resembled a crying wolf pup,” Gladio mildly provided.

 

Prompto spluttered indignantly. “ Lies! All of it!”

 

“ Noctis can tell us whose snoring is the worse by the morning. It'll be Prompto by the way,” Gladio added in a loud whisper as he winked at Noctis who bit back a smile.

 

A pillow was thrown and smacked Gladio in the face.

 

This time, Noctis couldn't stop the grin.

 

“ Maybe it will be Noctis's snoring that will keep us up,” Prompto teased as he attempted on retrieving his pillow from Gladio who was doing his best to hold up out of his reach.

 

Noctis stuck his tongue out, mimicking Prompto.

 

“ Ignis has been suspiciously quiet about this,” Gladio raised an amused eyebrow at Ignis who was busy pushing buttons on his phone.

 

“ Why would it matter to me who snores the loudest?” He paused. “ And I can assure you _I_ don't snore.”

 

Gladio snorted. Prompto exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. Noctis didn't know why the other two didn't believe Ignis because Ignis was one of the most perfect people he had ever known so if Ignis said he didn't snore, he didn't.

 

“ Lights out,” Gladio called as he dimmed the lamp.

 

Ignis was just finishing tucking Noctis in and smoothing away any unnecessary creases. For Noctis who never had anyone tuck him into bed and stay with him throughout the night, he felt both embarrassed and comforted by such attention.

 

“ Good night, Noctis. Sleep well.”

 

“ Good night, Ignis.” And not wanting to leave the others out, Noctis added, “ Good night Gladio. Good night Prompto.”

 

“ Night.”

 

“ Good night buddy!”

 

With Carbuncle in his hand and surrounded by his friends, Noctis felt completely content and warm as he drifted to sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be spoilers in this chapters regarding a certain character, just as a heads up. I always did have a soft spot for a hardened person/being being melted by the innocence of someone else, especially if it was a child.

Something woke Noctis up.

 

Which was strange since usually Noctis could sleep through anything.

 

He sat up, trying to locate the cause. Gladio was sprawled out, snoring. Ignis was still like a statue. Prompto shifted and lazily opened his mouth but remained asleep. The numbers on Ignis's phone indicated it was a mere few hours later after they said good night.

 

There was a tug again, a call for him to go outside. Against his better judgement, Noctis climbed over Prompto and stepped out of the tent.

 

The campfire that Gladio had doused was lit up once more and someone was standing by it.

 

She was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and feminine features. Her eyes were closed, black eyelashes fluttering against her pale skin, but her head turned in his direction as soon as he exited the tent. A soft smile graced her dainty lips as she took notice of Noctis, making her appear even lovelier.

 

“ Hello,” she said. Her voice was soft and musical.

 

Noctis didn't answer. He wasn't quite sure what to say or do so he remained standing by the tent's opening, feeling a bit foolish. But the mysterious woman didn't seem to mind.

 

“ I am Gentiana. A Messenger,” she introduced herself.

 

“ A Messenger?” Noctis repeated in confusion. Then his eyes blinked in recognition. “ Oh! You mean like Carbuncle?”

 

He held out the figurine for her. Gentiana's smile widened.

 

“ It is good that your retainers have spoken to you of Carbuncle. He is a Messenger like I, helpers of the Oracle and ambassadors for the will of the Astrals. This Messenger comes before you on behalf of the Oracle, to offer our guidance as you navigate through this world, now that you are liberated after the Accursed had captured and stolen you away.”

 

It all sounded very confusing to Noctis, having heard plenty of words that he wasn't used to or ever heard of before. “ But ... I wasn't captured,” he slowly said.

 

“ The Accursed is cunning and treacherous,” was all Gentiana seemed to want to say about the matter. She pressed onwards. “ Come and sit next to the fire. For the night is cold.” She beckoned him to the chairs that Noctis could have sworn that Prompto packed away.

 

Regardless, Noctis made his way over to her. He shyly scooted up on the chair as Gentiana gracefully took a seat next to him.

 

She didn't say anything at first. Noctis awkwardly shifted in his seat. He wasn't sure how to act with a girl so close to him, no less such a beautiful one. Finally, he gathered his courage and asked, “ Who is the Oracle?”

 

“ The Oracle is blessed with the powers to cleanse the world of darkness and to commune with the gods above. You may also know her as Lady Lunafreya.”

 

He racked his brains. He thought Ignis might have mentioned that name before.

 

“ The Oracle has sent me to ask you how you are faring, after stepping out into the world,” Gentiana continued.

 

“ Faring?”

 

“ It means how you are doing.”

 

“ Okay, I guess?”

 

Gentiana seemed to be patiently waiting for something else so Noctis finally mumbled, “ Well, I left the room to go outside like I always wanted.”

 

“ Indeed.” She sounded amused. “ What else have you discovered?”

 

“ That the sky was bluer than what my books told me. And that grass is soft even if it does tickle. The wind is invisible and feels great on my face. There are lots of tiny and tall trees and mountains as high as the sky.”

 

Excitement starts to color his voice. Noctis just couldn't help but continue, gesturing his arms to emphasize his enthusiasm to Gentiana. “ And Ignis makes the best food in the world. Prompto can take real-life photos on his camera. And Gladio is the strongest there ever was.”

 

Gentiana gave a soft laugh, a sweet melodious sound if Noctis had ever heard of one. “ It is good that you have seen and done so much in such a short time.”

 

“ You have a pretty laugh,” he breathed.

 

She appeared taken back. “ I do not understand your meaning.”

 

Noctis flushed. “ It sounds nice,” he mumbled. If Gladio's laugh could shake mountains and vibrate the earth, Gentiana's could soar through the clouds and skim alongside the wind.

 

“ Very few have ... complimented me in that manner,” Gentiana slowly said, sounding uncertain for the first time.

 

“ But it's true!” Noctis looked up at her. How could she not realize what a pretty laugh she had? “ It's one of my favourite laughs in the world,” he vehemently insisted, hoping to convey his sincerity to her. Not that Noctis had heard a lot of laughs in his lifetime but he would defend Gentiana's laugh as best as he could.

 

Gentiana laughed again and Noctis couldn't help but smile. It really was a lovely laugh.

 

“ My thanks for your sincerity, young one. It is heartening to know that the darkness has yet to taint your kind heart.”

 

She raised her head to look beyond the fire, perhaps seeing something further than plain sight could see. “ The darkness is held at bay for now,” she quietly said, previous mirth all but vanished. “ But it takes only a stray lapse in judgement and thought and all could fall into ruin. I shall guide you as I am able to, per the wishes of the Oracle.”

 

“ So you will be joining us?” Because Noctis thought that would be great for Gentiana to meet Ignis, Gladio and Prompto.

 

“ I am afraid I cannot,” Gentiana gently said. His face fell. “ Nevertheless, I shall return when the time is called for.”

 

“ Then I'll get to see you again?” Noctis eagerly asked. “ Because I like talking with you. You're a nice person.”

 

Gentiana blinked, once again surprised. “ I too have enjoyed our brief time spent together as well,” she recovered quickly, smiling graciously.

 

Noctis beamed.

 

“ It's a promise then!”

 

He held out his pinkie finger, just as Prompto had shown him. And just like before, Gentiana appeared taken back, just as Noctis himself had been.

 

Perhaps Noctis did it wrong. He frowned at his pinkie finger. Or maybe this was something girls didn't do? Or did Messengers not know how to make pinkie promises?

 

Embarrassed, he began to pull away, when to his surprise, Gentiana gently looped her finger around his.

 

“ And so, let the Covenant be forged,” she softly said.

 

Noctis wasn't sure what that meant but he nodded and shook her finger like Prompto had taught him.

 

Gentiana's finger was much colder compared to Prompto's. He could feel something electric coursing through their fingers. What that meant Noctis didn't know.

 

Then, something light and cold and wet brushed against his nose and Noctis jolted back in alarm. He looked up to see white crystals sprinkling down from the dark night sky.

 

“ That is snow,” Gentiana helpfully explained.

 

Snow! What a lucky day to feel not only grass beneath his feet but to feel snow on his face too.

 

“ It's so amazing!” He couldn't help but lift his hands to the sky, trying to catch every snowflake that came his way.

 

“ Beautiful, is it not?” Gentiana appeared at peace. She too lifted her head to the skies as snowflakes flaked over her hair and kissed her cheeks. “ I ... would wish for times like this to remain unending. But the light shall diminish so long as the Accursed walks,” she murmured, more to herself than to Noctis.

 

He wanted to ask her about what she meant when there was something in the air, a crackle and a sizzle, beyond the campfire.

 

The calm and quiet that allowed for Noctis's lone conversation with Gentiana was beginning to fade.

 

Muffled voices were growing louder and clearer.

 

“ – next to me! He was right next to me! I didn't hear a thing! How could I not – ?”

 

“ Calm down, let's – ”

 

“ You don't think that Ardyn – ”

 

Noctis knew those voices. “ That's Prompto, Ignis and Gladio,” he brightly said to Gentiana.

 

Gentiana said nothing as he turned around in his chair to see Prompto, Gladio and Ignis frantically stumble out of the tent, only to spot Noctis and Gentiana sitting by the campfire.

 

“ You're awake!” Noctis chirped, oblivious to the visible relief in his friends' faces. “ I got to see snow. See?”

 

He gestured up to the sky, only to be disappointed to realize it was no longer snowing. All the snowflakes he managed to catch had melted in his hands and cheeks.

 

Prompto reached him first, grabbing his shoulders in a tight grip and pulling him away from the chair and the campfire as Gladio and Ignis stepped forward, as if to shield him from Gentiana. Noctis was surprised at the intensity behind their actions.

 

“ Are you all right?”

 

Noctis blinked at the desperation in Prompto's voice. “ I'm all right.”

 

“ Gods, don't scare me like that,” Prompto was murmuring, burying his head against Noctis's shoulder.

 

Noctis wasn't sure what he did but he didn't like seeing Prompto so sad. “ I'm sorry, Prompto. I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

“ I know you didn't. Just – just don't disappear like that again, okay?”

 

“ Okay.”

 

Ignis and Gladio were looking intently at Gentiana who had yet to move from her spot. “ Who are you?” Gladio asked roughly. His hand twitched, as if wanting to grab and hold something.

 

“ A Messenger,” she simply said.

 

“ Did Lady Lunafreya sent you?” Ignis asked, a bit more diplomatic.

 

“ The Oracle did. However there were some things that transpired that the Oracle had not predicted to come pass. Not as soon as it had.”

 

Ignis followed the tilt of Gentiana's head towards Noctis who was still being fussed over by Prompto. “ Exactly what things were not predicted?” he warily said.

 

It seemed that his current friends didn't trust his new friend very much. “ Gentiana made a pinkie promise with me,” Noctis helpfully chipped in. “ That she's going to come back and see me.”

 

Now that made Ignis's eyebrows raise and Gladio to throw an incredulous glare at Gentiana.

 

“ Is that what happened?” Gladio frowned suspiciously.

 

“ Indeed. Such a promise must not be taken lightly,” Gentiana simply said, saying no more on the matter.

 

“ Well, give us some warning next time,” Gladio snapped.

 

Gentiana only inclined her head in acknowledgement. She stood up in one fluid motion. “ My duty to the Oracles beckons. And the night is already waning.”

 

Noctis wished for Gentiana to stay longer, to show her all the things he learned the last few days, to hear her laugh again.

 

Gentiana must have seen the saddened look on his face because she said next, “ Fear not, for our paths will surely cross again. I shall look forward to our future meeting.”

 

She paused as if considering her next words. “ And should there be a need for me, I shall come to your side.”

 

Noctis smiled, not seeing the bewildered looks exchanged between Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. “ Remember you promised!” he said.

 

She smiled warmly at him. “ Of course. Until next time.”

 

And just like that, Gentiana was gone, disappeared into thin air.

 

“ Where did she go?” Noctis asked in shock and alarm, craning his head to look in the distance to see if she ran off there.

 

Ignis shook his head. “ Come, Noctis. It's past your bedtime.”

 

“ But Gentiana – ”

 

“ Messengers come and go as they will. They have powers that we can only imagine after all,” Ignis explained, one hand on Noctis's shoulder to steer him back to the tent.

 

“ What sort of powers?”

 

“ We can talk more about this tomorrow,” Ignis firmly said. “ Time for bed.”

 

Noctis didn't want to, still euphoric at making a new friend (he must be getting good at this). He still was wondering where she vanished off to, as Prompto tucked the blankets around him, though not as snug as Ignis had and as Gladio repositioned himself to be situated closer to the tent opening.

 

“ Next time, wake us up if you hear something,” Gladio sternly said.

 

“ But you were all sleeping.”

 

“ Doesn't matter. Wake one of us up.”

 

The harshness in Gladio's voice made Noctis duck his head shamefully. “ What Gladio means is that he was worried about you. All three of us were,” Ignis said. He knelt next to Noctis. “ We don't want anything happening to you without our knowledge.”

 

“ Okay,” he nodded. Noctis looked over at Gladio, apologetic. “ I'm sorry.”

 

Gladio grunted in reply. “ Go back to sleep.”

 

Prompto settled closer to Noctis, just as he had before, though this time with one arm lain near Noctis's head. “ No snoring,” he playfully reminded.

 

Noctis grinned. “ Gladio does snore the loudest.”

 

There was a displeased mutter from Gladio and Prompto's gleeful snorts just as Ignis shut the lamp off again and before Noctis knew it, he was already fast asleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the context of this story, I think Gladio, Ignis and Prompto and even Cor would be a little wary of Gentiana, just due to the fact they probably had little interaction with Messengers since I got the impression they mostly appeared between the Oracle and the line of Lucis, which wouldn't have occurred as much in this story since Noctis was abducted at a very young age. Not to mention, they will be extremely protective over little Noctis seeing how they just rescued him. I also had a bit of a hard time trying to think of simpler topics for Ignis to teach Noctis, especially a child who literally has no concept of the outside world and how to make it less overwhelming and frightening for him.

Cor called them first thing in the morning, even though Noctis was the last one awake and it seemed that Gladio hardly slept after the encounter with Gentiana.

 

“ The incident has been taken care of,” Cor reported, brisk as usual. “ Continue with your current route.”

 

“ That's good to hear,” Prompto said through a mouthful of toast.

 

Ignis threw a displeased glare at Prompto's manners even if his gaze softened slightly at Noctis giggling. “ Understood, Marshall.”

 

“ Things been quiet on your end?”

 

This was where Ignis hesitated. “ We've encountered a Messenger last night.”

 

“ Which one?”

 

“ The High Messenger.”

 

Cor paused. “ And what did she want?”

 

“ Perhaps Noctis could explain.”

 

Noctis looked up in confusion, mouth coated with jam as he was half-yawning. The other three were looking at him expectantly and Noctis had a funny feeling that Cor was waiting for an answer too.

 

“ We would like to know what transpire between the two of you during the night while we were sleeping,” Ignis prompted.

 

“ While you were _sleeping_?” Cor repeated, sounding incredulous and disapproving.

 

“ Wasn't our fault she dropped by in the middle of the night,” Prompto muttered.

 

“ She said that the Oracle sent her to meet me,” Noctis blithely told Ignis. “ Her name is Lun – Luna – ”

 

“ Lunafreya,” Ignis helpfully said.

 

“ Yeah, her! She wanted to know how I was _faring_ since I left the room.” Noctis beamed, proud that he was able to remember such an adult word. “ Gentiana has one of the best laughs – sorry, Gladio, I still like your laugh too – and it made her happy. She said she was going to come back and see me when I want her to and she promised with a pinkie promise just like Prompto showed me. And right after, it started snowing!”

 

Noctis felt very proud of himself that was the longest he had ever spoken to someone else and the fact he had four people as his audience was pleasing.

 

There was a quietness from Ignis, Gladio and Prompto and also from Cor's end. Noctis looked between them curiously, wondering why they didn't seem to share his enthusiasm about Gentiana.

 

“ Messengers aren't known for making promises like that,” Cor finally said.

 

“ My thoughts exactly,” Ignis nodded even though Cor wouldn't be able to see it. “ I know that there is a strong potential of unique encounters with Noctis and Messengers, given his ... status, but I had not anticipated this intimate of an engagement.”

 

“ Do you think it's because Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto asked.

 

“ You heard it, didn't you?” Gladio crossed his arms. “ Gentiana said Lady Lunafreya hadn't expect for certain things to happen the way it did.”

 

“ The question is _what_ ,” Ignis murmured.

 

Noctis restlessly fiddled with the remainders of his toast, no longer feeling as hungry. Despite telling Cor, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio just how amazing Gentiana was, Noctis couldn't figure out why they remained uneasy of Gentiana.

 

“ I'll speak to His Majesty about this. See if he is aware of something similar,” Cor said. “ In the meanwhile, keep me posted if anything else happens.”

 

The phone beeped, signalling the end of the call.

 

Noctis couldn't help but feel like he did something wrong.

 

“ Hey, it's nothing you did,” Prompto immediately said, noticing his unhappy expression. “ It's just ... we haven't seen Gentiana before. At first, we didn't know what she wanted with you.”

 

“ Not to mention she visited you while the rest of us were asleep,” Gladio muttered, still sounding bitter that Gentiana managed to slip past his guard without even so much a whisper.

 

“ We simply want to make sure Gentiana meant no harm to you,” Ignis added. “ Her behaviour appears contradictory to what we know of Messengers.”

 

“ But Gentiana was nice,” Noctis stressed. And after a pause, he added, “ Like Ignis.”

 

He couldn't explain though. There was something unexplainable about why he felt _called_ to Gentiana, something that beckoned him to trust her and feel comfortable and safe in her presence.

 

Similar to how he trusted Ignis and took his hand for the first time back in his room.

 

The other three looked at him with odd expressions. “ If you say so, buddy,” Prompto finally said.

 

They didn't talk about Gentiana again as they finished their breakfast and continued on their way.

 

For some reason, Noctis still felt particularly tired, even though he was the last one awake. Ignis encouraged him to take a nap and they would wake him up for lunch.

 

He had been taking more naps since he left the room, especially in the Reglia after meals and while they were travelling along the quiet roads. Ignis told him it was because he was getting more exercise and doing more activities since going outside and his body needed more time to rest and recuperate.

 

Sometimes there was a glimmer of uncertainty in Ignis's eyes when he said that, but it was always quickly smoothed over by the time Noctis questioned him about it.

 

Which definitely wasn't true because Noctis knew how to do stretches and how to exercise and run around. He did it every morning after all. He showed his friends how, resulting in Prompto and Gladio trying to see who could stretch the highest and Prompto always tried to cheat by tickling Noctis's underarms and making him squeal and laugh and they would never find out who the winner was.

 

Regardless, Noctis soon drifted as Gladio was reading one of his books out loud for Noctis's benefit.

 

He didn't remember much of what happened the rest of the day, having slept most of the day away. He thought he might have seen a frown set in Ignis's mouth as he tried to coax Noctis into eating at least half of a sandwich. He might have heard the increasingly frustrated mutters of Gladio somewhere outside the Reglia as he spoke in low worried tones with Ignis and Prompto. He might have felt Prompto scoot next to him in the car, hand warm on his back, pulling a blanket over him.

 

In his dreams though, he was playing in the snow with them, running with them. Gentiana was standing in the distance, smiling. Noctis started running towards her, hand reaching out, but something even further away, a darkened figure large and inhuman, with countless of sharpened wings, was waiting.

 

It was speaking, words indistinct and incomprehensible and they kept ringing painfully in Noctis's head. _What are you saying?_ Noctis asked. _I don't understand._

 

The rumbling grew louder, echoing and pressing against his ears, yet it still did not make any sense.

 

Even as Noctis woke up.

 

As he was trying to gather his bearings, Noctis sleepily blinked his eyes to see that Gladio was driving, which was a little strange because the last thing Noctis remembered was seeing the back of Ignis's head as he drove.

 

Someone's hand was currently brushing over his hair. He knew right away that it was Ignis.

 

Prompto's touch was playful, carefree and sometimes hesitant, like he didn't know how to channel all that energy. Gladio was firm, sometimes a little rough but precise, like he had experience with dealing with kids (of course he had; he had a sister).

 

Ignis's touch was an even balance of the two, having the lightness of Prompto's while also maintaining the steadiness of Gladio's.

 

He felt Ignis did the best job when it came to patting his head. Noctis told Ignis as much and Ignis appeared pleasantly surprised, even if Gladio and Prompto were quick to playfully argue and complain that Noctis was playing favourites.

 

Noctis also quickly realized it was dark outside. The only light came from the Reglia's headlights. He frowned, trying to remember if they ever drove at night before. He raised his head to glimpse at Prompto in the front muttering under his breath. Gladio's hands were gripping the wheel. Ignis was looking outside, lips pressed into a thin line.

 

A harsh screech from outside startled Noctis, making him scramble up on Ignis's leg, ignoring Ignis's surprise that he was now awake and peered through the window to follow Ignis's stare at a lightning-blue flash outside. Something enormous and blacked rumbled in the distance, slowly inching its way closer to them.

 

That must be the thing that caused the sky to flash and rumble, Noctis realized with dread. Back in the room, sharp flares of light followed by an incoherent booming were exceptionally deafening and it always caused the walls to tremble. And always, Noctis would cry out in terror and scurry under his blankets, hands clenched and eyes closed, hoping and wishing for Father to come and chase away those frightening things.

 

Father never did and Noctis was left alone to hide and quiver in the dark.

 

“ Noctis, what do you remember about the state Tenebrae?” Ignis asked, slowly drawing Noctis's attention to him. Ignis was smiling, even if his eyes didn't seem to share the same sentiment.

 

He frowned, wondering if this was a good time to continue his lessons with Ignis (“Do you really need to start teaching him that stuff now?” Prompto had groaned before. “ It's still early in the morning!”). At Ignis's prompting look – Ignis was a lot stricter than he first thought – he tried to recall what Ignis had told him and all the places he had pointed to on a large piece of paper called a map. “ It's ... where the Oracle lives?” Noctis answered uncertainly.

 

“ Correct. What kind of terrain does it have?” At Noctis's blank look, Ignis amended, “ What kind of land does it have?”

 

He knew that answer. “ Mountains! Lots of them! As big and tall like this!” Noctis couldn't help but stretch out his arms to show just how many mountains Tenebrae must have.

 

“ Correct, again.” Ignis's smile appeared more genuine now. “ And do you remember what special flower grows there?”

 

His brow furrowed. “ Symb – symbella – the blue one.”

 

“ Sylleblossom. It's a flower native to only Tenebrae and no other place. Now, what can you tell me about the city Altissia?”

 

Now Noctis knew that place. It was the one place he really, _really_ wanted to go to.“ It's surrounded by the ocean!” he excitedly said, nearly jumping up and down on Ignis's lap. “ Why can't we go there?” he whined.

 

“ It's because we have to go to Insomnia first,” Ignis smoothly said. “ Which is a good transition to my next question. What about Insomnia, the city that we are heading towards?”

 

“ It's the ca-capital city of ... Lucis?” he said, parroting what Ignis had taught him.

 

“ Good. Why is Insomnia different than other cities?”

 

“ Because ... we are going there first?”

 

There was a stifled snort from Prompto at the front. “ Not quite. What else do you remember?” Ignis patiently asked.

 

Noctis huffed. He wasn't all quite interested in Insomnia, seeing how he heard all about how Tenebrae had mountains and Altissia had the ocean. It seemed unfair he had to _wait_ to see those places. Compared to Tenebrae and Altissia, what was so special about Insomnia?

 

“ It has a wall?” he finally said.

 

“ Not just any wall. It's a magical barrier to keep any and all enemies out. It envelops the entire city, keeping it and its citizens safe from harm.”

 

“ Kinda like my room? Father said my room protected me from soldiers and monsters.”

 

Ignis paused. “ It's ... similar, I suppose. Continuing on, who are those that protect the city?”

 

The questions continued and soon, Noctis forgot all about the hulking mass that loomed in the distance and the dreadful rumbles and crackles coming from it as he racked his brains, trying to answer all the questions to Ignis's satisfaction.

 

It wasn't long however for something or someone else to cause him dread.

 

Darkened figures stood at the largest door Noctis had ever seen, holding long swords and pointed objects that could only be guns. They approached as Gladio slowed the Reglia to a stop.

 

The guards – who Noctis now recognized as the Crownsguard as those who protect the city according to Ignis's teachings – inspected the Reglia and those within. He shrunk against Ignis's side, frightened by their emotionless faces that seemed to look right through him, even through the window, as some of them spoke with Gladio.

 

Ignis's warm hand was the only comfort. “ Nothing to be afraid of,” he soothed. “ They simply want to verify who we are.”

 

Still, it didn't make their piercing eyes any less frightening and Ignis didn't say a word when Noctis climbed onto his lap to hide his face from them.

 

“ Why do they keep looking at me like that?” he mumbled into Ignis's shirt. “ They _always_ look at me like that.”

 

Ignis didn't answer right away. “ It's because of me,” Gladio sighed dramatically. He was finally able to push the Reglia forward into a long circular hallway meant for cars and allow them to leave behind those grim Crownsguard, much to Noctis's relief. “ They haven't seen such an amazing specimen before. People just can't get enough of my fit, well-toned form.”

 

Noctis didn't know what specimen meant but Ignis clearly did because he made an undignified sound at the back of his throat. “ Forgive me but in all our years I've known you, you are hardly a spectacle to be marvelled at,” he scoffed.

 

“ More of an eyesore,” Prompto snickered.

 

Only for his sniggers to become squawks once he received a one-handed shove from Gladio. “ Keep talking,” Gladio warned.

 

“ Though I would have pegged Ignis as the good-looking one.”

 

“ ... I beg your pardon?” Now it was Ignis's turn to sound oddly petulant.

 

“ Seriously dude, I thought you were a model the first time I met you. Like, have you seen how crisp and tailored your shirts are? I think you sent every crease and crinkle running in fear.”

 

Gladio snorted while Ignis looked affronted.

 

“ Am I right, Noctis?” Prompto reached over to nudge Noctis. “ Who's the better looking one?”

 

“ You are!” Noctis couldn't help but giggle.

 

Prompto's jaw dropped.

 

“ Because your hair reminds me of the sun and it's the brightest thing out there,” Noctis declared with all the solemnity he could muster.

 

Gladio was grinning. “ Can't argue with that logic.”

 

Ignis was nodding in approval too, eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

Prompto was making funny spluttering sounds, his cheeks aflamed. Noctis wondered why Prompto would have such a weird reaction. “ Thanks Noctis,” he finally managed to say with some coherence.

 

Noctis beamed because it was the truth after all.

 

“ We are here,” Ignis suddenly said just as the circular hallway opened up and light flooded in and Noctis could see the beginnings of buildings coming to view.

 

He held his breath.

 

“ Welcome to Insomnia.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Noctis is finally in Insomnia and in the Citadel, I would think the poor boy would get severe culture shock at how everything is very different than what he is used to. When he was in the Reglia and travelling, things might not have sunk in right away or that he believed he was simply off on an amazing journey.

Noctis took back everything he had said that Insomnia was boring and plain.

 

Because now that he was seeing the city with his own two eyes, Insomnia was simply breathtaking.

 

The road was stretched so wide that at least ten rows of cars could fit there. Smaller roads branched off in different directions, cresting over hills and some even burrowing below. Cars zoomed by under tall lamps, passing Noctis without a care in the world, shimmering colors against the night and honking loud.

 

Even though it was nighttime, people still walked the streets, under street lights, between the shops and stores. Men, women, children, young and old – they all bustled and roved between each other, carrying on with their business, appearing like tiny ants. Noctis had never seen so many people congregated together in one location and continued to amble and spread out in all directions.

 

Numerous tall buildings stretched endlessly above the skies, lights from the windows twinkling and gleaming down at them. Several smaller ones lined up, squeezed between the streets and each other. People kept entering and exiting these buildings carelessly and so easily.

 

There was so much to see, so much for his eyes to follow. Noctis kept crawling over Ignis to look at one window before springing back to the other. He even tried to squeeze between the two chairs where Gladio and Prompto were to get a better view.

 

What would he give to have Father see the same things he was seeing?

 

An abrupt thought struck Noctis. “ Will Father be able to find me here?” he absently asked.

 

“ I am certain he will,” Ignis carefully said.

 

Noctis had drawn a picture of Father to show his friends what he looked like so they could keep an eye out for Father, with his flaming red hair and his ever present black hat and long dark coat. Perhaps he didn't do a good job because Ignis had a deepened frown and Gladio had a dark look cross his face.

 

His bottom lip trembled. He hadn't thought of Father in the last few days, too excited and absorbed with all the new sights and things his friends were showing him.

 

He must be a horrible son.

 

“ Noctis?”

 

Something in his face must have shown his conflicting emotions. Because Ignis was looking at him with concern.

 

“ Is it really okay for me to be here?” he mumbled.

 

“ Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it?” Prompto said, confused.

 

Noctis absently played with a loose string on the blanket. “ Because I haven't told Father where I am.”

 

During the whole trip, there had only been vague answers from Ignis and Gladio regarding Father's whereabouts. Noctis would always look to the distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar swish of Father's jacket. Was Father so busy that he wouldn't visit Noctis?

 

“ You don't need to worry about it,” Gladio briskly said. “ We already took care of it.”

 

“ So Father won't be upset at me?”

 

“ No.” There was a strange tone in Gladio's voice. “ Not at all.”

 

Uneasiness still crept through his skin but slightly less. Noctis was able to settle a little bit back down in the seat, gazing out the window again.

 

One particular building stood out among the others. It was so spectacular and grand that it put all other buildings to shame. Even though it was nighttime, Noctis could still see the golden etches lining the building that was split in the middle as if cut by a sword. A basking glow emitted from the middle, illuminating the building and the entire night sky.

 

That was when he realized Gladio was gradually driving them closer and closer to that magnificent building as it loomed over them, casting an impressive shadow overhead.

 

“ That is the Citadel,” Ignis explained, having noticed the direction of Noctis's stare. “ That will be your new home.”

 

New home? The words sounded strange to Noctis. Home was the room and where he had always been. And for the last few days, Noctis had grown comfortable enough to start calling the Reglia his home.

 

“ We won't be in the Reglia anymore?” He couldn't help but feel heartbroken. The times spent in the Reglia with Prompt, Gladio and Ignis was among the best times he had.

 

“ We can still ride in the Reglia from time to time,” Ignis reassured.

 

“ Yeah, I'm sure its owner won't mind,” Prompto added, grinning.

 

Noctis had forgotten that the Reglia didn't belong to them. They were borrowing it for the time being. Still, it was very nice of them. Noctis hoped he could meet the owner one day and thank them because he really liked the Reglia and would definitely like to go on more rides in it. Especially to other cities like Altissia.

 

There was a faint rumble in the distance, just loud enough to remind Noctis of what laid waiting there.

 

“ That – that thing is still outside,” Noctis's eyes darted back out the window, just anxiously waiting for it to cause the sky to shriek again.

 

“ There is nothing to fear. Remember what I've told you about the Wall? The Wall will protect us from them.”

 

“ Then we can't leave the city ever?”

 

“ Of course we still can. That's why we have the Crownsguard to help us,” Ignis said.

 

Noctis kept looking back. It was too dark now and too far away to spot the lumbering mammoth of a figure. “ Why was it following us anyways?” he muttered.

 

Ignis didn't get a chance to answer because Gladio slowed down – a little bit rougher this time – and Noctis realized they had reached the very bottom of the Citadel.

 

More Crownsguard waited them at the entrance. Like before, they checked and examined them with tense scrutiny. And like before, Noctis pressed his face to Ignis's shoulder to avoid their stares.

 

At last, there was a nod of approval and they were allowed to leave the Reglia.

 

Noctis had thought the stairs leading down from his room was alarming. Here, in front of the Citadel, he could only gaze up at what must be hundreds of stairs ascending to who knows where.

 

He hadn't had a chance to practice climbing up or down stairs. It took him almost the whole journey just to get used to wiggling and sliding down the Reglia without any assistance from Ignis or Gladio or without falling flat on his face.

 

That was why he was very thankful that Gladio, a master at reading his expressions and thoughts, scooped him up out of the Reglia, one-armed like usual, and started walking towards the stairs like it was no problem. Noctis smiled in gratitude. Gladio's expression didn't change but he did nod in acknowledgement.

 

He craned his neck to watch as the Reglia grew smaller and smaller the further they walked up the stairs. Ignis had explained before that objects, people and things could shrink in size in the distance as he walked or travelled away from them. They were still there and present but to his eyes, they would appear smaller due to a change in his perspective.

 

Which to Noctis was just a funny way of saying the outside world worked in bizarre ways.

 

The Crownsguard stood as silent sentries, their eyes watchful and following his every movement. Some nodded in his direction and a few even murmured soft words that Noctis couldn't catch.

 

Gladio kept walking on for his part, eyes straight forward. Ignis and Prompto were the same. So Noctis followed suit.

 

Paintings, carvings, decorations and plants in adorned vases embellished every inch of the hallways and walls. Such beauty, excessiveness and adornment was beyond Noctis who was used to simpler things.

 

It made him feel very out of place, like he had stepped into one of the fairytale stories in his books.

 

The floor was impeccably clean and was so shiny that Noctis could see a misty reflection of himself and Gladio below. With each step Gladio and the other two took, the floor vibrated and spoke back.

 

He couldn't help but gasp. “ The floor is talking back at us,” he whispered, afraid the floor would take offence at his words.

 

“ It's an echo,” Gladio calmly explained, not perturbed at all about the prattling floor. “ Some floors and walls can do that.”

 

Noctis fought not to shudder. He didn't like the idea of inanimate objects, much less the very walls and ceilings and walls, speaking to him unbidden and uncalled for.

 

Further and further, they went up stairs and down the hallways, making Noctis feel dizzy. They even used something called an elevator to shoot up. He watched with fascination as the numbers above continued to climb higher and higher.

 

“ Are we going to the top of the building?”

 

“ Not tonight. We are going to your bedroom first.”

 

Noctis frowned. “ A room full of beds?”

 

Prompto chortled. “ Not like that. It's your own personal room to sleep and do whatever you want.”

 

It sounded awfully like his original room. “ I'll be staying there forever?”

 

“ What? No way! You can leave whenever you want. Everyone has their own bedroom, even us.”

 

Noctis's face fell as he slowly registered those words. “ We won't be sleeping together like in the Reglia and the tent?”

 

Having spent all his waking time with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio the last few days, Noctis could now not even conceive the idea of being alone. Especially in a room he had never been into, in a big city that he had never heard of until meeting his friends.

 

“ One of us will be staying with you all the time,” Ignis soothed. “ Until you are comfortable being on your own.”

 

If that was the case, Noctis never wanted any of them to leave.

 

The elevator softly chimed and the doors opened, revealing another set of guards standing along this particular hallway. A handsome wooden door was pushed open by two smartly dressed men who bowed low as their little group walked by. (“Why are they bowing?” he whispered. “ They are being polite,” Gladio replied.)

 

“ This is your room,” Ignis announced, just as Gladio set Noctis down to the floor.

 

Said room was the largest Noctis had ever seen, stretched what appeared to be for miles. An impossibly large cream-white bed was settled in the corner, silken pyjamas already laid on top. There was a window, the biggest window possible, reaching the top of the ceiling to almost the floor, allowing a breathtaking view of the city outside. A sleek long seat, similar to the one in the Reglia, was placed under the window, crowded with cushions, stuffed animals and toys.

 

Bookshelves lining the wall were filled with thick books, many with strange and long words that Noctis hadn't heard of before. Boxes filled with more colorful toys were waiting to entertain. To the other side, was a beautifully carved table, accompanied by equally lovely wooden chairs. The bonzai tree that Prompto had gifted him was placed near the table's edge, green and thriving. Papers and crayons were also neatly stacked on it. In the middle of the floor was a thick spread of a carpet, with intricate designs woven into the material.

 

Tucked in the corner was a doorway to a stunning washroom that was more expansive than the old room. A pearl bathtub was large enough to fit at least four people with a marble floor to match. Numerous fluffy towels was lined up on the wall, alongside a gleaming sink and mirror. There was the biggest closet he had ever seen nearby. It must be as large as his old bathroom with rows and columns of neatly folded clothing, shoes, jackets, all child-sized for him. Noctis wondered who could have prepared so much for him.

 

Everything was new. Everything didn't belong to him.

 

The only familiar object was his blanket that was currently folded into a neat bundle in Ignis's arms, that Ignis first used when Noctis left the room.

 

The original room.

 

Noctis now regretted not going back to the room to grab his worn out toys and books and crayons, just to have something that belonged to him, that was _his_ , something that was not so foreign and new.

 

A strange feeling was welling up in the bottom of stomach, a gnawing sensation that was making its way to his chest.

 

He stood at the doorway, refusing to move, feeling almost ill.

 

“ Noctis? What's wrong, buddy?” Prompto said, eyes wide with concern as he knelt next to him.

 

He swallowed, not uncertain how to explain it. “ I – I don't know if I should be getting all this stuff.”

 

The three exchanged puzzled looks.

 

“ I don't _get_ gifts or new things,” Noctis said, still looking at his feet. “ Father sometimes gets me gifts if I'm good. But people who don't know me are giving me gifts, letting me ride in the Reglia, letting me have this – this bedroom. And you guys too. You have been so nice to me. I ... don't think I deserve – ”

 

There was a slight hitch in his voice. He couldn't finish his sentence.

 

He didn't get a chance either way because Ignis lifted Noctis's chin so that Noctis could look at him straight in the eyes. “ Noctis, I want you to listen carefully to me. You deserve _everything_ that has been given to you and so much more. Don't ever think you deserve less.”

 

“ B-but – ”

 

“ Hey.” Gladio reached over to clasp his shoulder. “ We _wanted_ to give you those things. We didn't have to, but we _chose_ to.”

 

“ And because we're friends, remember?” Prompto added in a rare solemn tone. He scooted close to hold Noctis's hand, enveloping Noctis's tinier hand with his two larger ones. “ Friends always give and share things with other friends. It's what we do.”

 

The earnest sincerity and seriousness in their voices was enough to convince Noctis. He released a shaky breath, the tension easing off his shoulders.

 

“ Okay,” he finally said. “Okay.”

 

Noctis looked up at his friends, eyes trusting. He didn't know how to convey his gratitude to them, so he simply said instead, “ You guys are the best.”

 

Ignis smiled. Gladio patted his head. Prompto gave him a quick hug.

 

Noctis really thought he must be the luckiest boy in the world.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section ended up being longer than I thought and I had to split it into two chapters. Besides, I couldn't resist writing more about Noctis and Prompto.

Prompto was already dressed in a bright yellow jumper that illuminated his hair all the more by the time Noctis had finished his bath.

 

“ You're with me tonight,” Prompto cheerily announced.

 

Noctis didn't mind. After all, Prompto was always quick to share the thousands of photos he had taken, of animals he had seen, of places he'd been to, of sights he had visited, and he would describe every single one in loving detail and care, sending Noctis to sweet dreams where he was travelling alongside Prompto to see all those things.

 

Ignis had finished cleaning the rest of the washroom, leaving it spotless and without any hint of wetness on the tiles despite the splashes Noctis was fond of making, politely declining Noctis's attempt to help. “ My gratitude for your eagerness, but there is no need,” he had said, to Noctis's bemusement. Ignis always insisted on doing all the cleaning and washing like it was his job or something.

 

Gladio was inspecting the books on the shelves with a critical eye. “ Better speak to the head librarian about this tomorrow. There are some books that should be here,” he was muttering to himself.

 

Dressed in a fancy dark blue silky material that would be his night clothes, Noctis felt almost like a lord or a prince of some rich country. He felt comparatively contrasting to Prompto who was currently resembling a fluffy duck.

 

“ Well it is getting late and it is time for bed,” Gladio declared, having apparently finished his scrutiny of the book shelves.

 

Noctis suddenly started feeling a little forlorn. It would be the first time Ignis wouldn't be tucking him into bed and the first time without listening to Gladio's snores. He felt as if he was losing something important.

 

Seeing his expression, Ignis knelt next to him. “ Our rooms are just down the hall. See?” He pointed past the doors and down the hallway where Noctis thought he could see at least three more closed doors. “ Please do not hesitate to call upon us if you need anything.”

 

“ And the door won't be shut?” Noctis eyed the door as if it would permanently separate him from his friends.

 

“ The door won't be shut,” Ignis reassured.

 

“ Promise?”

 

Prompto's pinkie finger promises must be viral because Ignis held out a finger to let Noctis curl his own around it. “ Of course,” Ignis solemnly said.

 

Gladio had one arm scuffed around Prompto's shoulders. “ Think you can handle a kid for one night?” he grinned.

 

“ Why wouldn't I?” Prompto looked indignant.

 

“ 'Cuz you're a kid yourself.”

 

Ignis was thoroughly unimpressed with Prompto's struggles to escape Gladio's headlock while Noctis hid a grin. “ We'll be fine,” Prompto said, having managed to finally push Gladio off him. He made a playful shooing motion with his hands. “ Good night!”

 

Gladio affectionately ruffled Noctis's head. “ Have a good night you two.”

 

“ We will see you in the morning,” Ignis kindly said.

 

Noctis watched with apprehension as Ignis and Gladio became smaller as they walked down the hallway, even if the bedroom door was only half-closed, like Ignis had promised. “ They are still there, right?” he asked.

 

“ Of course they are. They are just going to their own rooms.”

 

“ But their doors are closed,” Noctis logically pointed out.

 

Prompto blinked in confusion. “ Their doors are unlocked though ... Oh! You don't have to worry,” he said, finally understanding Noctis. “ Just because a door is closed doesn't mean it won't open ever – or that we can't visit other people.”

 

“ Really?”

 

“ Yep. But with Gladio, you gotta knock first because he becomes a grumpy bear in the morning if we disturb his beauty rest.”

 

Noctis giggled.

 

“ Aaaaand it's time for bed!”

 

Noctis squealed as Prompto scooped him up, lifting him high (though not as high as Gladio) and spinning him around once and twice before they fell over in a heap onto the bed.

 

After a mock-scuffle to hoard and steal the blankets and pillows – Noctis narrowly won by tickle torture – (“I surrender! I surrender!” Prompto comically collapsed at the foot of the bed, still wheezing and shaking with laughter as much as Noctis), Prompto leaned over to reach the light switch. “ Ready to turn off the lights?”

 

Noctis grabbed Carbuncle from the small table not too far from the bed, cradling it close. At his nod, Prompto flicked off the light, leaving the window and the outside as the only source of light, albeit a dim one.

 

“ Sweet dreams, Noctis,” Prompto yawned as he flopped back onto the bed. It almost seemed within seconds after Prompto snuggled with his pillow he was already drifting to sleep.

 

Noctis tried to do the same with his own pillow but it was too lumpy to his taste. “ Night, Prompto.”

 

He tried rolling over like Prompto but he found the bed was too soft, so soft that Noctis felt like he could fall right through the mattress. Having spent the last few days either sleeping in the Reglia or in the tent, he preferred the sturdier Reglia seat or the ground than the bed at the moment. His new pyjamas itched and rubbed uncomfortably at his skin, tugging at every seam, unused to the foreign material.

 

The clock hanging somewhere in the room ticked and clicked in a disturbingly deafening rhythm. The washroom made an incoherent gurgle and the sink merrily tapped away. The wind howled and pressed against the window, rattling the glass. Outside, cars could be heard rumbling by and honking at each other. Lights from below glimmered in a myriad of colors in the distance. How there could be people still up this late at night was baffling to Noctis.

 

There was a creak from beyond the opened door. He tensed, thinking it might be a monster or the black king trying to sneak in while Gladio wasn't here. The floors beyond the door was whispering and clacking again. Soft voices, too quiet and faraway to be deciphered, could be heard down the hallway. Noctis thought two of them sounded like Ignis and Cor but he wasn't certain.

 

Everything in the room and beyond it was shifting, moving and shuffling, constantly in motion, never ending, like it was a circus.

 

It set everything inside Noctis on edge.

 

“ What's wrong?”

 

Prompto's voice interrupted the loud silence. Noctis was surprised to find that he was still awake. Prompto rolled over, facing him, eyes bright with concern.

 

He fiddled with a loose button on his shirt, focusing on staring at it rather than Prompto. He didn't want to seem ungrateful after everything Prompto and the other two had done for him.

 

“ Hey.” Prompto's voice grew soft. “ You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

“ It's stupid,” Noctis finally muttered.

 

“ Nothing's stupid if it's bothering you.”

 

Noctis wasn't used to telling others about things that bothered him. Any concerns or anxieties he brought up to Father was mostly laughed away. “ You're acting silly,” Father would always tell him, casually waving aside his fears. “ As long as you stay inside, you are safe. Don't think about such things.”

 

But he wasn't inside the room anymore. Nor was Father nearby. Noctis was outside and that made everything a little more scarier, a little more stranger, a little more _not_ safe.

 

Prompto was still looking at him, patiently waiting.

 

“ It's loud in here,” he admitted in a small voice.

 

Noctis's eyes darted to the clock, to the window, to the washroom, to the floor, to the main door. Everything was making sound, creaks, groans and rattles.

 

“ Like everything in the room is ... alive,” he whispered.

 

The words even sounded ludicrous once said out loud. Noctis ducked his head, feeling embarrassed.

 

To his surprise, Prompto didn't ridicule him for it. Instead, he leaned forward. “ Like everything is watching you?” he softly asked.

 

His eyes widened. “ Yeah, like that.”

 

Prompto smiled a little. “ I felt like that too when my parents weren't at home and it was just me in the house. It was like I was waiting for something to jump at me. I swear the bathroom sink from the downstairs kitchen was dripping so loud there was an earthquake.”

 

“ Earthquake?”

 

“ Um, I'll tell you about that later. But the point is, I know what you mean. And you know what I do to make it better?”

 

“ What?”

 

“ Build a pillow fort!” Prompto said with all the enthusiasm in the world.

 

He stared.

 

“ You never built a pillow fort before?”

 

Noctis never even heard of a fort made of pillows, so he just shrugged.

 

“ Then there's no time to waste. I'll get to work right away. Just stay right here!”

 

Noctis didn't get a chance to reply before Prompto leaped off the bed and dashed off to collect the pillows and chairs near the window, setting them on the floor. Noctis watched with curiosity as Prompto heaved the blanket from the bed and draped it over the chairs and over the bed.

 

Grunting while he crouched, Prompto tugged over the knitted rug to the foot of the bed. As he did, he began scattering the various pillows, stuffed animals and cushions on the floor.

 

When his work was completed and Prompto was satisfied, he beckoned Noctis to join him on the floor. “ Come down here, Noct.”

 

He blinked. “ That isn't my name,” he slowly said.

 

Prompto looked flustered for a moment. “ It's – ahh, just a nickname. I mean, if you don't like it, I can go back to calling you Noctis.”

 

Father had given him many nicknames and other terms of endearment. But Father had never called him 'Noct' before.

 

It sounded nice.

 

“ I don't mind,” Noctis shyly said.

 

Prompto beamed. “ You can call me Prom if you'd like. You can even call Ignis and Gladio 'Iggy' and 'Gladdy' too. Friends sometimes give each other names like that,” he added at Noctis's blank look.

 

“ Okay ... Prom.” Noctis tested the word carefully, feeling it on his tongue. It sounded safe and warm.

 

The smile on Prompto's face could have outshone the sun. “ All right then, Noct. Come on down here.”

 

Making sure to include Carbuncle with them, Noctis couldn't stop the smile on his face as he crawled under the blanket and was almost immediately enveloped in a canopy of warmth. “ It's like our tent,” he exclaimed.

 

“ Totally. Except we have it inside a building.” Prompto looked a little flushed from all the activity but he was grinning from ear to ear as he flopped on the floor, stretching lazily on the cushions. “ Better?”

 

The sounds were more muted, less distracting. The cushions and pillows weren't as soft but Noctis liked it better that way. Under the blanket, it was almost like being back in his old room where everything wasn't too spacious and he wasn't as exposed.

 

He settled next to Prompto, sighing contentedly. “ Yeah,” he said.

 

That was how Ignis found them in the morning, curled up on the floor and nestled close together with Prompto's arm flung around Noctis's chest and Noctis tucked snugly underneath Prompto's chin and Carbuncle watching them from the side.

 

“ It seems you two had a productive night,” he wryly said as he opened the window drapes wider and sunlight flooded the room.

 

“ Ignis!” Prompto dramatically cried out, casting his arms out to deflect against the incoming rays. Noctis instead burrowed into Prompto's shirt with a whine. “ Have some mercy!”

 

“ Nine o'clock is pushing it. How late did you two stay up?” He delicately nudged Prompto's side with a polished shoe tip to get him to move.

 

“ Not that late?” Prompto innocently said as he not so discreetly tried to hide his phone that still had the King's Knight main title screen flashing and trilling its theme song.

 

Ignis looked disapproving through his glasses. “ Playing games in the middle of the night is hardly beneficial for Noctis's eyesight.”

 

“ But I wore my glasses like you told me though,” Noctis piped up, his voice muffled because he was still hiding his face in Prompto's shirt from the sun. He fumbled over near Carbuncle because that was where the glasses were and Ignis told him many times he needed to wear it for protection.

 

Prompto snorted while Ignis's expression didn't change even if the corners of his mouth twitched. “ Come along then,” Ignis finally said. “ Unfortunately the day does not wait for sluggards, idlers and dawdlers.”

 

Prompto grinned as he poked the yawning Noctis. “ Was it just me or were there some words in there that didn't make sense?”

 

Noctis giggled.

 

“ Gladio is bringing breakfast up soon so I suggest getting washed up.”

 

The promise of breakfast was finally enough to get Noctis to regretfully crawl out of the blanket fort. Prompto was just tossing the blanket and some of the pillows back on the bed when Noctis tugged on his sleeve.

 

“ Thanks Prom,” he shyly murmured. “ For last night. It was fun.”

 

Prompto's smile was just as bright as the sun. “ Anytime, Noct.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my readers who are curious and excited for the certain cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, I would like to say that I have every intention of making things not easy in the next few chapters for either Noctis or the others because I am very evil that way. Enjoy!

Gladio soon brought breakfast and they were able to sit and eat at the table, like proper gentlemen, as Ignis had pointedly emphasized. Either way, Gladio and Prompto kept making a lot of jabs towards Ignis about it, even if Noctis didn't understand what was so funny.

 

“ Ready to go exploring the Citadel?” Prompto excitedly asked as Ignis was wiping the rest of the blueberry jam sticking to Noctis's hands.

 

He was barely able to nod before Ignis tugged the hat over his head, his hair protesting at the motion.

 

Noctis fidgeted under Ignis's touch. “ Do I really need this?”

 

“ I'm afraid so.” Ignis adjusted the hat a miniscule more before slipping the shaded glasses – sunglasses, Noctis remembered the term – over Noctis's nose and smoothing out the creases on Noctis's jacket.

 

He wrinkled his nose, feeling warm under all the layers. “ How come you don't need to wear this stuff?”

 

“ I don't want you to get sick again,” was all Ignis would say on the matter, before declaring Noctis ready to go out. Even if he frowned at Noctis's refusal to wear shoes, he had no choice but to concede and proceeded to bring along a pair of shoes.

 

Gladio was already waiting by the doors. Almost unconsciously, Noctis's hand made its way to Gladio's much larger hand as he faced the hallway beyond the doors.

 

“ Ready?” Gladio asked.

 

He had already walked through this door the night before. He could do it again. “ Ready,” Noctis firmly said.

 

And took a step forward.

 

The hallway was now flooded with sunlight streaming from the windows, illuminating the walls and walls to an ivory color. It seemed to stretch on and on, even if Noctis reasonably knew he arrived from one end. The Crowsnguard remained standing, so still they resembled statues as their little group walked past them.

 

Noctis's feet pattered on the floor, cool against his bottom of his feet, alongside the _clip-clop_ of the boots of Gladio, Ignis and Prompto. One hand pressed along the long windows where the wall should have been.

 

The windows revealed the city Insomnia that fanned out in all directions, buildings and houses intermingling, its roads snaking between each other, almost like a spiderweb. Over the sky, a golden hue seemed to envelop the city as its citizens began to wake and start their day. Noctis spent lengthened minutes just staring out each window panel, trying to follow every motion and activity that occurred.

 

“ Where do you want to go exploring today, Noct?” Prompto was asking as they walked further down the hallway, a cheery bounce to his step. “ We could go to one of the malls or go to one of the smaller arcades or even a museum. I know! We could get ice cream. I know a place that has the best – ”

 

“ It's best if we stay inside the Citadel for now,” Ignis interrupted with a pointed look at Prompto.

 

“ Oh, right. So Noct, anything you want to see or do?”

 

Insomnia was beautiful and Noctis could spend hours just gazing out across the city. But for all its grace and charm, Noctis missed seeing the grassy fields that stole his breath away the first time he stepped out of the room.

 

“ Can – can we ...?” He shyly fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. “ If it's possible ... ”

 

Prompto patiently waited for him to finish. Noctis hesitated because would they even like going there with him? Especially since it seemed like Prompto, Ignis and Gladio had travelled to all sorts of wonderful and amazing places.

 

“ I would like to go to the garden you mentioned earlier,” Noctis finally mumbled.

 

“ That sounds like a great idea,” Ignis nodded.

 

“ Haven't been back there in a while,” Gladio said with a shrug.

 

“ And I know the fastest route there,” Prompto winked at Noctis, taking his hand and leading him to the elevators.

 

If he had thought the fields and plains outside the room were incredible, it was only a small taste of what the gardens revealed.

 

Noctis didn't realize there could be so much color in one secluded area.

 

Rows of flowers, painted in lavender, pink, blue and green, were arranged along the stone path next to quiet wooden benches. Sinewy branches shadowed them hanging above from mighty oak and thickets. Carved statues of men and women scattered around the garden. The sounds of flowing water could be heard from the fountains, bringing a peaceful hush to the atmosphere.

 

Ignis brought him to each flower and plant, teaching him their names and the stories behind them. Gladio pointed to the birds nesting in the trees and warbling its morning melody. Prompto identified ants, snails and worms crawling and wiggling in the dirt.

 

His hands touched every leaf and petal, feeling its soft texture between his fingertips. He managed to count at least five before the birds took flight. He was fascinated watching the insects crawl across his and Prompto's palms.

 

Stretched out on the grass, wiggling his toes against the dirt, examining the leaves, rocks and sticks he managed to collect while leaning against Gladio's leg and listening to Ignis and Gladio bicker about the finer details of botany while Prompto snapped photos of them, Noctis thought he could spend the rest of his days like this.

 

A sound alerted them of the presence of something coming towards them. If Noctis didn't know any better, it sounded like some animal.

 

He grabbed a fistful of Gladio's shirt to be safe either way, even as Ignis and Prompto sat up and turned their heads towards the sound.

 

Only for something small and furry to emerge from the bushes.

 

Noctis perked up. He couldn't believe his eyes. A real dog.

 

But the second he saw the dog bounding towards him, at _him_ , Noctis gave a little frightened yelp and hid behind Gladio's leg.

 

Prompto was grinning as he bent down to give the dog numerous pats. For the dog's part, he took all of the affection with ease. “ I remember this handsome guy. This is Umbra,” he introduced to Noctis who cautiously peeked over Gladio's leg. “ You remember the Oracle Gentiana was talking about? This is Lady Lunafreya's dog. Well, one of her dogs anyways.”

 

“ More like Umbra is a Messenger, similar to Gentiana,” Ignis interjected.

 

The concept of Messengers being dogs (surely Gentiana couldn't transform into a dog too?) was really perplexing to Noctis but he didn't get a chance to dwell on it as Umbra shuffled forward and began sniffing inquisitively at Noctis.

 

He squeaked in alarm, burying his face against Gladio's pants.

 

“ Hey there, no need to be afraid. He's just saying hello.” Prompto bodily pulled the curious Messenger away who was now touching his nose to Noctis's bare feet, making him flinch and jump back at the sudden wet coldness.

 

Noctis always admired the pictures of dogs in his books, always desired to press his face against their fur and play games with them. But now that a breathing live dog was in front of him, completely unpredictable and whimsical, Noctis found himself hesitant.

 

“ Umbra's well-trained. He won't bite.”

 

Gladio, constantly unafraid and fearless, started prodding Noctis forward and away from the safety of his leg. “ Go on,” he said.

 

Now in front of Umbra and entirely vulnerable, Noctis timidly extended a hand for the dog to inspect, just like how Prompto was showing him.

 

“ H-hello,” he murmured.

 

Umbra returned the greeting by licking his hand, sending him into giggles.

 

“ That's cold!” he exclaimed but Umbra was determined to continue trying to lick in-between Noctis's fingers, perhaps finding residue of food crumbs.

 

More confident now, Noctis reached out and touched Umbra's back, feeling the short soft hair. Umbra's body was warm and he seemed to relish in the way Noctis was running his fingers through his fur if the way he kept sticking out his tongue and how his tail kept wagging.

 

His smile only grew wider as Umbra proceeded to lick Noctis's cheek.

 

“ Make sure to wash your hands and face after,” Ignis cautioned, even though his tone softened at the sight of Noctis's smile.

 

A thin sash was tied around Umbra's side. There appeared to be a small notebook there. “ It appears Lady Lunafreya has a message for you,” Ignis noted.

 

A message? For him? Noctis never got messages from anyone before. And add in the fact that it was a message from a _girl_ , much less Gentiana's master, Noctis was at a loss. At Ignis's nod and at Umbra's sitting down, he tentatively opened the book.

 

An elegant, formal script was written across the page with a freshly pressed blue flower against its pages.

 

_Greetings, Noctis. I am Lunafreya, though you are welcomed to call me Luna. I hope you are doing well in Insonmia, as Gentiana has informed me you were travelling there. My heart is gladdened by that news. Enclosed is a sylleblossom, a flower native to my home Tenabrae. I am afraid I was not able to provide a more commendable gift. I hope you will find joy in it either way._

 

_Yours truly,_

 

_Luna_

 

Noctis couldn't help but admire the sylleblossom and its wispy cerulean petals.

 

“ Pretty, huh?” Prompto said, bending to examine it closely.

 

“ You are fortunate to have received one. It's rare that one would get to see a sylleblossom these days.”

 

“ Can't people visit Tenebrae anytime to see them?” Noctis pondered.

 

“ It's not the right season,” Ignis said even if he paused slightly before answering.

 

“ Why don't you send something back to Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto suggested before Noctis could think more about why people wouldn't be able to see sylleblossoms. “ I'm sure she would to know you got her message.”

 

“ How do I do that?”

 

“ With this guy.” Gladio jerked a thumb towards Umbra. “ Messengers, as per their namesake, can deliver things back to Lady Lunafreya.”

 

His eyes grew wide. “ Anything?”

 

“ As long as Umbra can carry it back,” Ignis sensibly pointed out. “ The smaller the better.”

 

Noctis frowned thoughtfully. What kind of thing should he get a girl?

 

His face brightened as he picked out a leaf from his collection of foliage, with tiny holes sprinkled across it in an arched pattern like a rainbow. “ Would Luna like this?”

 

“ I'm sure she would,” Ignis said kindly. “ Why don't you add a written message as well?”

 

Sure enough, his rough scribbles looked clumsy and awkward below Luna's refined writing, even with Ignis's help.

 

_Hello Luna. Thanks for the sylleblossom. Umbra is bringing you a special leaf I found in the gardens. Hope you like it._

 

_Noctis_

 

“ Is this good enough?”

 

“ I'm certain it is,” Ignis nodded with approval.

 

However, to their surprise, Umbra did not appear to want to return back to the Oracle, as Gentiana had done after her business was completed, but rather, seemed to want to stay longer by Noctis's side.

 

And did so by refusing to let Noctis or Ignis tie the notebook over his side, skipping and dodging their every attempt.

 

A chase soon started, with Umbra darting between Ignis's legs and dragging his sash between his teeth.

 

Noctis was laughing as he jumped to his feet to follow after the mischievous dog who was dead set to not to get caught.

 

He thought he might have heard Gladio calling after him but he was too focused on chasing after Umbra to be certain.

 

The trees and flowers blurred past him. Umbra had a knack of weaving between the paths and through the bushes, statues and trees. But Noctis was determined and continued trailing after the dog with a gleeful persistence.

 

He was feeling warm and sticky underneath his jacket and at that moment, all Noctis could think about was taking off those sweltering layers that was cooking him underneath. He managed to unzip the jacket and let it fall to the grass while spotting the end of the Messenger's tail vanishing into a bush.

 

“ Umbra! Wait!” Noctis cried out, cheeks flushed and breathing hard. Going on his knees and wincing at the tiny pebbles poking into his skin, he managed to crawl into a secret tunnel made of branches and leaves just big enough for a child and a dog.

 

Exhilarated beyond belief, Noctis was grinning as he crept down the path, following the wagging of Umbra's tail. This was just like his stories where Umbra must be leading him down a secret path. He could pretend he was a pirate on a hunt to find gold, following a mythical creature that would bring him there.

 

And sure enough, at the end of the tunnel, Umbra stopped and was waiting for him.

 

With a squeal of laughter, Noctis tackled Umbra into an embrace. He was smiling despite all the dirt and leaves on his hair and scratches on his now exposed arms and knees and was delighted that he finally caught up to the dog. “ Did you find something cool?”

 

Umbra barked once, seemingly pleased with himself as he turned his head towards the side.

 

Only for Noctis to realize he and Umbra weren't as alone as he had thought.

 

Because sitting on a decorative stone bench right in front of a fountain that was merrily trickling water down, was the black king.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the buildup regarding Noctis wearing layers of clothing, I just had to write about him getting sunburns. In real life, most people wouldn't get sunburns that quickly but seeing how Noctis had never been out in the sunlight for long without protection, for the sake of this story, he would get burns more quickly.
> 
> Also to clarify some things, the Noctis in this story is six years old and has only ever been that age. He has always been a child, not an adult like in canon and I had no intention of aging up him or anything like that.

His mind went blank. The air suddenly became thin and Noctis felt like he was suffocating.

 

Now that Noctis's eyes weren't so blurry like when he first left the room, he could see the black king with better clarity. He was wearing similar black clothing, a crisp tailored dark suit with a detailed cloak with gold ornaments hung over his shoulders.

 

In the bright sunlight, his skin appeared more shrunken and the greyness of his hair more prominent. His shoulders were prominently sagged as if a heavy weight was upon them, robbing him of his strength. Hands were clasped and resting against his forehead, stiff and exhausted. Dark circles eclipsed underneath his eyes, making them appear sunken and shadowed.

 

But the second the black king realized Noctis was there, he lifted his head and sat up straighter, his entire posture changed.

 

If Noctis didn't know any better, he appeared more alive.

 

Neither of them moved. The very air seemed to remain still. Umbra looked between them both, wagging his tail cheerfully, not realizing the danger him and Noctis were in.

 

Every fibre in Noctis was on fire, screaming at him to run, to escape. To get him and Umbra as far away from the black king. To find Ignis, Prompto and Gladio. His friends promised they would protect him.

 

But they were too far away and somewhere on the other side of the garden. Or, as Noctis was filled with dread, perhaps the black king already took care of them.

 

He took a step back.

 

“ Wait. Don't go.”

 

Noctis froze at the black king's words. His voice almost reminded him of Ignis's, calm and formal and eloquent. There was something familiar about his voice, something that stirred in Noctis's distant memories.

 

But he knew it was all a trick, a deception to lure Noctis to his greedy clutches where he would rip Noctis to pieces.

 

The black king was half-risen from his spot. A small friendly smile appeared on his face. The happiness that shone from his eyes could barely be contained.

 

Umbra was beginning to whine, pacing back and forth uncertainly. He almost trotted forward towards the black king before Noctis frantically grabbed him, hugging him tight around the abdomen, as if the warmth of Umbra's body was enough to keep him steady and composed.

 

He had to leave now.

 

“ Noctis, I – ”

 

The black king didn't get to finish because Noctis was already running.

 

The black king knew his name. He knew who he was. He knew where Noctis was. He wasn't safe anymore.

 

He crashed through several bushes, having forgotten about the secret tunnel in his blind panic. Umbra's weight grew heavier and heavier with each passing second, his arms protesting. Noctis could barely see where he was running to, everything blurred as the image of the black king reaching for him was the one thing seared into Noctis's mind.

 

Noctis realized too late that just ahead of him was a slope.

 

Unable to slow to a stop in time, Noctis slid and slipped right over the edge, dropping Umbra just as he did.

 

He bit back a scream as he rolled and rolled down, the world spinning and twisting in a whir of colors, feeling the earth slam and strike at any unprotected skin. He distantly heard Umbra yelping in alarm as Noctis finally skidded to a stop, arms and hands covered in dirt and bruises.

 

For a moment, all Noctis wanted to do was remain there, trying to catch his breath and trying to stop how his entire body shook with exertion and pain and how he kept rubbing at his eyes and head (he didn't even realize his hat and sunglasses had fallen off during his tumble) to stop the bright dizzying spots that came into his vision and the throbbing against his temples.

 

Umbra managed to descend far more gracefully as the dog reached him at the bottom of the slope. He softly yipped, brushing his head against Noctis's arm in concern and comfort.

 

“ I'm fine,” Noctis rasped, blinking back tears. The dizziness wasn't bad now, his head didn't pound as much and his vision was clearing.

 

But it wasn't safe for either of them to stay here. Noctis could hear shouts coming from above the slope. The black king was still hunting him down and he was sending his minions to capture Noctis. He had to keep running.

 

And he did.

 

“ Come on, Umbra,” he muttered, standing up on wobbly legs and forcing them to stagger forward.

 

One foot forward. And then the next one. And the next.

 

The voices were growing louder and coming closer. Noctis had to find a place to hide but the garden was too open and exposed with very little places to hide.

 

Just as panic was beginning to settle, Umbra brought to his attention a certain thicket. Noctis blindly groped at the leaves, wincing as the intertwining branches grazed and pricked his hands, leaving thin reddened lines on his skin.

 

It led to another secret tunnel like before, only this time to a small den sheltered by long thick branches and leaves, large enough to host even Gladio if he was here. Noctis scurried as quickly as he could, his knees scraping and protesting at the motion, ushering Umbra in too, just as the voices and thundering of footsteps became more pronounced.

 

He clamped a dirtied hand over his mouth and over Umbra's too. Thankfully Umbra seemed to have sense the precarious situation they were in and did not make any further sound.

 

Three sets of black boots came into view from the opening of Noctis's hiding spot. He could see them stamping on the grass, pacing back and forth frantically.

 

“ How could we lose a kid and a dog?” one male voice exclaimed. “ They were just here!”

 

A groan. “ The king won't be happy about this,” someone else said.

 

“ I doubt he can go very far. The gardens aren't that big anyways.”

 

“ You tried calling Scientia or Amicitia? See if he went back to them?”

 

“ You want to try explaining to either of them that a six year old gave us the slip?”

 

“ On second thought, keep searching.”

 

The grass crunched noisily and the boots shifted and disappeared from view. It wasn't until he could no longer hear their footsteps that Noctis could breathe again now that the black king's minions had left.

 

And that was when he saw his arms.

 

Splotches of redness were highlighting his skin like twisted ribbons, almost reminiscent of Gladio's own black markings. But whereas Gladio's designs were beautiful and breathtaking, Noctis's were painful and appalling.

 

The black king did this, Noctis realized with horror. The black king didn't even need to touch him to injure him without his knowledge.

 

He quickly checked Umbra for any damage and was relieved to find none. Umbra whined and pawed at his arm worriedly. “ I'll be fine,” Noctis whispered into Umbra's fur.

 

Thankfully, Umbra didn't try to move but curled next to him, allowing Noctis to bury his face against him, his tiny body softly lifting and descending in slow intervals in a soothing manner.

 

Maybe if he just closed his eyes for one second ...

 

_Crack!_

 

Something rustled just outside his hiding spot. Noctis's eyes blearily opened. He couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep but the dryness in his mouth told him otherwise.

 

Umbra was gone, no longer in the safety of his arms. He tried to push himself up – was it just him but redness on his skin looked like it had spread and burned more? And why was his cheeks and eyes burning too now? – only to fall back down with a whimper. His arms trembled with the exertion and his head twisted and turned violently. He wanted to throw up, his stomach churning with the morning's breakfast. His eyes itched and everything was painfully bright and blinding to look at.

 

He could hear Umbra barking and crying out, somewhere just near the tunnel entrance. There were unfamiliar voices speaking, uncertain and troubled.

 

Umbra had unintentionally lured the black king and his minions to the hiding spot.

 

“ No, Umbra,” Noctis called out, his voice hoarse and weak. How did the black king managed to rob him of all his strength and make him feel so dizzy and tired?

 

His warning to Umbra was for naught as a man, large and imposing and impassive, emerged, crawling on his hands and knees like Noctis had done not too long ago through the secret tunnel.

 

Noctis gasped. He tried to scramble away as far as he could but his efforts hardly moved him a few feet from his current spot.

 

The man raised his hands, scarred palms outward as a gesture of peace. “ It's all right,” he said. “ I'm not going to hurt you.”

 

Noctis recognized his voice. “ You talk to us on the phone,” he whispered.

 

Looking relieved, the man nodded. “ Yes. My name is Cor. Do you remember me?”

 

Now that he had a better look, Noctis remembered the stern, stoic face of the man who had given Ignis the keys to the Reglia.

 

This was Ignis, Prompto and Gladio's friend. This was a friend, not an enemy.

 

Tears welled up in Noctis's eyes and before he knew it, he was crying as he threw himself into Cor's surprised but welcoming arms.

 

“ He found me. He found me,” he sobbed into Cor's jacket. “ The black king. He knew I was here. And – and he knew my name. He knew who I was. He burned me without touching me. My arms hurts. It hurts all over.”

 

Cor's mouth was set in a hard line. “ Let's get you back to Ignis and the others, shall we?” he finally said. His steady tone reminded Noctis of Gladio, reassuring and reliant. “ Then we can take a look at your arms and get you some medicine.”

 

“ No! We can't leave!”

 

Cor blinked at the frenzied panic in Noctis's voice. “ The black king is still out there. I heard his minions looking for us. It's not _safe_ ,” he emphasized. Why did Cor and everyone else always acted so nonchalant when it came to the black king? Didn't they know the black king could hurt them?

 

“ Noctis ...” Cor looked like he was at a loss for words for once. “ It's safe out there now. The black king, he isn't there anymore. He's gone.”

 

“ How do you know that?” Noctis accused, feeling angered and frustrated. He was tired of the black king following him, terrorizing him. Was he doomed to always look over his shoulder, waiting for the black king to find him?

 

“ Because when I was looking for you, I didn't see the black king,” Cor said, his tone careful and neutral.

 

Horror and dread began to flood what little thought and reason he had left. He suddenly felt faint. “ Oh no,” Noctis whispered.

 

“ What is it?” Slightly alarmed, Cor managed to ease Noctis's grip on his shirt to look at Noctis fully in the eye. “ Noctis, what's wrong?”

 

“ The black king must be going after Prompto, Ignis and Gladio!” Noctis cried out, feeling a fresh wave of tears coming. “ He must know they were here with me too. You have to help them!”

 

His hands clenched into fists against Cor's shirt. “ Please,” Noctis begged, voice soft and very small. “ They're – they're my friends. I can't – it's all my fault – if something happened to them – if the black king hurt them because of me ...”

 

He couldn't continue, hiccoughs and sobs overwhelming him.

 

Cor simply held Noctis once more, swathing him under the safety of his arms, allowing him to tremble and cry. Cor's gentle yet firm touch reminded Noctis of Gladio, of a fatherly protector sworn to uphold his duty, and just the thought of it was able to soothe his frazzled nerves.

 

They remained like that for several moments until Noctis's sniffles were reduced and he was able to breath without shuddering.

 

“ Feeling better?” Cor gently asked.

 

Rubbing his eyes and cheeks, Noctis slowly nodded. “ We have to find Prompto, Ignis and Gladio first,” he whispered.

 

Cor nodded in agreement. “ Why don't we call Ignis first? That way we can check to see if he and the others are safe. He has been trying to find you too. Is it all right if I do?”

 

Noctis immediately bobbed his head, even if it made his head dizzy again. He just had to know if they were fine and away from the black king. He watched with uneasy anticipation and nervousness as Cor pulled out his phone and began to dial the numbers.

 

After what appeared to be two tense rings, the phone was picked up.

 

“ Cor? Did you find Noctis?”

 

It was Ignis, frantic and distressed but very much alive and well. Noctis released the breath he was holding.

 

“ Yes, I did. He has some sunburns and is possibly dehydrated but otherwise fine. Here, why don't you talk to him? He's been asking about you three.”

 

Noctis was already pushing his face close to the phone no sooner than when Cor lifted it up to him. “ Ignis?” he whispered.

 

“ Noctis.” There was a relieved sigh from Ignis's end. He must have been as worried for Noctis as Noctis was for him. “ Thank the Astrals. Are you all right?”

 

“ No.” His bottom lip trembled. “ The black king found me. I ran away but he hurt me. He burned my arms.”

 

“ Oh Noctis,” Ignis sounded pained and sad.

 

“ Are you okay? The black king didn't hurt you too?”

 

“ I'm fine. The black king didn't hurt me,” he reassured.

 

“ Is Prompto and Gladio okay too? Cor said they were.”

 

There were some indistinct voices in the background, but Ignis spoke over them. “ Yes, they are,” Ignis continued. “ We were just worried when we couldn't find you.”

 

“ I had to hide,” Noctis explained. He felt like he had to justify his actions. “ After the black king hurt me, I wasn't feeling too good.”

 

He still wasn't feeling too good. Even if his head wasn't as dizzy and foggy, his skin itched and throbbed.

 

“ I know,” Ignis soothed. “ But you are safe now. Cor is with you now. He's going to bring you back to us and then we will take care of those burns.”

 

“ But – but he is still out there! The black king is still looking for us.” Noctis looked up at Cor, trying to plead his case. “ If – if the black king finds you, he's going to hurt you like he did to me.”

 

There was an unreadable expression on Cor's face, the rigid line to his mouth intensifying.

 

“ He won't,” Ignis firmly said. “ I know – _we_ know that we are safe. All of us are safe now.”

 

Ignis sounded so certain. Perhaps he didn't realize the severity of the black king's powers. How amazing it must be to be an adult, Noctis thought, to not have any fear of the world.

 

Noctis wanted to believe him. He really did. But now that the black king had found him again and knew his name, Noctis realized that he would never be safe again.

 

“ I'll bring Noctis back to the southern garden entrance. Let's meet there,” Cor shortly said, taking back the phone and ending the call. Like Gladio, there appeared a deep solemnity in his voice, like he was carrying a heavy weight.

 

Yet when Cor lifted Noctis, Noctis felt no more than a feather in his arms.

 

Now that he was found by someone trusted and he knew the others were safe, the rush of adrenaline and tension racing through Noctis's veins was now ebbing away, leaving him thoroughly exhausted. “ How did you find me?” he murmured.

 

“ Umbra. He was barking up a storm and it led me to you.”

 

“ Wouldn't the black king hear him too?”

 

Cor didn't reply, more focused on scooting back out with Noctis in his arms. Noctis's eyes darted nervously around, expecting them to be surrounded the moment they left the safety of the tunnel.

 

To Noctis's eternal relief, there was no one else. Just him, Cor and Umbra.

 

Umbra whined, circling around the two of them restlessly, pawing at Cor's leg. “ He will be fine,” Cor brusquely told the Messenger. “ Come on, then.”

 

With a jerk of his head, Cor began walking with Noctis in his arms and Umbra ambling beside him.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to have Ignis find Noctis but I had to include more Cor love so there we go. And for the fun of it, I added Gentiana while I was at it too.

The rest of the journey through the gardens, Noctis didn't remember too much.

 

He was curled against Cor, his head just brushing along Cor's neck. His head was pounding, though not as hard, but the world was tilting and growing hazy at its edges so he kept his eyes closed. His eyes continued to feel heavy and swollen. Noctis still felt hot and sweaty and the burning sensation in his arms hadn't abated yet but here in Cor's arms, he felt comfortably warm.

 

It was like being with Gladio, a strong and silent presence. Gladio had promised that he would always protect Noctis and even though Cor had to yet to say the same thing, Noctis could sense the same determination and drive in Cor.

 

Noctis couldn't remember when was the last time Father had done this for him, just simply carrying him. Ignis had done it. Gladio had done it many times. Prompto did it and now Cor was doing it.

 

It was nice, letting him feel safe in their arms.

 

He thought he heard unfamiliar voices and Noctis tensed, thinking it was the black king again or his minions coming towards him. Cor was saying something quick and harsh and those voices faded away quickly, to his relief.

 

And somewhere further in the distance, there were voices that Noctis instantly recognized, coming and hurrying closer to him and Cor.

 

He didn't need to open his eyes to know that it was Ignis, Prompto and Gladio, sounding worried and distressed.

 

They were talking to Cor, muffled voices that Noctis was too drained to try to pay attention to.

 

Someone was gently trying to lift him from Cor's arms but one of Noctis's hands remained closed over Cor's shirt, refusing to let go. He sighed comfortably and nuzzled closer to Cor, not wanting to leave his new security blanket of warmth.

 

“ Hey,” Cor's voice vibrated soothingly against Noctis's cheek. “ Ignis and the others are going to bring you back to your room.”

 

Noctis might have mumbled something in reply but he wasn't too sure. Either way, he didn't want to be parted from Cor.

 

There was a snicker that sounded suspiciously like Prompto. It might have been Gladio saying something next and his voice was also teeming with amusement.

 

A grumble deep in Cor's chest indicated he might have been annoyed – or perhaps even embarrassed. But to Noctis's relief, Cor didn't let him go.

 

The next thing Noctis knew, he was back in his room, with his cheek still resting against someone's chest and someone else gently lathering a cool ointment to his arms, easing the blistering pain. His head continued to have a dull drumming, pressing against the sides of his head.

 

He first thought he had been passed back to Gladio but after hearing Gladio's voice speaking somewhere near the door, Noctis recognized it was Cor's arms that still held him.

 

“ You stayed?” he murmured.

 

Cor shifted. He opened his mouth and Noctis was already prepared to accept the bitter disappointment that Cor would say it was time for him to leave, that he was busy doing far more important adult things.

 

“ You were determined that I did,” he gruffly said.

 

Noctis didn't realize he was still holding on to the front of Cor's shirt. But it was a pleasant thought to know that Cor remained with him.

 

He almost drifted back to sleep when he felt a hand gently patting his cheek. “ I need you to stay awake a little bit longer, Noctis,” Ignis's voice softly said. “ I want you to drink this. It will make you feel better.”

 

Squinting blearily, Noctis managed to make out a bowl of brown liquid Ignis was calling “chicken broth” that would make his head less dizzy. He suspiciously eyed it, trying to detect if Ignis had tried to sneak in any vegetables as he was prone to doing.

 

“ He didn't add any veggies, if you are wondering.”

 

Noctis looked up to see Prompto bending down so he could see him better. He looked worried, even if he was smiling brightly for Noctis. “ I made sure,” Prompto mischievously winked.

 

Ignis sighed and even Cor grunted his disapproval. Noctis on the other hand smiled in relief as he could now safely drink the broth. “ Thanks Prompto.”

 

“ I got your back, buddy.”

 

“ Strange minds think alike after all,” Gladio snorted as he made his way over to them, ignoring Prompto's indignant squawks. He took a moment to watch Noctis slowly taking sips, seemingly satisfied. “ How are you feeling?

 

“ Tired.”

 

“ I bet,” Prompto winced sympathetically. “ It happened to me once when I was out in the sun for too long and before I knew, I got sunburns.”

 

Noctis frowned, his spoon dangling precariously in midair. He thought he might have heard Cor using the same word too before. “ It wasn't the sun that burned me. It was the black king.”

 

Prompto opened and closed his mouth. He glanced at Ignis and Cor uncertainly. Gladio was muttering certain words that Ignis had told him to not say in front of Noctis, hands clenched uselessly at his sides.

 

“ Finish the rest of the broth before it gets cold,” Cor firmly said.

 

And he did, remembering he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. But his head still had spikes of pain rippling through even as he handed the empty bowl to Ignis, blinking drowsily at him.

 

Sensing his discomfort, Ignis placed a hand over Noctis's head. “ You are still a little warm,” he frowned.

 

“ Perhaps we should call the doctor?” Prompto suggested, biting his lip.

 

“ No!”

 

They seemed surprised by the vehemence of Noctis's voice. “ No doctors,” he stubbornly said.

 

“ Noctis – ”

 

He looked up pleadingly at Cor, trying to make him understand. “ He works for the black king,” Noctis explained. He tightened his grip over Cor's shirt as if the doctor would appear and try to take him away that instant. “ He was the one who stuck needles in me and made me sick.”

 

That seemed to convince them because Cor didn't say anything else, Ignis's frown darkened, Prompto looked stricken and Gladio was back to muttering those bad words again.

 

Noctis stared at a particular spot on Cor's shirt for a long time. “ I want to go back to the room,” he mumbled.

 

“ We are already in your room?” Prompto looked puzzled.

 

“ Not this room,” Noctis huffed. “ The first room. The room where the black king never found me.”

 

They didn't answer him right away, preferring to exchange those odd looks among each other first. “ I'm not sure if we can go back to that room,” Ignis carefully said.

 

“ Why not?” he demanded.

 

“ Do you remember how many days we drove in the Reglia?” Ignis asked him instead.

 

Noctis wiggled his fingers, his brow furrowing in concentration. “ Almost six days?”

 

“ Yes, close to that time frame. Do you remember how long it took us to get to Insomnia?”

 

He did. There were plenty of hours simply sitting in the Reglia, watching Ignis drive, listening to Gladio read and seeing Prompto's photos. Sometimes he would get a bit restless because he couldn't go outside but if that was what it took to go back to the room, he wouldn't mind. “ I don't mind riding in the Reglia to go back the room,” he quickly said. “ Even if it takes days.”

 

It wasn't the response Ignis was hoping for as his expression seemed to become distant and sad. Prompto and Gladio looked equally as uncomfortable. Noctis craned his head upwards to look at Cor whose mouth was thinned and he was heaving a deep sigh.

 

“ Noctis, if we were to leave the city, it most definitely won't be safe,” Cor finally said, his tone slow yet restrained, like he had to force the words through his teeth. “ We simply cannot go back to your old room.”

 

“ I can assure you the safest place for you is here,” Ignis added.

 

“ But the black king found me in the gardens! And his minions were hunting me down!” Noctis's eyes darted to the doors which was thankfully closed shut. “ And – and he found me right after I left the room the first time! He knows where I am and he _will_ come here!”

 

“ He ... won't be coming here,” Cor grimly said, not quite looking at Noctis or anyone else. Ignis and Gladio was looking at Cor sharply and Prompto made a little distressed sound in his throat.

 

It brought little comfort to Noctis regardless. “ Where's Father?” he mumbled. “ I want Father.”

 

Again, no one gave Noctis an answer. “ Your father is still ... busy,” Ignis said neutrally. “ I'm afraid we cannot reach at him at this time.”

 

Bitter disappointment flooded into him. “ Why me?” Noctis finally said, burying his face against Cor's chest, desperately trying to fight back tears. “ What does the black king want with me? I never did anything to him.”

 

There was only silence from the others and it made him Noctis more anxious and worried.

 

“ It is deemed that safety lies the most strongest when among those counted to be the most loyal and trustworthy.”

 

Surprised, they all turned around to see Gentiana, just as lovely and enigmatic as she was that evening when Noctis first laid eyes on her, standing by the window.

 

“ Hi Gentiana,” Noctis greeted, feeling some measure of relief at last. He did not notice that Cor's arms seemed to tighten around him and that Gladio almost immediately stepped closer to him. “ You came back?”

 

Gentiana smiled warmly at him, her attention solely on Noctis and blithely unconcerned with the hostility and confusion from the others in the room. “ A Messenger has disclosed to the Oracle of what had befallen to the child,” she serenely said.

 

Noctis blinked in confusion before remembering he hadn't seen Umbra since Cor had taken him back to Ignis and the others. “ You mean Umbra?”

 

She nodded. “ Thus the Oracle was concerned and has requested that this Messenger come on her behalf to enact upon her will.”

 

“ To do what?” Gladio coolly asked.

 

“ To stop the black king?” Noctis eagerly said, almost at the same time.

 

Gentiana appeared to be almost gliding through the floor as she walked towards them, unaffected with the wariness and distrust that Gladio and Cor was exhibiting. Her eyes opened and they appeared to gaze at Noctis with a deep inexplicable expression.

 

If Noctis didn't know any better, it would seem that Gentiana appeared sad.

 

“ The Accursed has wielded a powerful weapon under his stead,” she solemnly said, gracefully kneeling so she was at eye-level with Noctis. “ No steel or blade has done more harm and damage than this. Fear festers and distorts and imprisons. It plants the seeds for the goals of the Accursed to be made complete.”

 

Noctis frowned, not quite understanding her words.

 

Someone inhaled sharply. Noctis wasn't sure who. “ What can we do?” Cor grimly asked. One hand was wrapped protectively over Noctis's shoulder.

 

“ The bonds forged must be strengthened. The light has not been untouched.” Gentiana raised her head to gaze thoughtfully at the others. “ The course of the future is left in the hands of those who would oppose the Accursed.”

 

“ Which is a fancy way of saying we are on our own,” Gladio scathingly remarked.

 

“ Gladio,” Ignis said in a warning tone.

 

Gentiana didn't appear offended. “ The gods are not without compassion. There is mercy for the innocent.”

 

Noctis fidgeted restlessly in Cor's lap. He wanted to ask Gentiana what she meant (there were a lot of big and strange words and things she had said there) when she then laid a pale hand over Noctis's forehead, as light and soft as a feather.

 

Shimmers of light began to emit from it and Noctis watched with fascination as the light spread and encompassed Gentiana's hand. The coolness of her fingers quickly relieved the heat that burned under his skin.

 

“ This illness shall be abated for now as per the will of the Oracle,” Gentiana intoned.

 

Noctis sighed comfortably, leaning back against Cor, his aches and discomfort now eased. “ You're really amazing Gentiana,” he breathed.

 

Gentiana smiled. “ The boy is a good child. The promise made was not in vain.”

 

Before disappearing yet again in front of Noctis's eyes.

 

“ How does she do that?” he asked with wonderment.

 

The others remained silent, lost in thought.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to write more bonding time with Gladio and Noctis, so here it is. And originally, my plan wasn't to end the chapter where it was but I simply couldn't resist. Cliffhangers are always fun, right?

“ Why don't we go to the kitchens? I'm certain that the chefs will let me use it to prepare dessert for you.”

 

Noctis shook his head, uninterested.

 

“ Let's go to the training rooms. You can be the judge of Prompto and my wrestling match.”

 

He was far more concerned finishing his coloring.

 

“ You know, I have more video games in my room. Wanna go there? It's just down the hall.”

 

He shrugged, content with King's Knight on Prompto's phone.

 

Noctis wasn't sure why Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were so invested in him leaving the room. As far as Noctis understood, the room was the safest and best room to be in.

 

He refused to leave through those doors, all previous excitement at exploring the Citadel dwindled to an all-time low. While the burns on his arms were almost healed as deemed by Ignis, Noctis remembered the heat that smoldered through his skin and the dizzying headaches that lasted. He shuddered at the memory, hoping to never experience that again.

 

At least Umbra was a regular visitor, content to spend hours curled around Noctis's feet. Umbra came at least once a day, even twice a day if Noctis was lucky, bringing little trinkets and gifts from Luna who was quite worried when she heard what had happened.

 

A Tenebrae stamp. A necklace with a blue jewel adorned with silver wings. A special coin called an Oracle Ascension Coin. Noctis treasured all these things.

 

Since Noctis was staying inside, there was no more collection of leaves or rocks or sticks he could gather and show Luna. So instead, he drew pictures for her. Of his room, of Ignis, Prompto and Gladio, of Insomnia's buildings and roads, of grass and the sky and oceans.

 

Prompto showed a photo of Luna once and Noctis's eyes had widened at how pretty Luna was with her golden hair tied up in a bun and in her long white dress. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, next to Gentiana (even if Nocits at that point had only seen two girls).

 

He tried drawing Luna with Gentiana and Umbra up in the mountains and Luna would always praise his artwork. She even drew a brief sketch of Umbra alongside another dog called Pryna. Seeing Luna's messages were able to bring a small comfort to him.

 

Nightmares began to plague Noctis at night, a lingering fragment of his encounter with the black king in the gardens. Frightening images of smoky black claws and fingers dug into his face and shadows loomed over him, shrieking incomprehensible words. Noctis would wake up screaming and waking up whoever was sleeping closest to him.

 

They all had different responses to it. Gladio would carry him to the windows, throwing them open wide and let Noctis feel the cool night air on his sweat-soaked skin and realize he hasn't been stabbed or torn apart. Prompto would embrace him, curling his arms around him, letting his cries rack through both their bodies until he fell back into an uneasy sleep. Ignis would stroke his hair as he sobbed into Ignis's chest, waiting until he calmed down before preparing some warm milk for him to lull him back to sleep.

 

The nights became a source of agitation, frustration and uncertainty and it seemed it only made his friends more determined to have him leave the room for his own peace of mind – even if Noctis continued to refuse.

 

Noctis would ask for Father on a daily basis, asking if anyone had seen him or if Father was less busy for today. And they would give him a vague answer like before. It made Noctis agitated and wondering if Father really knew where he was or if Father had forgotten about him. Both thoughts weren't pleasant to think about.

 

As a result, Noctis fretted endlessly if someone had to leave the room, if it was only for a few minutes or for hours. They would reassure him that they would be back, to take a phone call or to meet with someone or to do some adult things that they wouldn't share with Noctis. But Noctis wouldn't stop staring at the door, refused to look away until they were back.

 

Noctis was near inconsolable when Cor had to leave the room and not come back for longer periods of time. Cor tried to explain he was busy – busy like Father, was what Noctis understood – and he made firm promises to call Ignis's phone. Unlike Father however, Cor kept his word and made regular phone calls at least once a day to speak with Noctis and reaffirm that he was well and would come up to see Noctis when his duties were finished.

 

Cor was only able to see Noctis once in the last few days, looking haggard and exhausted but he would always manage a smile for Noctis's sake and listened with interest and amusement as Noctis showed him the pictures Noctis had drawn of Cor, towering and large (“His muscles definitely aren't that big,” Prompto sniggered, only to earn a heated glare from Cor).

 

On this particular day, Noctis woke from an afternoon nap. He had been taking more naps now. Ignis tried to act unconcerned whenever he saw Noctis rubbing his eyes or yawning after a meal or after any activity, but his eyes always appeared troubled when Noctis laid down. Sometimes, Ignis would say he had to do some research and disappear for almost a whole morning or afternoon, much to Noctis's alarm. Gladio tried to explain that Ignis sometimes got ideas bumping around in his head that he had to figure out or he wouldn't settle down.

 

On this day, Noctis was disappointed to wake up to find that Ignis wasn't in the room again, probably doing research again, and even Prompto wasn't there, though he did leave a written message for Noctis that he would be back in less than an hour.

 

It was just Gladio in the room who was currently handling a sword.

 

He watched with fascination as Gladio lifted the wooden sword, calm and unhurried, before swinging it down with quick, sharp precision. He moved the sword to sweep to the side, upwards again, allowing it to fall in rhythmical strokes. To Noctis's eyes, it was as if Gladio was in a harmonious dance with the sword. It was a part of him and the sword a part of Gladio.

 

Noctis didn't want for this dance to end, wanted to keep watching Gladio forever. A single word could break the spell of what he was witnessing here.

 

But curiosity eventually won out. “ What are you doing?”

 

To Noctis's regret, Gladio stopped, sword held in a frozen stance. “ Practising,” he replied.

 

Noctis scooted a little further out from the pillow fort. “ For what?”

 

“ Against anything or anyone who might mean us harm.”

 

“ With a wooden sword?” Noctis doubtfully said.

 

Gladio grinned. “ Nah, this is just for practice. I have a real sword.”

 

“ But real swords are bad!” Noctis stressed, bewildered that someone as nice as Gladio would use such a thing. “ Only monsters and bad people use swords.”

 

“ Who told you that?” Gladio's expression darkened.

 

“ Father.”

 

Gladio scowled. He did it almost every time Father's name was brought up. It made Noctis wonder if they had met before. It definitely seemed they were not friends. Perhaps something had happened between them?

 

“ That isn't true,” he said after a moment where it appeared Gladio had to take a slow breath in to compose himself. “ Not completely anyways. Anyone can use a sword, both good and bad. It just depends on how they choose to wield it.”

 

“ What do you mean?” Noctis leaned forward, intrigued.

 

“ People can use swords or any weapon to hurt, to terrorize. Others use it only to protect and defend.”

 

“ Like you?”

 

“ Like me,” Gladio confirmed. “ When I raise my sword, I only do it in the defence of others.”

 

“ What about yourself?”

 

Gladio blinked.

 

“ You didn't mention defending yourself,” Noctis prompted.

 

“ Trust me, it won't be me in danger,” Gladio snorted. “ If anything, it's part of my job to protect others, not the other way around.”

 

“ But – but what if you _were_ in danger?” Because the very thought of the black king coming to hurt Gladio was terrifying for Noctis to imagine.

 

All mirth faded from Gladio and there was an unreadable expression on his face. “ If that were to happen,” he slowly said. “ I know I have Ignis and Prompto to watch my back. And you too.”

 

He ruffled Noctis's head. “ But what good am I?” Noctis said plainly. He was so small and helpless compared to Gladio, Ignis and Prompto who were _adults_ and could do all these amazing things. “ I don't know how to use a sword.”

 

“ No? Never tried to swing a toy one before?”

 

“ Father told me I don't need to learn how to use a sword,” Noctis shrugged. He had begged Father to gift him with a toy sword many times, hoping to use it to pretend to be a pirate or a knight. Father had always laughed and told him there was no need for him to use it.

 

 _The room is all the protection you need_ , Father's voice whispered in his mind. _No need to concern yourself with swords._

 

Gladio grunted, his frown darkening. “ Everyone should learn how to use a sword,” he roughly said. “ Come over here and we can start on the basics.”

 

As Noctis shyly made his way next to Gladio, he absently wondered how many times in the last week or so had Noctis disobeyed Father and if Father would find out how bad he was being.

 

Very quickly, Gladio began directing him to hold his arms like this and to keep his feet flat like that. It took a few minutes for Gladio to correct his stance, making him steady and firm to the floor. Once Gladio was satisfied, he handed Noctis the wooden sword.

 

The sword was more bulky and cumbersome than Noctis had anticipated. The hilt was rough and worn, proof of long hours of practice. Within seconds, Noctis's arms became weighted down with exertion. He could feel the sweat coating at the insides of his palms as he tried to lift it up like Gladio had done so seamlessly and casually, only to struggle to even get it an inch above the floor.

 

“ What's it like holding it?” Gladio prompted.

 

“ It's heavy,” Noctis admitted.

 

Gladio grinned. “ Of course it's heavy. This kind is meant for adults and people with more muscle. Something you haven't grown into yet.”

 

He playfully poked Noctis's arm, making him giggle. “ The only reason I gave this to you was to give you a feel for the sword. No point swinging and slashing at things if you don't understand the sword itself. You would only end up hurting yourself. You need to understand what it's like to hold a sword, to know it becomes an extension of your own body, before you can start using it.”

 

“ Like how Ignis used the ladle to poke Prompto on the forehead?”

 

Gladio chortled. “ Something like that. Except a sword is a bit longer than that.”

 

Noctis shyly scuffed the back of his foot to the floor. He had gotten used to the coolness of the tiles against his bare feet. “ You will really teach me?”

 

“ Of course. If you want me to.”

 

“ Promise?”

 

Gladio already had his much bigger finger around Noctis's. “ Promise.”

 

He couldn't think of anyone better than Gladio to teach him. “ Good. Because I want you to.”

 

Gladio smiled, looking relieved and proud and pleased all at once. “ Then there's no time to waste. Now, I want you to tell me what you know about the characteristics of this particular sword.”

 

~.~.~

 

Noctis was strangely and almost immediately roused from his sleep.

 

He blinked drowsily, feeling the cool glass of Carbuncle in one hand and a dull ache in his arms where Gladio had him performing sword drills for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Noctis was almost smothered from the several blankets and cushions Ignis managed to get his hands on. Gladio had also draped more blankets over their pillow fort to accommodate for all four of them sleeping in the area. Prompto had deemed it the best pillow fort in the world.

 

He raised his head, squinting at the dim light emitting from the outside.

 

At first, he thought Gentiana was visiting again. She had not returned since their last meeting where she healed his fever and aches.

 

But it was not her that serenely greeted him with a pretty smile.

 

Because standing at the opening of the pillow fort was Father.

 

He looked exactly as Noctis had remembered, wearing his long billowing jacket and his funny hat with a wide brim. His hair looked especially gleaming red and purple under the moonlight. And a familiar teasing smile was upon Father's face.

 

“ Father! You came back!”

 

Noctis scrambled up to his feet, kicking off his blankets and tackled Father around the middle with a delighted squeal.

 

It felt like it had been ages since he smelled Father's recognizable scent and felt the scratchy scarf against his face.

 

Father chuckled, almost immediately untangling Noctis from him, holding him out to inspect Noctis. “ It seems you have been having fun without me, my sweet Noctis.” His tone was casual and somewhat accusatory.

 

Noctis ducked his head guiltily. “ But Ignis and Gladio kept saying you were too _busy_ or were _faraway_ ,” he stressed.

 

Father smiled. “ Did they? How adorable.”

 

“ But you're here now! I'm so happy that you're here!” Noctis buried his face once more against Father. How he had missed Father.

 

“ Of course. I wouldn't forget about my cute little pet, would I?” He tapped Noctis's nose hard enough to make him rub it afterwards.

 

“ Let me wake Gladio, Prompto and Ignis! They will be happy to see you too!”

 

He scooted back under the pillow fort and began to shake their shoulders and patted their faces but Gladio continued to snore and Ignis's breathing remained even and slow and Prompto didn't even move.

 

Noctis pondered to himself that it was a little strange. Usually they were light sleepers and seemed to wake up at a moment's notice. Perhaps they were simply more tired today.

 

“ No need to concern yourself with them,” Father airily said. “ Let them sleep a little longer. We have places to go after all.”

 

Noctis was puzzled as he scooted away from his friends and out of the pillow fort. “ Go where?”

 

“ It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.”

 

“ But – but the black king is out there! He found me earlier!”

 

Noctis looked towards the opened door – it was opened? He could have sworn that he saw Gladio close it just before turning off the lights.

 

“ Oh?”

 

Father dragged out that one word, lips curling in amusement. “ Yes he is here, isn't he? But not to worry, my little kitten. I am with you now, ain't I?”

 

That was true. Now that Father was back and here and next to Noctis, he felt like he could do anything. Because Father was the strongest and surely even the black king would cower before Father.

 

Father led him to the hallways. Almost out of habit, Noctis reached over and held Father's hand like he had done many times with Gladio, Prompto and Ignis whenever he left the room's doors. Father looked amused but to Noctis's relief, he didn't try to swat Noctis's hand like Father had done before.

 

The Crownsguard weren't standing anymore but instead slumped against the walls and on the floor. A metallic smell filled the air, making Noctis wrinkle his nose at the unknown odour. He simply supposed the guards were also very tired and went to sleep as well.

 

“ It has been such a long, long time since I walked these halls,” Father pleasantly reminisced, looking at the paintings on the wall and gazing outside at the slumbering city with a quirk to his mouth.

 

“ You have?”

 

“ Hush now, not too loud. You will wake up everyone.”

 

Noctis stifled a giggle. “ Okay,” he said, a little more quietly.

 

They walked in silence down the hallway. Noctis had never done this during the nighttime. He admired the way the moonlight and the stars cast interesting shadows on the wall.

 

“ So where are we going?” Noctis wasn't able to contain his curiosity any longer.

 

“ Somewhere special,” Father hummed. He seemed especially in a good mood today.

 

“ Like finding a treasure?” Noctis excitedly asked.

 

Father laughed. “ Yes, I suppose it is. But you have to be quiet or else we will wake up the giant guarding the treasure.”

 

Noctis could hardly contain his excitement. This sounded like it was going to be fun.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I was waiting to write for a long time. It was certainly an emotional rollercoaster to write and I hope I was able to do all the characters justice. I have to say I enjoyed writing Ardyn, especially with the way he would twist certain words or details and of course, since we are seeing things from Noctis's perspective, he would believe Ardyn without a doubt.

“ The bonzai tree Prompto gave me has been growing this big,” Noctis spread out his arms to indicate the size to Father. “ Ignis has been showing me how to water it though, at least once a day, so it can grow even bigger.”

 

“ Oh really?” Father arched an eyebrow.

 

Down the empty hallways they went. There was a spring in Noctis's step as he held Father's hand. He was so content with being reunited with Father to notice how quiet the Citadel was and how devoid of other people it was.

 

“ When it's nighttime but not quite bedtime, Ignis would teach me about stars. I didn't know the sun was a star! When I told Luna about it, she sent me lots of star stickers.”

 

“ Lunafreya, hmm?” Father sounded amused.

 

“ Yeah. She's the Oracle in Tenebrae,” Noctis elaborated, just in case Father didn't know. “ She sends Umbra to deliver messages to me and he's brought me lots of cool things. Like coins, drawings and stamps.”

 

Noctis glanced back behind him, wondering how far they had travelled from the room. He didn't recognize this particular plain boring hallway, devoid of any ornaments or paintings. “ I left them back in the bedroom. Should we go back so I can show you?”

 

“ No, no,” Father said lightly. “ If we go back now, we won't get the treasure.”

 

He bobbed his head in agreement. The treasure must be retrieved first as Father reminded him. He couldn't wait to bring it back to Ignis, Prompto and Gladio to see after they woke up.

 

They were in an elevator now and Father began pushing some buttons as the elevator shuddered and began to descend.

 

“ Are we almost there?” Noctis couldn't help but whine a little. It seemed like they have been walking and talking for hours. His bare feet felt exceptionally cold and tired against the elevator's slates.

 

Father chuckled as he poked Noctis's forehead. “ Patience, my little sweetling.”

 

Noctis wrinkled his nose, remembering how Father liked to call him different nicknames each time. It was a little strange hearing his friends always calling him by his name 'Noctis' when Father had so many other names and adjectives for him.

 

“ Here we are,” he announced as the elevator rattled open and they entered in a large and lonely room.

 

It was basked in slivers of blue and white and silver dancing across the ceiling and the walls. It was completely bare except for a giant luminous rock in the middle, pulsing and humming as if it was alive.

 

“ Wow,” Noctis breathed, drinking in the sight. “ It looks amazing.”

 

“ Indeed it does.” Father smiled indulgently.

 

“ Is this the treasure?” he asked as Father led him closer to it.

 

“ Yes. But the real treasure lies within the crystal.”

 

Noctis frowned. Even as he stood within an arm's distance from it, he couldn't see anything inside the crystal other than the strange blue light emitting from it. “ How do we get it then?”

 

Father's smile widened. “ Not 'we', my dear Noctis. Only you can.”

 

This was just like one of his books, Noctis thought gleefully. How only the chosen knight was able to enter into the forbidden castle to save the princess. Noctis always wanted to be someone special. “ Really?” he excitedly said.

 

“ And this is how you do it.”

 

Father took Noctis's hand and placed against the hardened edges of the crystal.

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Noctis glanced back from Father and the crystal. Father was smiling and patiently waiting. Did Noctis do it right? Or perhaps Father was wrong and there was nothing special about Noctis at all.

 

Until the crystal sparked and came alive.

 

Electricity streaked and coursed through Noctis's veins, sending a fire throughout his body, leaving him unprepared for the onslaught. His hand was etched into the crystal, rooted in place as his nails plunged into the rock. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He wanted to open his mouth to cry out for Father but no words came forth.

 

Voices and visions dug like knives against his skull, all so loud, all so painful, until all of it was a jumble of noise and blurred images.

 

– _The king! Yet not a king! Tis only a_ –

 

– _dare he use our own flesh and blood to_ –

 

– a winged figure, larger than anything he had ever seen, unfurling its wings decked in gold –

 

– _act now or he will win! Everything will be for naught! Is this how our line is to end? At the hands of a madman? If we do nothing, the child will_ –

 

– caught on fire as stars fell from the darkened sky, smoke and ash rose from the earth, an animalistic howl tore through the world, sword and ice ravaged through the –

 

– shrieking, a figure coated in darkness, skeletal bone eating away at flesh, reaching out in mindless fury, “ I will have my revenge!” he snarled –

 

– _Get away! He's a monster disguised as a human! Get away! While you still_ –

 

– “ I beg of you,” a man's voice was saying, desperate. “ Help us to stop him so that my son can be returned,” his voice keening in despair –

 

– _already ensnared in his grasp. There is little we can do now. Perhaps_ –

 

– a soft feminine voice sounding vaguely familiar, “ And so, let the Covenant be forged”, as snow began to fall –

 

– gem encased in an intricate ring resting upon wizened hands began to dim –

 

– _not ready for this Providence. Too young was the child. The Accursed had a need to use the child for his magic and powers were locked and sealed by the King of Lucis. What unspeakable measures the Accursed had turn to, for this unspeakable crime of_ –

 

He didn't understand. He didn't understand any of this, what he was seeing, what he was hearing. Everything blurred and snared amongst each other, burning at his eyes. Power and energy surged through, burning and sizzling at every inch of him, down to the bone. Nothing was left untouched.

 

It all became too much.

 

He had to escape. He had to get away.

 

With a cry wrenching from his throat and pain lacing throughout his arm, Noctis managed to yank his arm back, breaking apart from the crystal.

 

A scattering of blue crystals filled the air, resembling large snowflakes, swirling around his arms and hands, before melting into his skin with no more than a brief caress.

 

The once glowing crystal became dim and faded, dwindling away to resemble a blackened husk.

 

The fire was gone from his veins, leaving him now chilled. No more voices clawed at his ears. The only sound was Noctis's own harsh breathing. No more images burned against his eyes. There was no one here but him and Father.

 

Trembling from head to toe and covered in a cold sweat, Noctis turned to Father. “ What happened?” he uncertainly whispered. “ Did – did I get the treasure?”

 

Father was smiling however. “ You did exactly what needed to be done,” he replied before he suddenly and abruptly swept Noctis off his feet and embraced Noctis.

 

Noctis was frozen, uncertain what to do now that the long-sought intimacy he always craved from Father was so freely and willingly given.

 

It wasn't the same like the hugs Noctis had received from his friends. Ignis was always gentle and comforting, his embraces always welcoming and obliging. Gladio's hugs made him feel secure and safe, like his arms could protect him from any danger. Prompto would nuzzle him, bringing him close, like he wished to never part from Noctis.

 

This embrace from Father wasn't quite like any of those. Noctis could feel _something_ simmering at the edge, prickling his skin, biting at his fingertips. There was a pull from his chest and a horrible terrible feeling sinking in his stomach and all of this made him feel ill.

 

He tried to take a step back but Father held on tightly.

 

“ Father,” he whined, hating how pleading he sounded, how uneasy he felt.

 

“ Just a moment,” Father murmured. His face was buried in Noctis's hair. He had never allowed himself to be this intimate and close to Noctis before.

 

Noctis could only remain still, closing his eyes, wishing that awful feeling worming through him would stop.

 

A shockingly clamorous _ding_ and ratter from the elevator made Father finally remove himself from Noctis who was still thinking the entire embrace was only a surreal dream.

 

“ Ahh,” Father grinned in pleasant surprise. “ Our guest of honour arrives. Late as usual.”

 

Noctis didn't get a chance to ask who this person was because stepping out of the elevator was the black king.

 

Here, in the obscure glow of the crystal, the black king appeared like an ancient gargoyle wearing human skin. His black clothing was rumpled and ruffled as if put on in a hurry. The black king's chest appeared to heave in exertion as he walked forward. A slim cane in his hands seemed like it was the only thing keeping him upright.

 

Barely able to hold back the frightened gasp, Noctis grabbed Father's sleeve. To his shock, Father obliged him and even gathered Noctis up into the safety of his arms.

 

A myriad of emotions flickered across the black king's face as he looked between Father and Noctis standing so close to the ashen crystal, some too quickly for Noctis to decipher. What he did manage to catch was that there was rage and terror, a burning cold fire in his eyes.

 

“ Ardyn.”

 

The black king said the word like it was a curse.

 

Noctis shrunk against Father's side in fear (where had he heard the name Ardyn before? It sounded familiar) but Father was supremely unconcerned. If anything, Father appeared to be enjoying himself. How strong and brave Father was, to be able to stand so unafraid of the black king.

 

“ My dear Regis, how good it is to see you again,” Father crooned. “ That cane is a new touch though. Hope managing the Wall hasn't been too _draining_ for you.”

 

The black king's expression was blank yet his eyes continued to blaze with fury. “ What purpose do you have coming back here?” he spoke, his voice soft yet brimming with barely contained hostility.

 

“ Why, I simply came to retrieve my beloved Noctis.” Father hoisted Noctis a little higher, almost like he wanted to show the black king who he had safely in his arms. “ You see, you had taken something quite dear to my heart. It was only fair that I take it back in return.”

 

Noctis blinked, surprised at hearing such concern for him from Father. He had not known Father to speak so openly about his affections for Noctis.

 

The black king's eyes narrowed. Even from the distance, Noctis could see how tight the black king's jaw was. “ You are no more than a coward,” he said with nothing but contempt in his voice. “ To kidnap and use a child for your own gain.”

 

Noctis barely had any time to ponder about the black king's words (Kidnap? Didn't Gentiana mention before about Noctis being captured before? What did they both mean?) when Father started laughing.

 

“ What harsh words to use,” Father impishly said, grinning so wide his teeth was white against the dimness of the room. “ I do care very deeply for Noctis's health and well-being. His happiness is one of the many joys in my long life. I wouldn't be much of a _father_ if I did not.”

 

There was a crack in the black king's visage, merely hiding an enraged beast from within. “ You have no right to call yourself a father to Noctis,” he coldly said. “ That title does not belong to you.”

 

“ No?” Father's smile widened. “ Now that's an unfound accusation! Tell me, is this child anything but the child _I_ raised? Unlike someone else?”

 

For a wild minute, Noctis thought the black king would attack Father. He seized a handful of Father's jacket for comfort, whimpering.

 

But the anger mingling in the black king's eyes was now mixed with another emotion – anguish.

 

“ I know Noctis far better than you,” Father blithely continued. “ And he knows _me_. So what does that make _you_ to him then, hmm? You are nothing more than a stranger to him – and the one thing he is most frightened of.”

 

The black king clenched his teeth. It appeared he was left inarticulate with fury.

 

Father held Noctis a little tighter as if displaying their familiarity, even nuzzling a quick kiss against Noctis's forehead, to Noctis's surprise and the black king's ire. “ I must say, now that he's grown _so_ big over the years, I can see a little resemblance of myself in him,” Father added with a touch of mockery. “ As expected of _my_ dearest child, of course.”

 

Something snapped in the black king and the next thing Noctis knew, swords crystallized out of the air behind the black king, burning blue. The swords came flying, howling and shrieking, all aimed at Father and Noctis.

 

Noctis screamed, burying his face against Father for some meagre protection.

 

Something _yanked_ inside Noctis, something painful and sharp that made him cry out. Tears prickled his eyes and he dug his nails against Father's shirt to try to gain some relief.

 

It must be the black king's doing. He must be casting an evil spell on Noctis so he could win against Father!

 

 _Please stop him, Father_ , he silently begged. _Please stop the black king._

 

When at last the harsh sounds of metal and steel faded away, Noctis felt brave enough to peek out from Father's jacket.

 

Father managed to project dozens of crimson swords and weapons around him and Noctis, surrounding them almost like a barrier. He had not known Father capable of such things.

 

The black king had fallen, his cane clattered on the floor somewhere far away, his own sapphire weapons still floating and frozen in the air above him. He was clutching the side of his stomach, his withered hands blossoming red underneath.

 

“ Tsk tsk. You are getting sloppy in your old age,” Father mocked. “ Do be careful with those weapons of yours. Wouldn't want you to overexert yourself in the effort.”

 

“ Only a monster would use a child as a shield,” the black king snarled, futilely attempting to stand.

 

“ Me? A monster? Perhaps you should see what your own hands did.”

 

Father grabbed Noctis's chin and forcing him to tilt his head towards the black king.

 

And that was when Noctis realized there was a stinging pain across his cheek. He quickly touched his cheek to determine what was the cause and his hand came away bloody. One of the black king's weapons must have cut along Noctis's cheek. It was twice now that the black king found a way to hurt him without touching him.

 

“ It seems my barrier wasn't as strong as I thought it would be,” Father smiled wryly. “ Poor Noctis ended up getting harmed in your attack. In the end, it is _you_ who is the real monster for causing him to bleed.”

 

Noctis could only stare at the blood coating and painting his fingertips, feeling his breaths coming in short intervals.

 

The black king looked horrified, his face turning pale. “ Noctis, I – I didn't mean to – I wasn't aiming for – ”

 

The elevator, exceptionally adapt at interruptions, rattled noisily once more and this time, a group of people clamoured out, urgent and anxious and hurried.

 

It was Gladio, Prompto and Ignis, along with Cor and another man whom he did not recognize.

 

For a moment, Noctis's face lit up. He could finally breathe again. His friends were coming. They were coming to help him and Father fight off the black king and defeat him once and for all.

 

Only for that fantasy to shatter when Cor, Gladio and the other man held their swords against Father – against _Noctis_ , as Prompto and Ignis hurried to the black king's side, trying to help him stand, trying to heal his wounds.

 

Confusion, shock and hurt flooded into him, numbing Noctis to the core. Why were they doing that? And why were they looking at Father like he was the enemy, not the black king?

 

“ W-why are you helping the black king?” Noctis finally managed to whisper. His trembling voice managed to resonate throughout the room, turning all attention towards him.

 

Ignis looked pained. Prompto swallowed. Cor's expression was carefully sculpted into something hard and cold.

 

Noctis was however staring hard especially at Gladio, at the mighty sword in his hands, as if he was looking at him for the first time. Gladio had told him before, he would only raise his sword to protect others. The fact he was raising his sword against Noctis meant he saw Noctis as the enemy and someone to be slain.

 

“ I thought you said you were going to protect me,” Noctis said, his tone sounding lost and quiet. He thought he should have felt angry and betrayed by their actions. But there was nothing but a cold emptiness consuming him and leaving little behind. “ ... From _him_.”

 

For the first time, Gladio looked uncertain and hesitant. He lowered his sword a little. “ Noctis, I _am_ protecting you – I mean, this isn't – ”

 

“ This isn't what it looks like, Noctis.” Cor finished for him. His sword remained steady at Father even if his voice shook slightly at the end.

 

“ Not what it looks like?” Father repeated, laughing. He was the only one in the room who appeared to be amused. “ It seems like your _friends_ ,” – he emphasized with a hint of mockery – “ have lied to you. They were working for the black king all this time.”

 

Something splintered and the very world that Noctis knew seemed to collapse and fall down an abyss. “ They lied to me?” he said in a small voice.

 

“ No, Noctis.” Prompto stood up, shaking his head, eyes wide and desperate and imploring. “ Ardyn isn't who he says he is – your real father is – ”

 

“ Even now, they continue to try to twist you with their words and make you believe their lies,” Father sighed. “ I did warn you, didn't I, Noctis? That the black king would try to take you away from me. Who would have thought he would be so cowardly as to use his minions to do his dirty work?”

 

“ Noctis.” Ignis's voice rose above Father's. Noctis could only helplessly and fearfully gaze at Ignis who had now become simply another stranger in Noctis's eyes. “ Please, listen to me. I know this is all very confusing and frightening for you. But let me explain. Please trust me when – ”

 

“ Trust you? Why should Noctis trust any of you?” Father sneered. “ You took him from where he believed to be safe and brought him here where your king would be. You led him right into the hands of the person you knew Noctis would rather run away from. You call me vile but what you did to Noctis was no better. How cruel of you to make him believe he was safe and free from harm when you were leading him like a helpless lamb to slaughter.”

 

All the air vanished in Noctis's lungs. All this time he thought his friends were helping him, protecting him. But in reality, they deceived him with all these wonderful gifts and amazing sights so that the black king could get closer to him little by little and separate him further and further from Father.

 

Father had been right. Father had been right all along and Noctis was just a silly and foolish little boy for believing everything his friends – _liars! spies! enemies! traitors!_ _villains!_ his mind protested and raged – had told him.

 

A cascade of protests and voices erupted.

 

“ That is not true!”

 

“ Noctis, don't listen to him!”

 

“ Go to hell, you bastard!”

 

“ Please, Noctis ...”

 

_Trust me._

 

Ignis had told him that once, when they first met back in the room, when he had offered his hand in friendship towards Noctis.

 

But now, Noctis didn't.

 

He _couldn't_.

 

He didn't know what to believe in anymore.

 

That seemed to be the final strike that allowed the black king to stagger to his feet, even shaking off the concerned hands of the other man with streaks of black tattoos on his arms like Gladio.

 

Noctis whimpered, clinging to Father, afraid the black king would attempt to strike him yet again.

 

“ You twist the truth for your own benefit,” the black king's voice rang out loudly. “ You deal with deception and falsehood yet you claim to hold the higher ground. You call us liars but we all know what you have done to deceive Noctis and imprison and chain him to your grasp.”

 

“ Now, now, I am not a man to be so cruel to hold a person against their will,” Father smiled evenly. “ So Noctis.” His attention abruptly switched to Noctis. “ Would you like to stay with these men, knowing they lied and tricked you and harboured the black king without your knowledge? Or would you rather come with me where we go far far away from them?”

 

Gladio snarled something but Noctis wasn't paying attention. He hung on to Father's words like it was a prayer. “ We can go back to the room?” he whispered.

 

“ Yes,” Father said sweetly.

 

“ Noctis, no!”

 

Someone was yelling but again, Noctis wasn't listening to them.

 

They had told him many times he couldn't go back to the room. Now he knew why.

 

He was tired of this, of all the lies, of everything.

 

“ I just want to go home,” Noctis said, choking back a sob as he pressed his face against Father's neck.

 

“ Well that settles it then,” Father sounded positively delighted even as Noctis could hear Gladio roaring and someone running forward.

 

Exhaustion crept against Noctis, gnawing at his limbs, tugging at his eyelids, tempting him with the lure of a blissful reprieve from all the events that had assaulted him with a vicious vengeance.

 

He wanted it all to end.

 

He didn't care for the shrieks of slick steel that came from above and Noctis knew it must be Father's own weapons shielding and protecting him from the black king once more.

 

He didn't flinch at the sounds of metal clashing once again and the _thumps_ of bodies hitting the floor. Voices continued to shout, indistinct and disjointed words that were blown away.

 

He didn't move when he heard Father saying, “ It has been such a pleasure seeing your face again, my dear Regis.” Even Father's voice sounded so distant and murky.

 

He was just so tired.

 

The last thing Noctis heard before the darkness eclipsed him entirely was a howl of pure rage and grief coming from the black king.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a long time, I was hoping to write a bit about Regis and Aulea, especially Aulea, since we see so little of her in canon and in fanfiction. And let the feels continue!

When Noctis first woke up, he thought that maybe, just maybe, everything had all been just some bad dream.

 

He would wake up next to Prompto who was always willing to allow Noctis to cuddle up next to him and to Gladio who would be sprawled out snoring. Ignis would already be up and setting and preparing breakfast on the table for them, the scent of food beckoning him.

 

It was such a pleasant thought that Noctis didn't want to open his eyes.

 

It was the realization that he was not lying on the soft cushions and underneath the pillow fort but rather on someone's lap, and the hand stroking his hair was most definitely not Ignis, Prompto or Gladio or even Cor.

 

(this hand was too rough, their nails almost scraping along Noctis's skull, tugging unnecessarily at his hair)

 

Noctis raised his head to blink up at Father who was smiling down at him.

 

“ Oh? You are awake?”

 

Just seeing Father was like a dash of cold water had splashed across Noctis's face, rousing him from sleep. The events that happened last night – or was it just earlier that day? – had very much occurred and this was the new reality Noctis found himself in.

 

They were in a room, smaller than his first room and the bedroom back in the Citadel. In fact, it was almost half the size of Noctis's old bathroom, except devoid of a toilet or bathtub or sink or towels. Only a lonely little bucket was tucked in the corner.

 

There were two long chairs attached to the wall. There were no windows or any other furniture to furbish the room other than a flickering light above. The room was as daub and dull as the metallic walls.

 

He could feel the seat and the floor above shaking and rumbling. The entire room appeared to be breathing with the way it heaved and descended in intervals. It was almost like being in the Reglia, except Noctis remembered riding in the Reglia didn't cause his stomach to rise and fall with the motion of the room.

 

“ W-where are we?” Noctis nervously said, rubbing at his eyes which felt heavy and puffy. He swung his feet over the long chair and shivered when his bare feet touched the cold floor.

 

“ Somewhere safe,” Father idly answered, hardly concerned with Noctis's uneasiness. It was a far cry where Noctis had gotten used to being repeatedly comforted and reassured by – no, he didn't want to think about _those_ people right now.

 

Something must have shown on Noctis's face because Father clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “ I _did_ warn you, didn't I?” he drawled. “ The world outside is dangerous and cruel. You wouldn't survive long out there. The black king has his ways of getting his hands on you. It was only by a miracle that I arrived on time to rescue you.”

 

Father reached out to pat Noctis's cheek and he could feel a thick bandage applied across his cheek, a reminder of what the black king had done to him and how he tried to hurt Noctis. He ducked his head shamefully, guilt and remorse squirming in his stomach. “ I'm sorry, Father,” he murmured.

 

“ At least you learned your lesson,” Father airily said. “ Now that you know better and won't be as naive and silly, we will be bringing you to a new room.”

 

He raised his head, confused. Didn't Father promise they were returning back to the first room? “ A new room?” Noctis repeated, feeling numb.

 

“ Unfortunately, since the black king knows of your old room, it wouldn't be safe if we went back there, would it? We will be going to a different room, so far away from the black king, he will never find you again. It will be as if you never left.”

 

Father sounded so cheery and promising. Noctis wished he could share Father's optimism that he could just forget about everything that had happened. If only it were that easy.

 

A hidden door to the right suddenly whooshed and shot upwards, revealing a person standing at the small doorway.

 

Only, it wasn't a person. It appeared humanoid, with the way its body was, with two arms and legs and almost as tall as Father. But its face was masked with hardened metal, covering its entire face, leaving only glowing red eyes.

 

Everything about it screamed that something about it was _wrong_ and lifeless and blighted and Noctis scrambled as far as possible away from it.

 

His fingers simply slipped over Father's jacket as Father stood up without noticing Noctis's panic and politely greeted it, taking the tray from its hands and waving it farewell. It jerkily moved and marched out, so robotic and inhuman it was unsettling.

 

“ Who was that?” Noctis managed to find his voice after the door was shut.

 

“ That? Just a helper. No need to concern yourself. Now hurry up and eat before your meal gets cold.”

 

Said meal was a small loaf of bread and a half-warmed soup.

 

After days of having such delicious and exotic foods and being spoiled by – _that_ person, Noctis was hardly satisfied with this meagre meal.

 

But he wouldn't complain. It was hardly fair for him to grumble and ask for something else. He owed his life to Father after he had saved Noctis from the black king and those people.

 

“ Well, I must be off.”

 

“ You're leaving?” Noctis blurted out. But he had just gotten Father back.

 

“ You know how busy I am, my dear Noctis,” Father said, detached and cool. Just as he was for as long as Noctis had known him. “ I have many important matters to attend to and I cannot complete them if I stay here.”

 

“ B-but – ”

 

“ Not another word.” Father playfully placed a finger to Noctis's mouth, silencing him. “ I'll see you later.”

 

And despite Noctis's protests and pleas, Father still left the room and left Noctis sitting alone by himself.

 

Was this Father's means as punishment for disobeying him the last few days and foolishly following the black king's minions?

 

With a heavy heart, Noctis quietly finished his meal, barely tasting the food as he nibbled and sampled the soup without any enthusiasm.

 

With nothing else to do in this monotonous room (Father didn't even leave any paper or pencils or books), he decided to go back to sleep. He was about to lie down when he felt something solid pressing up against his leg. Confused, he reached into his pocket to pull out Carbuncle.

 

He had forgotten about it. He must have tucked the figurine into his pocket when he and Father first left the bedroom.

 

It was a gift, _that_ person had told him what seemed like years ago. A gift from the black king to ensnare and beguile him to the black king's side.

 

In a moment of anger, Noctis snatched up Carbuncle and lifted it to throw it on the metal floor. He wanted to see it shatter and break apart. It was only a painful memory of all the lies _they_ told him.

 

But that moment passed.

 

Even if _they_ had lied and deceived him, the happiness and wonder Noctis had felt at that time was _real_.

 

Seeing the sun for the first time and feeling its warmth on his skin.

 

Memorizing the colors of the sky as it changed from morning to day to dusk.

 

Touching the grass and skimming his fingers through the bonzai tree, flowers and leaves.

 

Letting the wind fly through his hair as he drove in the Reglia.

 

Comprehending in the breathtaking view of a city with all its buildings and sights and attractions.

 

Running his fingers through Umbra's fur as he saw a real dog for the first time.

 

He had never felt more alive.

 

But everything, all of it, was just a passing memory now.

 

Tears made their way down his cheeks as Noctis quietly cried himself to sleep, curling up into a tiny ball, holding on Carbuncle like it was a lifeline.

 

~.~.~

 

There was a rustle and soft footsteps padding towards him.

 

Noctis didn't open his eyes, didn't want to wake up and return to face reality and his crushing disappointment yet. He just wanted to lie here forever.

 

... On the grass?

 

Groaning, Noctis blinked and rubbed at his eyes as he gingerly got up, puzzled by the feel of dirt and stones underneath his palms and how he could feel the wind against his hair and smell the freshness of the leaves on the trees.

 

He was certain that Father told him he was on a cold, metal ship devoid of life and earth and forest. How did he end up here?

 

A squeak caused Noctis to snap his head up and stare at a tiny white fox-like creature with a little red horn at the center of its head whose tufted tail flickered back and forth.

 

“ Carbuncle?” Noctis whispered, not quite believing his eyes. They had told him that Carbuncle was just an inanimate figurine. Had they lied about that too?

 

 _Your friends did not lie about me_.

 

Noctis jerked back at the squeak of a child-like voice coming seemingly from nowhere. “ Who said that?” He turned his head to find out where the voice came from.

 

_In front of you._

 

But there was only Carbuncle. Noctis leaned forward hesitant yet fascinated. “ How are you able to talk like that?”

 

_You are in the world of dreams._

 

“ I'm ... dreaming?” But everything felt so real.

 

_Your friends told you I am a Messenger. My powers lies strongest in dreams. That is how you can speak with me and hear my voice._

 

The word 'friends' set him on edge. “ _They_ are not my friends,” Noctis retorted bitterly.

 

_Either way, I've been sent to show you something. A glimpse of the past. To help to guide you on your journey._

 

“ Why?” Noctis asked. This wasn't making any sense. “ And who sent you?”

 

Carbuncle was already darting away through the forest and with a protest, Noctis scrambled up to follow the little fox-like creature to ...

 

... back in the Citadel.

 

Horror threatened to choke him as he recognized these darkened hallways even if the sun was setting low and it was devoid of any soldiers. “ Why did you bring me back here?” Noctis demanded, wanting to cry and call for Father and wake up from this nightmare. “ The black king is here! He will get me if I stay!”

 

 _This is in the past_ , Carbuncle reassuringly said, curling his tiny body over Noctis's ankles to comfort him. _No one can see or hear us._

 

“ We're safe from him?” Noctis whispered, kneeling down to hold the Messenger close to his chest.

 

Carbuncle made a soft sound, brushing his head against Noctis's arm one more time before scampering off towards a door that seemed to appear from nowhere.

 

_This way._

 

It was a strange sight, watching the door fade and open for them as if it was smoke, allowing them entry.

 

It was a magnificent bedroom, at least twice the size of Noctis's bedroom. Despite the twilight settling through the windows, doctors and nurses bustled and flew about in the room in activity and restlessness.

 

There was a woman on the bed, a pale sheen of sweat glistening across her skin, her breaths coming in short and hard. At times, she would arch up in pain, her face tensed and laboured, before falling back down in exhaustion. One nurse was gently wiping her forehead while another was murmuring reassurances and comfort to her.

 

She was a beautiful woman with long dark hair, a similar ebony shade like Noctis's, with even the fringe of her hair falling the same way across her forehead like Noctis's. When she managed to open her eyes, Noctis could see that they were a deep shade of blue, almost like the oceans in his books.

 

Almost the same color as Noctis's eyes.

 

Noctis watched her, wondering if she was sick and if that was why she was in so much pain and why there were doctors and nurses surrounding her.

 

The doctor at the foot of her bed, concentrated and unruffled, nodded in approval. “ Almost there. One more push ought to do it,” he told the woman.

 

She obeyed, her shut eyes straining, chest heaving, unable to stop the cry of pain from her throat.

 

A second wail, more high-pitched, soon joined her.

 

“ Congratulations.” the doctor was beaming despite the slick of blood and fluids coating his hands. “ It's a boy.”

 

Exhausted but relieved, the woman collapsed back against the pillows, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

 

Noctis frowned, wondering why she was crying. She was smiling and she appeared impossibly happy as a nurse settled a screaming and squirming baby into her arms. Her eyes were soft and filled with tenderness as she gazed upon the baby. Her mouth was moving but Noctis was too far away to hear what she said.

 

She was still smiling with tears in her eyes as the nurse took the baby who still squalled and fussed.

 

The doors then flung open and Noctis gasped as the black king came barrelling through the doors.

 

The black king looked different than when Noctis had last seen him. He looked – younger, more black colouring his hair instead of grey and white, his skin a healthier glow with less lines and the hollowness of his cheeks were filled.

 

Either way, Noctis backed away as far as he could, heart beating so fast, his breath caught in his chest. Even in his dreams, the black king was able to find him?

 

 _Don't be afraid._ Carbuncle's voice was an encouraging nudge.

 

The black king walked right by Noctis and Carbuncle without noticing them, his eyes only focused on the woman. “ Aulea,” he breathed the name like it was a fervent prayer.

 

Managing a warm smile, the woman – Aulea – reached out a pale hand which the black king immediately held and kissed with the uttermost gentleness and care. “ How are you feeling?” he asked her, taking note of her pallor and her sweat-soaked hair. “ And the baby?

 

“ We are both well, my love.” Aulea's voice was not unlike Gentiana, soft and musical, reminding Noctis of a chiming of bells. “ The nurses are cleaning him as we speak.”

 

Somewhat distracted, the black king looked over, attempting to sought the baby hidden behind the nurses whose loud cries continued as if frightened and distressed by the outside world. “ Is that – ?” he hesitantly asked.

 

Aulea smiled. “ Normal? Most certainly.”

 

The black king gave a chuckle. “ I do not think I could ever be fully prepared to be a father.”

 

“ I know you will do well.” Aulea brought the black king close to her to place a kiss on his lips.

 

“ As will you. I could not have asked for a better wife and mother for my child.” In the dark of the night, the black king's eyes shone with reverence and love.

 

“ And how did things go? Did the battle turn in your favour?” Aulea asked. She too cast a critical eye against the black king, observing the dust, tears and stains against his jacket. “ Judging from the state of your clothes, I dare hope your enemy should look worse than you.”

 

The black king chuckled. “ I would have liked to tell you of it at a later time but nothing escapes your eyes. The tide indeed has turned in our favour.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, sighing in contentment. “ This is the most joyous day. A victory at last against Niflheim and their leaders. The gods answered our prayers and came to our aid. And most important, our child is born, safe and healthy.”

 

“ A perfect day,” Aulea breathed.

 

“ Indeed it is.”

 

“ Your Majesties?”

 

They both looked up as one of the nurses approached them, a small bundle in her arms whose keening were now reduced to soft hiccoughs and babbles.

 

The black king stopped breathing, his eyes wide.

 

“ Would you like to hold your son, Your Majesty?”

 

( _what kind of a name is 'Your Majesty' anyways?_ Noctis thought.

 

 _Never mind that_ , Carbuncle said, ears twitching in amusement.)

 

For someone who was able to summon great swords and weapons on command, the black king was surprisingly uncertain and tentative as he gingerly and oh so carefully took the baby in his arms as the nurse gently directed him the proper way to cradle the baby's head to support it. Noctis was astounded to see how there was nothing but sheer love in the black king's eyes as he gazed upon the baby with suspiciously misty eyes.

 

“ He's beautiful.”

 

The black king's voice was only a whisper, hoping not to disturb or frighten the boy – his fears were for naught, the baby yawned and settled very quickly and comfortably into his arms – but it nevertheless conveyed his wonder and joy.

 

Aulea was smiling as the black king brought the baby to her. Her hand brushed back the baby's black mop of hair. “ He has your nose,” she said as she gently ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

 

The motion made the baby squirm and blink open his eyes.

 

“ And he has your eyes,” the black king commented with a little laugh.

 

The same blue eyes that Aulea had.

 

(the same blue eyes that Noctis also happened to have too)

 

They looked like a happy family, Noctis wistfully thought. How nice it must be to have a family like that.

 

He wondered if perhaps in another lifetime, that could have been him with a mother and father smiling happily at each other, like the black king and Aulea were doing as they held their baby.

 

He never knew Mother, not even what she looked like. Father never talked about her and simply said she was not with them whenever Noctis had asked. So Noctis eventually stopped asking and stopped trying to think about how nice it would be to have a mother who loved him and who he would love back.

 

“ Why are you showing me this?” Noctis finally asked Carbuncle who remained silent this whole time. Was it so he would realize the black king was human, just like him? That he cherished and cared for his family? That underneath his cruelty and dominance, he had a heart beating in his chest after all?

 

 _Keep watching_ , was all Carbuncle would say.

 

“ What shall we name him?” the black king was asking. “ We had came up with so many.”

 

Aulea laughed, a pretty sound that echoed in the room. “ That we did.”

 

She closed her eyes in thought. Noctis initially believed perhaps she had fallen asleep when –

 

“ Noctis,” Aulea finally said. “ For it was on this night he was born and entered into our lives.”

 

The black king smiled. “ It is a perfect name.” He bent down to kiss the baby's forehead. “ Noctis Lucis Caelum. Our beautiful little boy. Our _son_.”

 

Noctis?

 

“ That's ... my name,” Noctis frowned, not quite understanding. He looked at Carbuncle, perplexed. “ Why would the black king name his son after me?”

 

Carbuncle did not answer as the room began to swirl and turn and all the people appeared to be frozen in time as Noctis and Carbuncle were swept away into the darkness.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels heading your way with this chapter. Again, I hope I got everyone's characterizations and interactions right. I'm afraid I won't be able to update this story as much as I like, since I've been pretty busy in real life and juggling other writing projects.

Once everything stopped spinning and his vision cleared, Noctis could tell they were still in the Citadel, just in a different hallway.

 

The sun was once again settling down at the horizon, sending gold and purple rays shimmering across the darkening sky. But he had other things on his mind than to admire the sunset.

 

“ I don't get it,” Noctis said in a confused voice. “ The black king has been coming after me and trying to hurt me all this time. Why would he name his son after me?”

 

 _Remember, this is in the past_ , Carbuncle pointed out. _This event occurred some years ago. Six years ago, to be exact_ , he softly added after a moment.

 

It didn't make any sense. What were the chances that the black king and Aulea would name the baby with the exact same name as Noctis? Surely there wasn't a lot of people who shared Noctis's name. And seeing how this was six years ago, almost the same amount of years of how old Noctis was ...

 

But that would mean –

 

No, Noctis absently shook his head. That couldn't be right. Father was Father. Father was the one who had always been there for Noctis, raising him, looking after him for as long as he could remember.

 

And Noctis wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Still, a tiny little part of himself wondered if it could be true.

 

It was no good thinking about that, he bitterly lectured himself. He was only projecting his own desires onto the black king and his family. It was simply coincidence that the black king's son and Noctis shared names. That was all that it was to it.

 

 _There are few things in life that are merely coincidences,_ Carbuncle sagely hummed, startling Noctis from his thoughts, as he skittered around Noctis's legs once before ambling off down the hallway. _Come this way._

 

Carbuncle brought him to the Citadel gardens that Noctis himself had visited not too long ago and yet it felt like years since he had been back there. And just like before, the glass door was nothing more than mist and vapour giving way to the two of them to enter.

 

The weather seemed to feel warmer than when Noctis had went there and the flowers and trees appeared more vibrant even against the fading light of the sun.

 

Aulea was sitting by the same marble fountain that Noctis had passed by. In her arms was the baby, lulled to sleep by the sounds of trickling water and Aulea's soft humming, a sweet melody soothing to the ears.

 

The baby looked different, its face more fuller and chubby and less yellow than when Noctis had last saw him. His hair grew to be darker, curling around his ears, making his eyelashes just as black against his skin.

 

Aulea's hair today was spun into an elegant braid, silver flowers and beads adorned and intertwined into her long locks. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she carefully adjusted the blanket over the baby.

 

(Almost unconsciously, Noctis mimicked her, brushing a hand behind his ear even if he didn't have any stray hair)

 

“ Your father and I have a little tradition during the summertime,” she was saying, even if the only person in the gardens (that she knew of) was asleep. “ We would walk along the riverside and fashion sky lanterns before lighting them up in the evening and sit and watch as the lanterns lit up the entire river. It is always such a breathtaking sight, I never tire of it.”

 

She seemed to be smiling the widest whenever she looked at the baby. “ We haven't had a chance to walk towards the riverside this year, with the growing intensity of the war and with you on the way.” At this, she tickled the baby's nose but the baby didn't even stir, still fast sleep. “ Perhaps next year, we can go there. But for now, this will have to do.”

 

That's when Noctis realized to the side, there was a little lantern lit and ready beside Aulea. “ I had hoped your father would come before it got too cold for us both outside here,” she sighed. “ We are lucky the summer evenings remain just warm enough for us.”

 

“ The king is never late,” a teasing voice said. “ He arrives precisely at the right moment.”

 

Both Noctis and Aulea turned to see the black king arrived through the entrance with a grin to his face. Noctis nearly tripped in his haste to back away to avoid the wavering of the black king's cloak in his enthusiasm to reach Aulea and the baby.

 

“ I am sorry for the delay, Aulea.” He dropped a kiss against her forehead. “ You know how it is with the councilmen. Resolve one of their questions ...”

 

“ ... and ten more appear,” Aulea finished for him with a quirk to her mouth. “ You are forgiven for the time being,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“ Though not even their bickering could stop me from seeing my favourite little boy.” The black king dipped down to kiss the baby's nose who drowsily stirred before settling back to sleep. The black king smiled warmly down at him. “ Now, let us light the lantern before Noctis becomes too bored.”

 

Amusingly, the baby alternated between sleeping and watching his parents untie the lantern. His eyes appeared to follow Aulea's hand as she and the black king released the lantern and it floated away from them, unhurried and careless in the wind.

 

There was a peaceful silence between them, Aulea sitting by the fountain with the baby in her arms and the black king remaining standing with his arms around her shoulders, content to watch the lantern drift into the sunset before vanishing from sight.

 

“ I was just telling Noctis,” Aulea began, as they begun to walk back to the hallways (they were unaware of additional people, silent and invisible like ghosts, following them). “ Perhaps next year we can walk along the riverside as we once did and light the lanterns there.”

 

“ That would be a lovely idea. Perhaps by then, Noctis can begin to walk.” At that, the black king playfully tapped the baby's feet, making them wiggle and kick out.

 

“ We might be too busy chasing a little prince instead of lighting the lanterns,” Aulea said with a little smile.

 

“ He grows fast. Even in just one month, he has changed so much.” The black king shook his head, sounding almost a little sad. Noctis wondered why.

 

They entered into their chambers. Noctis could see that the room no longer had doctors or nurses but had several new additions like a crib, cream-coloured carpets and chairs, stuffed animals and baby toys around on the tables, shelves and floors. It made the room feel a lot more cozier and warmer.

 

Aulea placed the baby into the crib, unnecessarily smoothing out any creases on his blanket. And the black king spun the little mobile decorated with birds, stars and bells hanging above the crib. Light chiming began to fill the room.

 

“ I hope it brings you sweet dreams, Noctis,” the black king gently said. “ Though I suspect you are capable of sleeping through anything, including the Astrals's own awakenings.”

 

Upon hearing the black king's voice, the baby opened his eyes wide this time. He blinked several times, his blue eyes darting and inquisitive, before finally settling at the black king, staring at him curiously. The black king held his breath, smiling warmly back.

 

“ I believe Noctis recognizes your voice,” Aulea softly said with a smile of her own.

 

Just before the baby began to fuss and whine.

 

“ Or perhaps not,” the black king said with a slightly defeated tone. He watched as Aulea hummed a soft melody and gently patted the baby's chest, lulling him back to sleep. “ I am hardly around Noctis this last month, with the talks of treaties with Niflheim and Tenebrae, organizing aid to the outskirts of Lucis and our allies and cleaning up the remnants of this war. It is expected that he does not know me.”

 

“ He will,” Aulea firmly said. “ I know he will, my love. It takes time.”

 

(it was a little funny how Aulea continually called the black king 'my love'; unlike the multitude of nicknames Father had given Noctis, Aulea seemed to _mean_ it every time she called the black king that)

 

“ You are right, of course,” the black king smiled.

 

Once they were assured the baby was sound asleep, they walked arm in arm to the balconies to watch the sun slowly sink below the horizon.

 

“ Perhaps when this is all over, the three of us should go on a trip,” Aulea suggested suddenly. A pale hand was placed against the black king's lips to halt his protests. “ We have not gone out of the city since our wedding.”

 

The black king huffed, half-amused, half-frustrated. “ It is still too dangerous, even with Niflheim finally conceding and agreeing to our terms.”

 

“ I know we will hear all the arguments from Clarus and Cor ourselves.” Aulea's eyes twinkled. “ If they insist on coming along, we could leave them on the highway and drive off in the Reglia ourselves.”

 

“ I am shocked that my dear queen would be so mischievous,” the black king tutted with a grin.

 

“ Or we could leave them at your old friend Cid's place. There, I could finally meet the infamous Cid. And I'm certain Noctis will be happy to meet Cid too.”

 

The black king brought his arms around Aulea, sneaking a kiss to her forehead. “ It will be like old times,” he murmured into her hair.

 

“ Indeed,” Aulea beamed.

 

And for a moment, it seemed that everything was perfect and at peace. Until –

 

“ Wouldn't that be a lovely thing?”

 

Both the black king and Noctis were startled to hear the lazy drawl of someone very familiar just behind them. But whereas Noctis was delighted, the black king appeared alarmed.

 

He and Aulea broke apart and spun around to see Father, a figure almost shadowed by the creeping darkness of the evening, looking exactly as he did now with his funny hat and dusty jacket.

 

He was standing over the crib, one arm hefting the baby to cradle him close in his arms.

 

The black king snarled something, almost dashing towards Father if Aulea hadn't held him back. Aulea's fingers were clenched tightly over the black king's sleeve in muted fear.

 

The very air appeared cold and the evening breeze became almost suffocating.

 

“ Not so loud,” Father hushed, an amused quirk to his mouth. “ You will wake the baby up.”

 

Fuming, all the black king could do was glare at Father. “ How are you here?” the black king finally said, his voice somehow managing to stay calm and steady. “ You should have no power left.”

 

“ I have my ways,” Father lightly hummed. “ I hope you didn't think I wouldn't have a few tricks up my sleeve. Keeping you on your toes especially after our last encounter is one of the last few things I enjoy in life, my dear Regis.”

 

The black king gritted his teeth. He appeared to want to say something testy in reply but perhaps fearful of the baby's safety and refusing to risk even the smallest harm made him stay silent.

 

“ Why are you here, Ardyn?” Aulea's soft voice carried through when her husband's couldn't.

 

Father did not answer right away. He turned to look at the baby, still asleep despite the tension in the room. “ I was never quite fond of children,” he began. “ Noisy, ignorant and selfish brats really, in my humble opinion. But looking at our dearest Noctis here,” Father bounced the baby a little as he smirked at the black king. “ I can see the appeal. He is rather an adorable little thing, isn't he?”

 

“ Noctis has nothing to do with our feud,” the black king said, almost hurriedly. His eyes never left Father and the baby. “ If you wish to punish someone, you can punish me instead.”

 

Aulea's stifled gasp was shockingly loud in the silence of the room. It was the black king's turn to grab Aulea's wrist. Whether it was to quiet her or to comfort her, it wasn't certain.

 

“ Any parent would be glad to have little Noctis for their child,” Father continued as if there was no interruption. “ What a darling, quiet child he is. He wouldn't cause any trouble for anyone. How easy it would be to raise and care for him. How sweet it would be to see him _fight_ for his people.”

 

“ Ardyn,” the black king snarled, his voice rising in fury and desperation.

 

Father's smile widened. “ You are certainly a gluttony for punishment, hmm? But you see, my dear Regis, I _am_ punishing you right now.”

 

His hand tightened over the baby who now woke and whimpered. The pain and fear in the black king and Aulea's eyes became more pronounced. “ The gods. My darling _brother_.” The last word came out as a hiss. The baby began to wail. “ And all his descendants. Always so quick to meddle in my affairs. Especially you. Not since my brother have I tasted such setback in my plans at the hands of a Lucis Caelum until we clashed. You truly are a marvel, having the gods lend their assistance to you. Though I suppose they would only do so since their Chosen King was to arrive.”

 

“ What do you mean?” The black king's voice was a hoarse confused whisper.

 

“ You all think you have bested me,” Father said, sneering. “ Think you have stolen and robbed me of my future. But oh no, I am not done. Far from it. I will have my revenge on the line of Lucis. And what better way to enact it through your own beloved child?”

 

Father gazed down at the baby. For the briefest of moments, his expression softened as he rocked the baby until he quieted.

 

“ Now that I have a better look at him, he does resemble my brother, doesn't he? You've seen the paintings, haven't you, dear Regis? You would agree with me, I know. I'm certain my brother would be quite proud to know his bloodline thrives. I unfortunately never had the time or pleasure to produce offspring of my own.”

 

His grin was scathing and vindictive.

 

“ Who knows? Perhaps I could start with little Noctis here. I will love it when he learns to call me _father_.”

 

That was what drove the black king to roar his fury and what drove him to launch himself at Father, crystallized swords materializing into his grasp.

 

A horrified shriek from Aulea barely left her mouth when there was a crimson flash emitting from Father, sending the black king across the room, collapsing into a heap near the bed. Something dark began to stain the floor.

 

No sooner than Aulea running towards the black king, the doors trembled and shook (had it always been rattling and shouting in the background this whole time?) until they flung open and Cor and the same man he had seen before with black tattoos like _that_ person, along with a crowd of Crownsguard, came bursting through.

 

Their eyes darted from the black king clutching his bloodied arm, gasping at the foot of the bed, Aulea kneeling down to reach the black king to Father standing near the balcony, a gleam of weapons acting as a barrier between Father and them, mockingly saluting them as he held the baby who, frightened by all the noises, had started screaming.

 

“ Ardyn!” Cor snarled, drawing his sword without hesitation.

 

“ Regis!” the man with the tattoos yelled in alarm at the same time.

 

“ Your Majesties!” the Crownsguard cried out.

 

“ Ahh, the loyal Clarus and little Cor,” Father tutted. “ Late as usual. Though for two lapdogs, you both are quite adept at sniffing out trouble.”

 

“ Let the prince go,” the man called Clarus said, voice ringing with authority and unconcealed venom. With his sword pointed at Father, he began to inch closer to the black king and Aulea, intent on shielding them from Father if Father tried any further harm to them.

 

“ I'm afraid I cannot comply,” Father tipped his hat towards them, blissfully ignoring the wailing baby in his arms. “ You see, your king Regis here has stolen something quite precious to me. It is only fair that I take something equal in value in return.”

 

“ Why are you doing this?” Aulea stood up from the black king's side, ignoring Cor's hisses to stay behind him. Her voice trembled with emotion. “ He's just a boy.”

 

“ Just a boy?” Father laughed, a high cruel sound that grated the ears. “ No, no, darling Aulea. Sweet little Noctis here is more than just a boy. Or perhaps the Oracle and the gods have been too busy to tell you, hmm? That your dearest Noctis is to be the Chosen King?”

 

There was a strangled sound escaping from Aulea. The black king's eyes widened in wordless horror. Cor and Clarus could only stare in shock.

 

( _Chosen King? What is that supposed to mean? Why is Father doing all of this? I don't understand. Carbuncle?_

 

The Messenger did not answer)

 

“ Yes, the Chosen King,” Father repeated with a spiteful smile. “ The long-awaited king of light that would end the darkness and the Starscrouge. At the cost of his life, of course. Such a sad ending that would befall upon the poor boy. Would never wish that on anyone, much less one of _my_ own. I think it would be much better for sweet Noctis if he came with me after all. I would never let such a tragedy fall upon him.”

 

Aulea's scream of despair was the last thing Noctis heard before Ardyn vanished, along with the baby, with a shimmer of crimson crystals.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to get the conflicting emotional depth of Noctis finally confronting Ardyn. Anyone, much less a young child, would have a difficult time trying to reconcile that they had been lied to all their life by someone they trusted and loved. I also wanted to add some ambiguity on Ardyn's part (similar to Tangled's Mother Gothel) that to some extent, he may have been fond with Noctis but continued to use him for his own gain.

 

The curtain of darkness was lifted from Noctis's eyes and he found that he was back in the forest, with just him and Carbuncle. Even the soft rustling of leaves and light flowing of the river could not relieve the confusion that swirled inside Noctis.

 

Everything he just saw and heard, he didn't know what to make of.

 

“ I ... don't understand,” Noctis said in a small voice. Carbuncle's tail swished but he said nothing. “ Why would Father take the black king's son? Those things he was saying about – about a king and his brother and punishing the black king. It doesn't make any sense.”

 

 _Think about what you saw_ , Carbuncle murmured. _What you witnessed had happened six years ago. What you saw was the truth._

 

“ The ... truth?”

 

_The one who you called Father had kidnapped and stolen a child named Noctis, who was the son of the one you called the black king. That child was not his and he proceeded to raise the child as his own for the next six years while keeping him away from his real parents._

 

“ I don't think – there must be another child – other people named Noctis – you must be wrong – ”

 

 _There is only one Noctis in the world_ , Carbuncle firmly said. _And that child is you._

 

He heard what Carbuncle had said but he had a hard time processing it.

 

“ What?” Noctis whispered, barely able to find his voice.

 

_You are Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of King Regis Lucis Caelum and Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum. You are a prince of Lucis, born in Insomnia yet forcefully raised in another country._

 

“ I can't be a – ” He couldn't finish that sentence because by saying it out loud, his words would become a reality.

 

Carbuncle didn't say anything else but there really was nothing more to be said.

 

This was all just some dream, just a weird dream his mind had come up with to cope with the events of everything that had happened. It had to be.

 

 _It isn't_ , Carbuncle gently said. He curled up against Noctis's leg, the only warm thing to keep Noctis grounded. _What I had shown you really did happen._

 

“ It _can't_ be true,” Noctis stressed to Carbuncle, shaking his head so hard that his hair flew from side to side. “ It just can't. Because that would mean Father – Father isn't – ”

 

He couldn't say it. Because there were few very things in Noctis's life that he had known, few things that he had clung to in order to make sense of the fragile world.

 

That he couldn't go outside because of the black king and his minions who would hunt him down and eat and hurt him if he did.

 

That he was safe in the room and as long as he didn't leave, the black king wouldn't find him.

 

That Father was the only one who could come into his room and visit him and keep him safe.

 

Those three pillars held up the world that Noctis had known, that secured his knowledge and safety of the world.

 

In a very short period of time, all three pillars collapsed and crumbled, leaving Noctis reeling away and hardly tethered to the earth below.

 

He didn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it.

 

 _I know you are confused and doubtful._ Carbuncle nestled his head against Noctis's ankle. _I'm sorry it had to come to this. I wish there was an easier way to tell you._

 

Noctis stepped away from Carbuncle. “ How do I know you're not lying?” he accused. He was getting frustrated, sick and tired of all of this. “ Everyone has been lying to me! _They_ lied to me all this time! Now you are telling me Father is lying. You could be lying to me too. How can I trust you?”

 

Carbuncle was silent, his black eyes looking at Noctis. Noctis glared back, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He hated feeling like this, that nothing was in control and everything was falling to pieces around him.

 

_Why don't you ask him?_

 

Noctis blinked. “ What?”

 

_Ask the one you call Father. Ask him if he is truly your father. Ask about the black king. See if what he says is the truth aligns with what was shown._

 

“ Of course it won't,” Noctis confidently said. He was certain Father was right all along, that Carbuncle and the others were wrong and he could put all of this behind him.

 

For someone who did not have human features, Carbuncle's expression appeared to be sad. Not unlike _their_ expressions from before whenever Noctis sometimes said or did something that resulted in the same emotion. _Our time is now ending. You will be waking up soon._

 

The Messenger reached out a paw to press against Noctis's leg, like a human would clasp a hand on a shoulder. _Please remember what you saw. Remember it is the truth. Do not be deceived by the Accursed._

 

Noctis recognized that word. Gentiana was the only one who had used it before. “ The Accursed? Who is that?”

 

Carbuncle did not answer as all the sounds of the forest became dimmed and hushed and the green surrounding them blurred into grey and white and the Messenger himself became smaller and faded.

 

 _Gather your courage._ Carbuncle's voice was just as faint and muffled. _Ask him for the truth. And regardless of the outcome, I will be with you. I've always have._

 

“ Wait!” Noctis called out, trying to reach Carbuncle, one arm stretched out –

 

“ Chasing something in you dreams?”

 

He opened his eyes.

 

Noctis was still in the tiny room that rocked and swayed. His bandaged cheek throbbed and itched and made known that he had accidentally slept on it the whole time. One of his arms was reaching out, grasping at the empty air.

 

Father was back, standing above him with an ever amused smile, holding another tray. “ Hope you slept well,” he said with a teasing tone.

 

He didn't, mind still trying to absorb what Carbuncle had shown him. Instead, Noctis simply gave a tiny nod.

 

Breakfast – or was it lunch or dinner now? There was no clock to tell him otherwise – was the same as before, a piece of bread with soup. Father was treating it as if it were a magnificent feast but Noctis couldn't quite share his enthusiasm.

 

He was too busy trying to figure out how to ask Father the impossible.

 

_Gather your courage ... I will be with you._

 

Carbuncle's voice whispered in the back of his mind, a warm reminder. His hand absently trailed down to touch the cool glass of Carbuncle.

 

How should he start? He didn't want to upset or offend Father with his questions. What would be the best way to ask?

 

Steeling himself, Noctis decided to bet on one question.

 

“ Who was Mother?” he said in one breath.

 

Father looked at him with an odd expression. “ She is no one important,” he said, almost suspiciously. “ I told you this already.”

 

Noctis frowned to himself. That wasn't right. Aulea _was_ important. She was the one who gave birth to him. She was the one who sang and rocked him to sleep. She was the one who cried and wept for him as he was taken away.

 

(wait, since when did he started associating Aulea as his unknown, unnamed mother?)

 

“ But who was she?” he stubbornly emphasized.

 

“ Why the sudden interest?” Father chuckled, even if his tone had a harder edge to it. “ There is no need for you to know.”

 

Noctis continued to stare at his lap. “ But ... I _want_ to know.”

 

He almost felt ashamed for being so defiant today and for repeatedly challenging Father and demanding answers.

 

But he had to know. He _needed_ to know the truth.

 

Father's eyes gazed relentlessly down on him. He was no longer smiling. “ What is this all about, Noctis?”

 

This was his chance. He had to ask.

 

However, the words wouldn't leave his throat and his tongue felt heavy and glued to his teeth. The question came out as a weak hoarse murmur as the words remained stuck in his throat.

 

Father sighed, clucking his tongue reproachfully. “ You'll need to speak up, my pet. I cannot make out what you are saying when you mumble like that.”

 

Swallowing and gripping Carbuncle as reassurance, Noctis sucked in a slow breath and forced out the words between his teeth.

 

“ Are you my real father?”

 

For a moment, Father said nothing. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, almost in contemplation. Noctis didn't know what to make of that.

 

Father's eyes trailed towards Noctis's hand where Carbuncle remained clenched between his fingers. “ So this was your doing,” he murmured, more to himself than to Noctis.

 

A strange smile stretched across Father's face. Whatever it meant, it only left Noctis with a sense of dread.

 

Father bent forward and Noctis couldn't help but shrink and back up against the wall, feeling very small and vulnerable.

 

“ What do you plan to do about it, hmm?”

 

There was no denial or apology, no attempts to explain or justify the reasons behind it. Father not even bothering to answer his question was just as much of a confession.

 

That Father really wasn't Noctis's father.

 

That everything he had told Noctis was truly and incorrigibly a _lie_.

 

It shocked Noctis at how _casual_ Father was being and how he continued to smile benignly, that it was as if they were simply discussing the weather and not the fact that Noctis was not his son.

 

A horrible gnawing feeling settled in Noctis's stomach. He had not thought this far. He had been hoping Carbuncle's visions were only a misguided dream, a passing nightmare Noctis could have just brushed off.

 

He had not expected Father to admit to it as the truth.

 

Noctis simply sat there, staring dumbly at Father, unable to speak, unable to think, unable to move.

 

Father's mouth curled in amusement as if he knew this was the reaction he would have. “ I thought as much.”

 

He leaned back and Noctis could breathe a little more. “ Finish your meal, my dear Noctis. We have a _long_ day ahead of us.”

 

Father stood up to leave, supremely unconcerned and unperturbed.

 

“ Why?”

 

Noctis managed to force that one word, that one question out. He looked imploringly at Father, trying to understand how someone who had raised him and fed him and looked after him could do such horrible things.

 

Why would he lie to Noctis without blinking or feeling any regret?

 

Why would he keep Noctis imprisoned and captive?

 

Why would he hide Noctis away from those who would mean Noctis well and sever those relationships for his own gain?

 

Why?

 

Why?

 

Why?

 

Father's expression was frightfully unreadable, as was the smile playing across his mouth, as Father walked up towards Noctis until his shadow dwarfed Noctis. He shrunk on the spot, uncertain and almost afraid that Father was going to hit him.

 

A hand came up and Noctis instinctively flinched, closing his eyes at the inevitable contact where flesh would strike against flesh.

 

Only to feel Father's hand pressed down against his head. It was not gentle but at the same time, it was not painful.

 

“ This is a game.” Father's voice was so soft Noctis had to strain to hear it. “ You are simply unfortunate enough to be one of the pawns. And I intend to _win_ no matter the cost.”

 

The pressure was eased off Noctis's head and before he could say or do anything else, Father already walked away and the door yet again slammed shut, clattering noisily in the very isolated room.

 

The tears that had been held back sharply prickled the edge of his eyes. Tremors scuttled across his arms, sizzling and settling at his hands that were clenched in his lap. His teeth began to chatter; he suddenly felt very chilled despite the sweat that was sticking to his palms.

 

He really was all alone.

 

_The child is never truly alone. Hope lies amongst those who would wish the child well._

 

Noctis gasped, recognizing that voice. “ Gentiana?” he tentatively asked. His eyes searched about in the tiny room, unable to find her. “ Where are you? I don't see you.”

 

_The Accursed's powers are strong. They cast a mist over the child, keeping him hidden and away from those seeking to lend him aid._

 

“ But ... you found me.”

 

_The powers of the Messengers are different than the Accursed's. The dream guardian was able to reach you. As have I through other means._

 

It sounded confusing to Noctis but he accepted it for now. “ The one you call the Accursed,” Noctis slowly said. “ I wanted to ask Carbuncle but the dream ended before I could. Is it true? That the Accursed is ... Father?” The last word came out as a tentative whisper.

 

There was silence for a moment. He thought perhaps Gentiana had left when –

 

 _Yes_.

 

Despite the softness of Gentiana's voice, Noctis closed his eyes in despair. His fears had been proven. Father really was the bad guy all along.

 

And he had been a fool this whole time for believing the lies Father had told him.

 

 _The child is not a fool_. Gentiana was gentle yet firm. _Those much wiser and older than he have been easily deceived by the Accursed._

 

“ But you and Carbuncle have tried telling me the truth and I didn't listen,” he sniffed.

 

 _No fault or guilt lies with the child, s_ he soothingly said. _The child should not blame themselves for something beyond their control._

 

If Noctis chose to concentrate, he could almost feel a cool brush of fingers across his forehead, offering some measure of comfort. “ Thanks Gentiana,” he murmured.

 

He could almost see Gentiana's smile.

 

 _The Accursed's tricks and deception are now unravelling_ , she continued. _Those who mean the child well are assembling and convening to locate the child and liberate him once again as they had before._

 

Ignis. Gladio. Prompto. Cor. They hadn't forgotten him. Noctis could have cried in relief.

 

They were coming for him.

 

He just had to wait a little bit longer.

 

_The child need not be frightened in these trying times. This Messenger is never far from the child's side. All the child needs to do is call upon my name and I shall be summoned forth._

 

“ You promise?” Noctis whispered, almost wanting to reach out and hold out his pinkie finger.

 

Her voice grew distant, signalling the end of their conversation, but no less resolute.

 

_I promise._

 

Even after Gentiana's voice was long gone, his finger still had a tinge of coldness wrapped around it.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting a long time to get a chance to write Luna. Especially with her interaction with Ardyn here. Hopefully I've managed to explain some of Ardyn's motivations, though knowing Ardyn, he isn't always telling the entire truth.

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Noctis attempted to pry open the sliding door to no avail, his scraped nails and sore fingers a testimony to his multiple attempts.

 

He had tried pushing against the door and walls, hoping to find some defect that would lead to his escape. He even pressed his ear against the walls, even shouting and banging on the wall in hopes that someone could hear him. But no one heard him and no one came to help him.

 

Neither Carbuncle or Gentiana spoke to him again, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was a little frustrating but Noctis tried to remember that they were working hard – them, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and Cor – all of them were trying to find him and Father was very powerful and cunning to evade them all.

 

(was the black king looking for him too? Would he? After everything Noctis had done to him? And what about Aulea? Was she trying to find him? Noctis hoped to meet her in person one day)

 

But it was still discouraging for Noctis who felt like it had been _forever_ since he was here and no one cared enough to find him.

 

For his part, Father did not return to see him since their confrontation. Long ago, Noctis would have seen this as punishment from Father. But he knew more and he knew better now.

 

Instead, armoured soldiers, eerily identical and similar to the one Noctis had saw the first day, came and brought Noctis his meals. There were three meals delivered so he figured it must be at least one full day since he was trapped here. Noctis would always attempt to run past them but Father must have given them orders to keep him in the room because they would always grab him, shoving him with their mechanical arms into the furthest corner of the room before retreating, leaving Noctis to bang and kick at the door uselessly.

 

Time seemed to crawl slowly in the room. It was hard to believe that once Noctis had not mind the monotone boredom associated with being stuck in one place. He thought he could understand why Ignis, Gladio and Prompto became so easily restless when he had begged them to stay inside the bedroom with him.

 

(he supposed because he simply did not know any better; his entire life – until very recently – had been carefully structured like that)

 

Which was partly why it was a relief when Father finally came through the sliding door to see him.

 

“ Good morning, Noctis my boy,” Father chirped, as if it was like any other morning when Noctis was still in the room and had been left in the dark. “ No time to waste. We had to take a little detour but we have arrived at our destination. So come along now.”

 

Mustering as much condescension as he could, Noctis remained sitting.

 

Father sighed. “ I would hope not to drag you out like a dog on a leash. It would hardly be pleasant for either of us.”

 

Despite that the secret was out, Father still maintained an amiable tone, even if his words had an underlying threat.

 

Noctis would leave the room, whether by his own two legs or not.

 

With little option left, Noctis got up to his feet, slowly making his way towards Father, glaring at him with all the spite he could manage.

 

“ That's a good boy,” Father beamed, placing one hand over Noctis's shoulder, making him flinch, even as Father briskly steered Noctis out from the room.

 

There were more armoured men, eerily standing row by row in the wide darkened hallway, so motionless and dormant Noctis wondered if they were statues after all. The gleaming red eyes appeared to follow Noctis and Father as they walked by and loathed as he was, it made Noctis inch a little closer to Father's side.

 

It wasn't until Father prodded him forward towards the bright and opened doorway with a strange slope (exactly what kind of car did they travelled in?), that Noctis realized they weren't in Insomnia anymore.

 

There was an expanse of lush forests and rocky mountains. What appeared to be numerous castles and mansions were nestled and molded among the stone and the rivers that ran over the edge of the cliffs. Despite the heat of the sun bearing down on Noctis, a creeping mist enveloped the entire area, casting in an ethereal glow.

 

Could it be that he was in Tenebrae?

 

Despite his reservations against Father, Noctis would have asked him where they were, just for confirmation and just for a chance to admire and gaze out at the mountains, but Father was walking ahead without a care, dragging Noctis with him.

 

People mingled in the roads, pausing in their business and activities as Noctis, Father and the squadron of the armoured soldiers dutifully following them made their way up the path. Unlike those in Insomnia, there appeared to be very little emotion and joy in their eyes.

 

If anything, they appeared to shrink away into the shadows the moment they saw Father and the armoured soldiers, just as much as Noctis shied away from them when he noticed their stares.

 

That was when Noctis just how under-dressed he was, as the breeze fluttered over his hair. He was still wearing the pyjamas he had from the night Father had taken him out from the room. It was hardly any protection from the cool air and his bare feet got the worse of it.

 

And almost instinctively, the bottom of his feet cringed once they arrived at a set of towering stairs.

 

“ Oh yes, I'd forgotten,” Father said. “ You never learned how to climb stairs, did you? Silly me.”

 

Father's teasing tone made Noctis scrunch up his face in sheer obstinacy to try to prove Father wrong by attempting to take a few steps up the stairs.

 

He managed to get to the fourth step before nearly falling on his face if Father hadn't scooped him up (not as gracefully and gently as Gladio would have done). “ Tsk tsk. What a stubborn boy you are,” Father clucked his tongue, hefting Noctis quite tightly around his waist. “ You certainly get that from your father.”

 

Whether Father meant himself or the other person ( _the black king_ , a voice that suspiciously sounded like Carbuncle reminded), Noctis wasn't sure.

 

There was a tall man waiting for them at the top of the stairs, with light blond hair, even paler than Prompto's, so pale that Noctis thought it was silver or grey at first. He would be a handsome man if he chose to smile, except despite his young features, his expression was even more severe than Cor's. But it was his arm that drew Noctis's attention the most.

 

Instead of an arm, there was only dark metal, all the way up to his shoulder. Soft clicking could be heard coming from the arm with every motion. Noctis couldn't help but draw close to Father as they approached the man.

 

“ Who is this?” The man's voice was as grim as his constant impassive expression. He glared at Noctis who withered under his intense gaze.

 

“ Would you believe me if I said it was my son?” Father airily said.

 

Noctis sharply looked at Father. If he was a little braver and little more defiant, he would have snap a testy remark, that Father was a liar and Noctis was no son of his. Instead, the words wouldn't come out and all he could do was clench his fists at his sides.

 

The man narrowed his eyes. “ You? A father?” he said with blatant disdain. “ I could hardly imagine.”

 

“ I am wounded, my dear Ravus, that you would think so lowly of me,” Father sighed. “ I _have_ raised the boy for six years. And little Noctis here had turned out just fine.”

 

At the mention of Noctis's name, the man called Ravus snapped his head up. His gaze became even more pronounced and contemptuous. “ Noctis?” he repeated.

 

His tone would suggest he recognized Noctis. He gazed up hopefully at Ravus, wondering perhaps he might have a new ally or even a friend to help him escape from Father.

 

But Ravus's expression appeared to darken and there was no kindness or gentleness in his eyes, only an icy severity, robbing Noctis of any hope.

 

“ Why bring him here now?” Ravus finally said.

 

“ Why not?” Father shot back, just as easily. “ He is always a delight to keep me company on these long journeys.”

 

(another lie, Noctis thought, Father never brought him anywhere before and Father never visited him during this particular trip)

 

Ravus was not swayed, judging from the glare in his eyes, but he relented nevertheless. “ Do as you wish. It's none of my business,” he scornfully said, turning and marching straight past Noctis without so much as a glance.

 

Father, unconcerned with Ravus's abrupt farewell, continued walking, leaving Noctis to follow the back of Ravus's head as he disappeared back down the stairs and Father and the armoured soldiers marched forward into what must be a castle.

 

The inside was just as stunning as the Citadel with glossy floors and bright windows and beautiful decorations, making Noctis once again feel very small and out of place. The floors clacked and pattered with each step and Noctis could make out his own blurry form on the gleaming floor.

 

Unlike Ignis, Gladio and Prompto taking their time and simply letting Noctis absorb all the sights inside the Citadel, Father appeared to be in a hurry, brushing past all the paintings, ornaments and without a care in the world, leaving Noctis to feel a bit dizzy at the pace he was going.

 

Father seemed particularly focused, climbing up more stairs and passing by surprised spectators, to reach one room near the top of the castle.

 

Said room was richly decorated, similar to Noctis's room back in the Citadel, with plenty of shelves filled with books. Blue sylleblossoms were seen blossoming in lovely vases around the room, matching the cerulean drapes across the expansive windows and plush chairs.

 

There was only one person in the room, who stood up immediately once Father entered and set Noctis on the floor. Noctis recognized her, even if it was just from photos only.

 

The Oracle Lunafreya.

 

Luna was far prettier than the pictures he had seen on Prompto's phone now that Nocis was looking at her with his own eyes. Her hair was like spun gold, folded and spiralled perfectly over her head. She was the very paradigm of elegance and grace. She was wearing a long white dress that ended right at her knees and strange and elegant shoes with thin poles behind it.

 

Noctis wondered if Umbra and Pryna were here too but no sign of the two dogs could be found.

 

The moment Luna realized who had entered into the room, her eyes were only on him.

 

“ Noctis!” Luna said in surprise, rushing forward to reach him.

 

Only to be halted by the armoured guards who stood in a rigid line between her and Noctis.

 

Astonished but remaining resolute, Luna turned to look at Father with a hardened gaze. “ What is the meaning of this, Chancellor?”

 

“ My dear Lunafreya, I thought I visit you,” Father smiled sweetly. “ I know how lonely it can be in here when you have no other duties to perform.”

 

Luna was lonely in this room, just like him? Noctis raised his head, to really look at Luna.

 

There was a sadness behind her eyes and a weariness that cracked the edges of her carefully sculpted mask. In the pictures he had seen, Luna always looked so perfect and graceful and poise. But seeing her in person now, she was no different than any other who bore a heavy burden on their shoulders. Especially since Ignis had said before it was Luna's job to save and heal people all the time.

 

“ You have hardly paid me such courtesy since I became the Oracle,” Luna coolly pointed out.

 

“ Ahh, forgive me, little princess. Time does pass quickly for someone like me.” Father inclined his head apologetically. “ Think of this visit as a way to make it up to you, my darling.”

 

Noctis had always thought he was special because Father had given him so many affectionate names. As he now knew, Father had a habit of nicknaming other people, making Noctis simply no different than anyone else to Father.

 

Either way, Luna was not convinced. Her eyes narrowed, flitting between Father and Noctis. “ Why have you come here?” she softly asked.

 

“ You may be a little too young to understand but do try,” Father lightly said, never losing his smile. “ A father's thoughts hardly strays from the safety their own children. I was quite mortified to find that Noctis was gone from where he would be safest, taken away from me without my knowledge or permission.”

 

“ No father would keep their child imprisoned in a place like that,” Luna coldly said.

 

“ And that is where our beliefs differ,” Father tsked disapprovingly like Luna was a naive child. “ My dear Noctis was kept safe and away from all the troubles of the world. Did you know how I fretted over him, wondering where he was and especially _who_ he was with. I couldn't help but worry. Such dangerous folks are always so eager to sink their teeth into young blood.”

 

“ It is not the Lucians that Noctis should be afraid of,” she shot back.

 

Noctis's heads swivelled between Father and Luna's increasingly tense conversation, trying to make sense of their conversation.

 

“ You should have seen my face when I realized who was involved in the kidnapping of my child,” Father continued. “ Word has reached my ears that certain Messengers have been sticking their noses into things they ought not to and meddling into my affairs yet again and ruining my carefully laid plans.”

 

Luna said nothing.

 

“ Was it you, my lovely Lunafreya, that dissipated the spell hiding the tower from view?” Father hummed softly.

 

If it was not for the threatening tone creeping into Father's voice, it would appear that he was discussing nothing more than the weather with Luna.

 

Luna didn't answer but she raised her head a little more defiantly, a sharp gleam in her eyes.

 

Father sighed. “ And I thought the Lucis line was troublesome. I suppose I should have known a Nox Fleuret would be just as problematic. I mean, just look at your mother.”

 

A muscle tightened across Luna's mouth. “ Do not speak of my mother that way,” she said, quiet anger edging into her soft voice.

 

“ She truly was an amazing woman,” Father continued blithely. “ She dedicated her entire life to her country, the people, her dear children and her duty as the Oracle. Sadly, she wasn't able to fulfill most of those obligations. What a cruel world that prevented her from doing so. What good is a world that only ever lets you down?” Father said with a great heave like there was a heavy burden.

 

A playful yet dangerous smile stretched across Father's mouth.

 

“ Would you agree, my dear Noctis?”

 

Father turned to look at Noctis for the first time since they entered this room. Noctis blinked, surprised that Father still remembered he was here.

 

And since when did Father pull out a gleaming knife?

 

“ Ardyn,” Luna said as a warning.

 

For the first time since they entered the room, Luna sounded uneasy.

 

“ After all, the world has been nothing but short of disappointments for you.” Father's voice was slow and almost hypnotic. Luna was saying something but Noctis couldn't hear her. “ Why not _end_ it all right here? It will be so quick and sharp you wouldn't even feel a thing. It is the least I could do for the child I raised.”

 

Noctis heard what Father said but it didn't make any sense. He wanted to ask Father what he meant, why he was saying such things like that, that it was surely just one of Father's jokes.

 

But no words came forth. He could only stare at the knife in Father's hands in confusion and dread.

 

“ Come here, my little pet.” Father's voice was almost a bored drawl. “ Or do I have to come over to you?”

 

The knife was all Noctis could see, casually twirling and flicking between Father's fingers.

 

“ Noctis, run!”

 

It wasn't until Luna yelled at him to _move_ that Noctis's brain finally caught up and his unsteady legs managed to take one step back. Away from Father who was now slowly looming over him.

 

His back bumped against something cold and Noctis looked up to see the harsh red eyes of the armoured soldier and their metal hands reaching for him.

 

Blinded by sheer panic, Noctis shoved the arm away, only to trip and stumble over his clumsy feet and down on his backside.

 

And Father continued watching him with unbridled amusement.

 

Was this all a game to Father?

 

“ Don't touch him!”

 

Luna darted forward, trying to reach Noctis, trying to stop Father.

 

But the soldiers were quicker.

 

Two of them seized her arms, pulling her away. With an unladylike growl, Luna fought, yanking herself away from them.

 

She almost managed to reach Noctis when Father sighed and gave a lazy wave of his hand, causing the guards to slam her to the floor in unnecessary roughness and cruelty.

 

Noctis tried to call for Luna (his tongue was stuck, no words would come out), desperately wanting to help her.

 

But Father was right there and the knife was a mere few inches away from his face.

 

He scrambled as far as he could, even as his back hit the opposing wall. The armored guards nearest to the door continued to watch him like he was some spectacle, their crimson eyes unblinking and emotionless. The others holding Luna down were focused only on her, pinning her to the floor.

 

There was nowhere else to run.

 

Was Father really going to kill him?

 

“ Please,” he hoarsely said, hating how small and scared and helpless his voice sound. “ Father. Please.”

 

Father actually stopped in his tracks.

 

And for a brief and terrible moment, Noctis could breath, thinking perhaps despite everything he had done and said, Father would let him and Luna go.

 

Surely Father would have a heart somewhere and surely even he would not be so heartless to hurt the child he had raised all these years.

 

But Father's benign smile soon became an ominous smirk and all hope was dashed.

 

“ Don't you worry, my sweet child. I won't hurt you _too_ much.”

 

The cold tip of the knife rested against Noctis's cheek, just below his right eye, and it took everything in his power not to scream. “ You can thank Lunafreya for what I am about to do. This is _her_ punishment after all for acting in such an untoward behaviour.”

 

Punishment for Luna? What was that supposed to mean?

 

Trembling from head to toe, Noctis could only stare up at Father, tears silently staining his cheeks.

 

“ You are a coward, Ardyn.” Luna's voice was a sharp condemnation. “ A monster who would hurt children. For what purpose would you do such cruel acts?”

 

Luna was right. Father was the monster. Father was the real monster all along. Everyone tried to warn him but Noctis had been a fool for not realizing it.

 

The knife was removed from his cheek and Noctis sobbed out in relief.

 

“ Funny how King Regis said the same thing to me.” Father sounded amused. “ To answer your question, sweet Lunafreya, I've been no more than a discarded pawn to those meddlesome gods. So why would I not take the opportunity to steal their long-awaited, precious king?”

 

“ So your motivation is no more than petty revenge against the gods?” Luna said, cold contempt in her voice.

 

“ Yes.”

 

Father's reply was short and simple and strangely honest.

 

“ There is nothing more than I desire than that. Little Noctis was simply a means to an end. Now, where were we, my dear boy?”

 

His attention was back on Noctis who violently flinched.

 

He was dimly aware of Luna renewing her struggles against the guards, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly, but all he could focus on Father and the knife that was inching once again close towards him and how his heart was thumping so loud and painful against his chest.

 

Noctis pleaded and begged for someone to stop Father, his voice screaming inside his head – couldn't _anyone_ hear him? – He called for Ignis. He called for Gladio. He called for Prompto. He called for Cor. He called for Aulea. He called for –

 

_You only need to call upon my name._

 

Gentiana?

 

He tried to say her name but his mouth wouldn't move.

 

A sudden chill began to fill the air, numbing Noctis to the core, leaving him shaking from head to toe. He blinked, wondering why Father was still walking towards him in utter unconcern and why Luna continued to fight against the soldiers. Did not Father or Luna feel it?

 

Gentiana's voice continued ringing and echoing in his head, icy and piercing, filled with unspeakable power, magnitude and authority.

 

 _The Accursed dares to harm the child._ The voice was sharpened with such fervency and wrath. _Such an unforgivable act will not be tolerated._

 

The coldness and ice only seemed to spread, cracking the floor below him, splintering the windows. The very air appeared to be set on fire despite the snow howling and biting through.

 

His fingers were turning blue, coated with a thick layer of frost. His tears instantly became icicles burning his cheeks. He could feel the ice creeping over his neck and settling over his heart and lungs. It burned to breathe, it hurt for his heart to keep pumping his frozen blood throughout his veins.

 

It was now that Father stopped in his tracks, a brief flicker of confusion and realization across his face. Luna stopped struggling, hope and relief all brimming in her eyes.

 

But Noctis hardly paid attention to them.

 

He was just too _cold_.

 

Noctis thought he saw a swish of dark cloth just at the edge of his blurry vision. His heart, if possible, began to hammer faster. Was it Father who finally reached him?

 

Blinking against the harsh wind and the snow that stung his eyes, he looked up.

 

Gentiana, still very lovely amidst the ice and cold, was all that stood between Noctis and Father.

 

Father's eyes widened a fraction more. He appeared pleasantly surprised. “ Ahh, the face you wore the day you – ”

 

He never finished his sentence because Gentiana, emotionless and unforgiving as the frigid environment surrounding her, serenely walked right up to Father and lightly pressed a delicate finger to his lips.

 

No sooner than that, the cold burned Noctis, digging and clawing its way down to his bones and burrowing into his lungs. He couldn't breathe, couldn't get any oxygen into his frozen lungs. He could feel his heart stuttering and spluttering, pounding so painfully loud against his chest. Everything became hazy and dizzying and he felt almost like he was floating away into nothingness.

 

All he could see was ice encasing around Father, snaking over his skin and clothes with a harsh vengeance.

 

(perhaps that was the same thing that was happening to him, that he was being buried alive in the ice)

 

Noctis thought he heard someone calling out his name but he was already falling down into the icy darkness and knew no more.

 


End file.
